


Rare Pair Collection

by Tigressa101



Series: Rare Pairings [10]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Groping, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Partners to Lovers, Platonic Relationships, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suicide Attempt, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 49,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: My share of rare pairs for you viewing pleasure. Some of which you never thought you would see. (Crack pairings inbound!)Request have been OPENEDRequest info and rules on Chapter 1.





	1. A Chapter of Rules

Alright, as some of you know I'm a sucker for rare pairs because they're more fun to explore and figure out what works for them. This collection will consist of, you guessed it, any rare pair you and I can come up with. Find the rarest (virtually non-existent) pairing of each continuity and you will get my utmost respect until the day I die.

The way I calculate a rare pairing is by universe. For instance, _TFA_ Shockwave/Bumblebee is not a rare pair because that has become common among the Animated fandom from what I've seen. _TFP_ Shockwave/Bumblebee, however, is a rare pairing. You see how I judge this? If most of its fics come from one author (i.e. I'm the crazy _TFP_ Megatron/Arcee fan that's been spamming that tag) or the pairing is mostly a side glance in other fics, it is still considered a rare pairing.

Now then about requests, I will take any requests WITHIN these continuities:

_**Prime** _

_**RID15** _

_**Bayverse** _

_**Animated** _

The reason only these four are being used is because I know them the best so I can make pretty good referencing, body language, etc. among the characters. I won't do the other continuities because since I'm not as familiar with them, I fear I may screw them up and make the fic into a disaster. Personal stuff, nothing against the other shows/comics/etc.

Request Rules:

**1\. Send me the pairing you believe is a rare pair and you can either give me details of how you want it or let me decide which direction to go in.**

**2\. Any rating is accepted**

**3\. No demanding pedophilia, necrophilia, or rape (there will be some mentions of all three of these somewhere in my own fics for to get certain points across but they won't be very common). Please ask first about this and I will figure something out with you. If you are unsure if your ship is considered pedophiliac, I will determine if it is.**

**4\. No humanformers, only holoforms (human-sized versions of themselves) are allowed for human/Transformer fics or you can request them doing something in robot or vehicle mode to the human, I don't have any problems with that.**

**5\. I can deny your request and/or ignore you via bad behavior towards me, insulting others' requests as well as others themselves, acting very immature overall, or constantly wishing for very dark themes like suicide/murder secretly directed at another person or implied to represent your mental state. I understand a few dark themes here and there for comfort and characterization but if you are bringing a pairing that has multiple entries towards being completely dark then I will not work with you. Take _Welcome to Hell_ as an example of how to avoid this.**

**6\. In regards to the rule above, you can also send opinions on other pairings someone else had me do or ones that I brought to the surface briefly. I can take your opinions and convert changes upon said pairings in future fics with your permission. Remember, everybody has a right to criticize and critique but no shaming, using inappropriate mannerisms, and be at least reasonable so I can work with you/talk with you.**

**7\. And lastly, make sure your requests do not stray from the main objective of the rare pairings. For example, you request for _TFA_ Ultra Magnus/Megatron but then you suddenly wish to add tons of other characters and wish for me to address those other characters' problems, relationship status, and so on. I've had that happen before and it gets annoying. I mean, I'll put in a few extras maybe for certain purposes but I'm not going out of my way to add extreme amounts of detail to them because they are not the focus of the fic.**

That's it! I do have a chart of rare pairings for those four continuities (and yes, _Prime_ and _RID_ are separate because I don't really see RID as a sequel to Prime). If you can come up with a pair I do not have, I will add it to my personal list to remember it.

Hope you enjoy the fics coming up and see you later!


	2. Always - Bayverse Optimus Prime/Tessa Yeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Optimus Prime/Tessa Yeager**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: AU, comfort**
> 
> **Requested by optimus+maximus**

Mourning was not something Optimus was accustomed to, mainly because he never found the time as he always had to move on quickly. Those types of emotions could make survival nearly impossible. It was saddening how many people he had forgotten over the years of war. Even when his memory did return of his losses, his feelings were dim because the shock of it all was no longer an actual outcry so there was no pain in it. As heartless as some may consider it, he could do nothing. 

But then there were humans like Tessa who reacted immediately to loss and to him, the grief seemed foreign. She had lost her father, Cade, to Lockdown while he kept the hunter preoccupied from killing the Prime. A noble sacrifice. Since the girl had no one but Shane really, the Prime made it his new duty to watch over her as he felt he owed her that in return for her family’s contribution in restoring his purpose as well as the unification of his Autobots. It would be his debt to the death, this time he intended to make good of that.

Tessa sat upon the roof of her house. When she was stressed or angry, she would sneak up on it through her hidden attic door without her father’s knowledge, especially at night when the stars were as lively as city lights. If heaven was real and the stars signified all whom had died, she had to wonder if her father was up there peering down on her with an observant eye. Large footprints caught her ear but she did not turn away from the sky to see who it was.

Leaning against the side of the building, the Autobot puffed steam from his makeshift nostrils. He was well aware why she was here. He too eventually peered up towards the star-lit atmosphere.

“I miss him, Optimus. Nothing feels the same without him.”

The Prime gave a low animalistic groan in acknowledgement.

The girl smirked, “Do you think he would approve if he found out you are my guardian?”

“I would imagine he would not condone the idea for certain reasons,” the semi-truck replied. “Of course, he may not also approve of the fact that now you have more ‘men’ in your life either.”

A smile broke upon Optimus’ face when the human burst out laughing. He often tried to cheer Bumblebee up the same way by making a sad thing seem less intimidating. From what Cade had said, Tessa was just as impossible as Bumblebee as a teenager. The parallels between the two youngsters were scary but if Optimus could parent his scout, he surely can help Tessa too by filling in.

“That’s a good point! Optimus?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for staying and keeping me safe.”

The mech stayed silent, pondering her words carefully. After a minute, he held his servo open for her to climb upon. He brought her close to his chest where if one were to listen closely could hear his spark pulsing. Tessa instinctively rested her head against one of his pieces of armor with a content sigh. It helped that his body temperature could keep others warm in close proximity but he didn’t have to tell her that.

She felt safe among him, protected like not even Galvatron could hurt her. She smiled again as his voice rumbled through her.

“I will always be here for you, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if this seems off or something, I've never written for this pairing before so I had to study Tessa closer and make sure I could do this as flawlessly as I can. I tried!


	3. Something New - TFA Ultra Magnus/Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Ultra Magnus/Megatron**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Sub Megatron**
> 
> **Requested by Emyly001**

He was skeptical at first. Giving up his position as the dominant one really was unheard of even in his own mind. To him, submission was weakness. But on the other hand, that was only applicable during battle since the berth was different. As long as it wasn’t in public or anybody in general saw it, he didn’t exactly care too much.

Lying on his back, Megatron’s legs had wrapped around his mate’s waist rather aggressively as he felt Ultra’s spike ram inside. The pressure on the nodes within his valve flared violently, delightfully enough that a feral grin began to spread across his heated faceplates. It was a type of pleasure he was not familiar with but found it to be a modest experience, he dare say. Now he knew why his consort loved it.

The change of roles did the Magnus a bit of good as well. As fun as it was to be stretched, being able to pound someone to oblivion was a welcome pace that made him feel like he had to work for it. A satisfying reward would come of his efforts which made his position much more important. Of course, there was the slight issue of the chassis size difference. He was huge mold for an Autobot but compared to the Decepticons, he was far from the largest mech. He was as big as Starscream who was three heads shorter than Megatron. He was basically trying to frag someone more than a quarter larger than he was. Apparently he wasn’t failing.

“Are you alright, Megatron?” He panted as he drove his member deeper.

The helicopter’s servos dug into the surface he rested upon, his backside arching. “I-I’m fine… just don’t…don’t stop!”

Smirking, the military truck lifted his partner’s hips and sank himself to the hilt, admiring how tight Megatron was. Slowly the charge of the overload incoming built rapidly, too fast in fact but he knew his mate was just as unstable.

Megatron growled. He felt on fire, his body roaring so maliciously but who was he to fight the glorious pleasure that was? He did nothing but let Ultra take complete control. As the Magnus leaned over him, over his chest more so, the warlord sat up so he could capture the lips of the mech. The kiss was rough but did not stall any movements between the two. His own twisted smile reformed when his mate gave a sudden yelp when he drew Energon. Instead of reeling back, his consort simply shook his head. From time to time, Ultra would be the victim of a bloodlust which he never found any reason to complain about. The fact that he dealt with it like a normal occurrence was amusing.

A rush of heat began to blind both of them. They were so close. The silver mech clung to the Magnus vigorously, rocking against each thrust until finally his access port contracted and a gush of transfluid from Ultra triggered him into his own overload. A guttural scream he neglected to conceal burst out of his vocalizer, his servos nearly denting the blue armor. His consort pressed against him in response, holding Megatron as steady as he could.

When both their charges died down, Ultra nudged the Decepticon insignia with his helm. He did not remove his spike from the sore valve as he awaited Megatron’s approval but found the feeling comforting just as him being filled was. The latter of the two huffed in contentment, his valve still twitching with the appendage inside. All he had to do was give his equal one glance and the other didn’t hesitate to retract. His valve then began to grasp air and a slight chill of emptiness shuddered through him.

“I’ll admit that wasn’t…too bad,” Megatron mewled, watching some of the fluids leak out of his opening.

The Magnus raised a brow, “You want to do this more often-?”

“I’d rather this become a ‘once-in-a-blue-moon’ occurrence as the humans would say, if you don’t mind. I like being the dominate force more than the submissive one but that doesn’t necessarily mean I didn’t enjoy it. It’s just not really my thing.”

Ultra all but snickered as he was dragged back into Megatron’s arm when the tyrant suddenly purred, “Now, let’s see if we can match that experience the other way around, shall we?”

It took less than a second for Ultra to be under his mate and knew very well where this was leading to despite his slight exhaustion. Maybe submission wasn’t Megatron’s thing but it was rather exciting while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another UltraMega fic! This pairing is one of my favorites, not gonna lie! Had fun with this one and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have!


	4. Respect - Bayverse Bumblebee/Drift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Bumblebee/Drift**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Admiration**
> 
> **Requested by SparkySparkfire**

Drift swore he had never dealt with someone as spirited and feisty as Bumblebee. The scout was hell on wheels, never could get him to stand still and meditate. That was what he liked about the Camaro. As Deadlock, he loved challenges. To push himself to combat another’s intellect, speed, and mortality was what he strived to do until he switched to the Autobot side and learned to channel his untamable nature. Bumblebee was like another version of his younger self.

He watched as the scout hit the training dummy with the ferocity of a cyber-cat. Nimble yet cunning and powerful. Each blow interested the samurai more on the fighting style of the mech. There were still rough edges in his technique but the kid had spark, he could tell. No doubt training to be the next Autobot Leader at this rate since Optimus was practically his father figure and most often wanted to be like their sires or carriers, biological or not. 

It was safe to say he was proud how far Bumblebee had come. Impressive for someone so young. He had nothing but admiration for him. Then again, sometimes he failed show it both on purpose and without knowing. When it was on purpose, it was mainly because of how reckless the sports car could become on missions. He didn’t blame the Autobot for wishing to cause mayhem against rugged Decepticons but sometimes one needed restraint and he believed he was Bumblebee’s.

Then there were the obvious quirks like good looking chassis, cute puppy dog optics he could stare at for days, and the sass with the radio he found oh so adorable. Bumblebee was a formidable mech to the core. There wasn’t anything bad about him as far as Drift could tell. Now if only the speedster would look his way.

Bee seemed to like him in a way too. The yellow mech sometimes played break-ups songs tauntingly towards him whenever he disapproved of an antic or action. It was more for fun than anything but every once in a while, the scout would wish to practice with him and unlike most battles, he acted politely fair since Drift was one of the few who treated him mostly as a worthy adversary.

But Drift still held his boundaries. He wouldn’t force himself upon a mech he wished to court. No, he was respectful that way. If Bumblebee ever did see the signs of his admiration, he could only hope it did not scare him off. Then again, if anything, the muscle car would be up in his face with questions like a bull with such a strong skull. Could he match the force of this speedster? Deadlock would have been cocky and said absolutely. Drift, however, was a bit skeptical but he was more than willing to take the chance at the appropriate time.

The next day, Drift perched himself upon the rooftops to peer down on his sweet little bumbler arrogantly charging at Crosshairs before the two started to role across the ground like a bunch of dirty mutts. His hound seemed to be winning to no surprise. He could hear several radio clips of curse words and slang being played through it all which were no doubt to get the green gunman riled up.

The samurai did his best not to smile as Crosshairs growled, pushing the Camaro to the ground. It didn’t take long though for Bee to gain a hold of leverage again against his opponent and pinned him down with lightning reflexes. Just like Optimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this off of Drift's "puppy dog" quote to Bumblebee from Age of Extinction because I found that rather cute!


	5. High Ho Hellraisers - Bayverse Ironhide/Crosshairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Ironhide/Crosshairs**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Romance in war; physiological torture of a NEST member**
> 
> **Requested by LadyOfTheIsle**

As the bullets flew…their bullets mostly, Ironhide twirled Crosshairs around with one arm blissfully but never keeping his optics off his lover. Even in battle, Crosshairs looked stunning as he fired upon the opposing Decepticon force with a cocky grin. How he managed to hit targets so perfectly while being moved by the weapons specialist was amazing in its own right. Beautiful was all he could describe his mech. When all the chaos ended and the last Decepticon hit the asphalt with a thud, both Autobots continued to rotate around dreamily before Ironhide jerked the unpredictable mech up to meet his lips. 

Crosshairs swooned, shooting a few rounds into the air ceremoniously. They both shared an obsession with guns, especially the large fusion cannons Ironhide just so happened to be adorned with. They weren’t afraid of anyone or anything and both proved headstrong on the battlefield with the itch to pull the trigger just because they could. That’s what made them so great together.

Of course, there was another common interest: antagonizing the rookies of Lennox’s team. One in particular, Garrett, was the butt of all their horror as he was not a believer that the Allspark actually existed which opened him to much more taunting from the couple. Both would snake their way to the barracks and pull pranks on the guy for a sick satisfaction. After all if they couldn’t harm him, they would gladly make sure their victim was distraught. Neither Optimus or Lennox approved of their attacks as a few of Garrett’s fellow soldiers did get hurt in the crossfire but it wasn’t like the two lovesick assholes cared.

Crosshairs nudged his mate playfully, “Oi, Hide, look who decided to leave the _nest_ today! Poor birdie must have fell far from his flock…and hit every branch from the morality tree on the way down.”

“Hmm hmm hmm, what should we do with him, Cross? Cats don’t like it when lost little birds wander in their territory.”

The younger of the two chuckled as he rubbed his helm against the other’s, mimicking a feline sound. Ironhide let the green mech bit his neck while he watched his prey try to sneak through the Autobot’s main hangar. Little did the human know he was getting close to the personal chambers of one of them, the one who moaned as denta tried to pierce his jugular in a vampire-like fashion. As the soldier turned the corner, Ironhide’s optics lit up with mischief before he walked out of the shadows.

They wouldn’t hurt him. To damage their chew toy was unethical and that was not their way of playing. Slowly, both mechs snuck towards the same hall the human went down. Crosshairs smirked when the organic came into view. Oh how helpless he looked. Growling, Ironhide began crawling on all fours in a predatory manner as his mate followed in tow.

“Nice aft, by the way,” Crosshairs purred.

“Focus.”

As they drew close with astonishing stealth, Garrett preoccupied himself with his notebook. If they could guess, he was documenting them or noting where everything was. A very rookie move and a very exposed tactic. Doing that on the assigned battlefield would get more than just one person killed and those like Ironhide loved to reveal weaknesses like that. He, of course, was blind to what was lurking behind him.

The black topkick paused for a brief moment before giving his lover a kiss on the cheek. Then he leapt at Garrett with a mechanical bellow. The expression of pure fear was priceless. Ironhide slid to halt before he reached his target, not wanting to squish him.

“Hello, meat bag! Remember me?”

The human looked as if he was going to have a heart attack and who was to blame him when he also noticed Crosshairs was smirking behind the intimidating mech. But the large Autobot didn’t have the chance to say anything else when his prey fainted. He was still breathing as far as Hide could tell but he was out cold. A brief flash of disappointment fled to his face.

Crosshairs sneered, “Aw, look what you did! Now how are we going to have any fun?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Ironhide scoffed childishly. “But damn did that rush of energy feel great!”

“If you’re still charged up then why don’t we fix that somewhere more private? Garrett can be our watchdog,” The gunslinger mewled as he slipped past the steamed mech.

Ironhide chuckled as he followed, leaving poor Garrett in the middle of the hall unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so similar that they work a bit too perfectly together! I can just imagine the sheer terror that they can cause! Also Garrett didn't die...he'll live to be hunted again.


	6. Just a Moment - TFA Optimus Prime/Rodimus Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Optimus Prime/Rodimus Prime**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Fluff, semi-public sex**
> 
> **Requested by UnknownAlien**

The kisses hid the moans both mechs seemed to be emitting as their interface panels rubbed against one another. They had to keep quiet or else they would get caught, especially since they were not only in a side storage room in the High Council chambers but Ultra Magnus was literally on the other side discussing defense strategies with Alpha Trion. Thankfully the older Autobots didn’t hear them prior and the room they were stuck in rarely was ever used. In fact, all it held was scattered junk most likely worthless and lobbed inside carelessly. For defensive planning, this room would not even be considered to be peered into.

“Rodimus, I can’t believe you are going to get us into so much trouble! Next time, wait until we get to one of our own chambers!” Optimus harshly whispered.

The hot rod rubbed the firetruck’s abdomen, resulting in the latter to jerk against the former. He laughed, “Don’t fuss so much. Besides, don’t you like the thrill of it all? We’re so close to getting caught and yet the adrenaline is ever so sweeter. It’s almost like the idea of it makes everything much more climactic.”

The red and blue mech hissed, “Yeah but if Ultra finds us, he’s going to kill us. And I can’t imagine what Sentinel’s going to say if this slips out.”

“I say let Ultra watch. I don’t have a problem with an audience. As for Sentinel, one shot of an arrow up his aft and we’re golden.”

“You’re a daredevil, Roddy, I’ll give you that.” Optimus shook his head in defeat but still busted out a smile as the flame-decorated mech leaned upon him with lustful optics. He always let himself get into these situations but with Rodimus always begging for him to come and play, he found the urge to deny the archer practically non-existent. His self-control dwindled in his companion’s presence alone so when a slight whimper escaped Rodimus’ vocalizer as he crushed against a cluster of sensors, he nearly wanted to make the bot scream right there. Screw Ultra Magnus…well, not to be disrespectful or anything.

“Did you hear something?” Their superior suddenly asked.

Both of the Primes froze. Oh, they were dead! They had to be! Brief panic overtook Optimus while his partner just smirked and continued, nibbling on the blue audial fins. He found the firetruck’s uncertainty rather hot. Optimus knew the consequences for being with him. He was very adventurous and loved to take things to levels they should be wary about.

The elderly Autobot sighed, “Probably just a bunch of meta-mice scurrying about. I told Perceptor we should call an exterminator.”

“Yes…alright then.”

As the Magnus and Alpha Trion bickered once again, Rodimus held one servo over the Prime’s mouth as he grinded his abdomen down for more intoxicating pleasure. He knew his fellow subordinate loved it just as much as he did because Optimus immediately grabbed his hips and pushed them flush upon his own body. Mockingly, Optimus placed his servo over the hot rod’s mouth as well.

They were careful not to make any of the surrounding objects move or make a sound which proved extremely difficult for Rodimus as he really desired to buck to gain extra jolts of stimulation. Their breathing among each other’s palms became labored. Heat rose to unbearable levels that made their remaining regard for being silent sink. It didn’t take long for both mechs to overload, servos denting places that would be hard to explain to Ratchet. Luckily, no one had come in upon them as the door was still shut. But…it had gone deadly quiet.

“I think we’re in trouble,” Optimus scowled.

His lover scoffed however, “Relax, they left right before we finished.”

“Oh Alpha left, but I did not.” That sentence from beyond the door abruptly made the wheels in their processor screech to halt. Both sets of optics widened to the brim as they both turned their heads towards the direction of the exit in unison. 

“Do you think this room has windows?” Rodimus whispered sheepishly.

Optimus glared a bit dumbfounded at him but said nothing. There was nowhere to go. At least they had their moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but this scenario popped into my head and it was wonderful! Decided to try it out, see how great I could do.


	7. At War's End - TFA Ultra Magnus/Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Ultra Magnus/Megatron**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Implied mpreg, fluff, spin off of _Megatron's Regime_**
> 
> **Requested by GunMetal2017**

Fighting against Megatron was one thing but raising sparklings was something else. To be fair when he found out he was pregnant, courtesy of the one mech he originally opposed, he questioned whether he was suited to be a carrier. Then again, he also had the same doubts about being a leader when he first took on the role but he did mighty fine apparently. Parenting seemed harder than anything the battlefield could have produced. Even three Decepticon Omega clones could not be this difficult to tame?

Astro and Magna connected heads and fell back. They weren’t very pleased with one another and since they held mixed personalities of their creators, they found no shame in confronting the problem head-on…not just rhetorically. Most sparklings would have cried from the impact between the two but not them. They merely rubbed their helms in confusion before Magna leapt towards her brother again. A servo separated the two while Magna tried to scurry towards Astro like one of those bearded dragons challenging an opponent.

“I swear you two will be the death of me,” Ultra mused. Both babies did not acknowledge his words of course.

When an arm wrapped around his waist, his servo fled away from his sparklings in surprise which allowed the two little ones to resume their roughhousing. He let out a gasp but then stubbornly elbowed his mate teasingly in the abdomen, earning a chuckle from his partner.

Megatron smirked, “Feisty today, dear?”

A roll of the optics and a mocking sneer was the response. “Don’t jump on me like that. You know how I still get when I’m alerted.”

“Ah yes, but you look so cute when you squeal, my pet.”

It was true that since the war put him on edge, surprises were frowned upon for the longest time. Even after the ordeal with Shockwave this made him highly suspect of his surroundings so a good gesture was still met with some hostility until he realized whom it was from and what it was for. Megatron knew perfectly well not to do it but when he grew into one of those _moods_ , sometimes he forgot in the agenda to court his mate by any means necessary. Ultra didn’t blame him during that period and it seemed this was one of those times so it was forgivable.

The helicopter peered down on his children noting how cunning and powerful they were becoming at such a young age. Ironically, he had warned Ultra the chances of the sparklings having a mixture of their personalities were very high and that meant they were going to be trouble from the start. He and his mate knew some challenges were inevitable and this was one of them. Both loved their creations nevertheless, worthy heirs to a glorious empire they had built together after millennia of separation. Megatron admitted Astro and Magna were the greatest things he could ever have, perhaps even better than having Cybertron at last.

“They are a sign of victory and the outcome of prosperity, are they not?” The Magnus smiled. “The unification we hold so dear. Though I believe I may need more convincing…”

Megatron gave a haughty glance at his mate who in return shot him an impious look. He could not stop the Energon from accelerating through his system because of that. What Ultra was implying even after he said the sparklings were hard to handle somewhat stunned the warlord briefly but considering his mate was never one to back down from any task or challenge, a stubbornness he appreciated, it would be unlike Ultra to not consider having more kids to have Megatron prove himself as a worthy partner. Whether Ultra could handle what he was asking for was better left determined by his beloved and him alone. Megatron would not dare deter his consort’s will…plus he didn’t exactly dislike the notion of more sparklings either if it meant more of a lineage to his dynasty as well as more time to play for that reward too.

The warmonger mewled as he picked up his mate bridal style and began carrying the mech to their berth in the other room. He nuzzled the military truck’s faceplates when Ultra suddenly froze. “Wait, what about the sparklings? Who’s going to-?”

“Silverstrike! Voyager! Please take our younglings out to the gardens to let them release their pent-up energy for a few cycles,” Megatron commed but did not take his optics off his dear Magnus.

The two guards entered the room and brought the sparklings to lie in their arms, cooing and toying with them while smiling at the little giggles they produced. They were the most trusted of the guards Megatron had within his fortress and he knew they loved spending time with his children. As the four left, he continued to his berth with the concerned Ultra in his arms.

“There’s no need to be worried, my dear. You know they will take care of our sparklings.”

“It’s not that. It’s just it’s so weird for me to see your Decepticons a part of me and my children’s lives. It’s not bad, of course, but it’s a very good strange. I hope that’s not offending.”

Megatron shook his head with laughter before setting his sparkmate down, bringing the smaller mech’s hips to align with his own. “You can never do such a thing, I assure you.”

Giving a low moan, Ultra kissed the silver tyrant as the latter began to map his chassis. He gave another look of pure guilt when his interface clicked open and saw the upbeat reaction of his mate. Feeling Megatron’s enclosed panels grind against his defenseless valve made a shiver of lust rattle down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeyyyy, UltraMega are back again! The breeding kink works well with this pairing, I don't know about you?


	8. Secrets - TFP Arcee/Shockwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Arcee/Shockwave**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Blackmail, sexual tension, breeding kink mention**
> 
> **Requested by Dark-Subtext**

This was bad. This was extremely bad. She had almost exposed herself a few cycles ago to all of reformed Cybertron with a comment she made regarding the fallen including her brother, the brother no one knew she had. Hardwire was not just family but he was a Decepticon and if word got out she was related to a Decepticon, her life among the Autobots would be damaged. Although she knew some like Optimus and the main eight of his team would forgive her secret and treat her the same way, others would not take the news very sound as they did not know her as well as Team Prime. In the back of her mind, somebody had to have pieced that blunder of a comment together. It was only a matter of time before it escaped to the public now!

“A secret is not a secret when it is shared for all to hear.”

Arcee stopped pacing and turned with hidden fear at the origin of the voice. From the shadows appeared Shockwave, the one person other than Megatron she knew damn well not to take on alone. The mech drew close, audial fins twitching in thought. He stopped within a few feet of her, observing how she held her ground.

The scientist resisted the illogical urge to laugh at her feeble attempt to stand up against his lumbering presence. “You belong with the Decepticons if you are related to one. You should have been on Megatron’s side of the war. Why did you abandon your own?”

The femme’s optics narrowed, “I chose my side. Just because Hardwire was a Decepticon does not mean I had to go with him. As much as I loved my brother, he died doing the wrong thing. We both know that.”

“To you, yes, but to me, I find his sacrifice for the greater good of Cybertron to be logical. You should have too. But he is not why I am here. The discovery of you being a Decepticon has awoken several of us including me to rethink plans of conquering our world back. Even Megatron was a bit surprised to hear of you though he still wishes not to be a part of anything we Decepticons do but like all bots, he can be persuaded to change his mind and return as our rightful leader.”

“First off, again I’m not a Decepticon. Secondly, I don’t give a damn what you or your cannon fodder think. You aren’t taking Cybertron, period! So get it through your processor: I want nothing to do with you,” the motorcycle growled preparing to walk away.

Shockwave did not move but he replied, “And you would leave your secret in the servos of someone who can and would give the order for it to be leaked from here to Earth, leaving you at the mercy of those you consider your friends? When this gets out, who will you be able to turn to? I am offering you a chance of clemency and it will be my only proposition.”

She was stumped. Shockwave was right. Not meeting his optic as she returned to face him, she sighed, “What do you want?”

“I want you. You see the Decepticon Empire lost all its femmes on Cybertron sans Airachnid and we have been low on breeding ever since considering mechs cannot produce as many sparklings as femmes can and the process to spawn an army takes much longer. You are adequate size and can bear roughly four to five batches of triplet and quadruplet sparklings per stellar cycle, nearly triple what most mechs can do in several stellar cycles.”

Arcee backed away but Shockwave began to follow, optic trained on her like a hawk. Her small wing kibble pressed against the wall as she found herself out of room. He paused again but this time she nearly touched his abdomen.

“With you technically being a Decepticon, you belong to the Empire itself and you are therefore required to obey me. Starscream has disappeared so the Decepticon throne has nobody except Cyclonus and me and since Cyclonus is busy with another problem, this makes me the temporary leader. The leaders are more than often the alpha breeder in most species including those from Earth. To make progress and to monitor the rebirth of the Decepticon Empire, I shall be your mate as I do not trust your well-being in the servos of others. Bearing in mind you are...beautiful, most other Decepticons would resort to illogical methods to obtain you, methods that I will kill others for if they decided to carry them out upon you.”

She groaned, “Wouldn’t being among the Decepticons automatically give away my secret too?”

The mech shook his helm, “No, you will aid us in private and when you become impregnated, I can help you hide your condition from wandering optics. Believe it or not, this is not the first time I have done such a thing for someone.”

Arcee admitted she was a bit overwhelmed by all the information, some of which she never wanted to hear but there was a chance it was her only option. If Shockwave proved true and she left letting him reveal the secret, she would be damned. If they found out she was the mate of a Con, she’d be even more screwed. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation.

Shockwave extended a servo to her openly, a sign that she had to make a choice. “Join me to honor your brother. I promise it will not be as bad as you were led to be certain of. It is your destiny now.”

Her brother would be proud again. Hesitantly, she took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave's a bit unusual to pair someone with especially in this particular universe. Like I can imagine he does wish the best for a mate and would not just use him or her as a slave but he wouldn't know exactly how to show he cares. He wouldn't harm Arcee I believe but he might not know what to do to make her happy to be with him either.


	9. Gifts - TFP Megatron/Smokescreen/Soundwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Megatron/Smokescreen/Soundwave**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Courting attempts, love triangle**
> 
> **Requested by Skyress98**

The feeling of the air rushing past his frame was still present even after he was grounded. That was an experience he was never going to forget. Plus there was some brashness left over from how he also out flew Megatron skydiving. At one point though, he thought he heard the tyrant laugh and speak his name tauntingly which considering he had just robbed him seemed unlikely. But that didn’t matter now. He had the Omega Keys and the Decepticons were weeping keyless. Smokescreen: two! Decepticons: zero!

A few days had passed from his daring escape and so far, nada on Con movement. They were probably still upset by their loss. Within that time, Optimus had approved for him to go back to scouting though he checked in every other five minutes with concern it seemed. To get away from the base and the hassles of dealing with the other Autobots, Smokescreen often fled to a hillside where the dawn was the most awe-inspiring thing the world could provide him. He never showed anyone it on account of his private memories with the place since he first arrived on Earth. A perfect hotspot.

He rested under the tree there, its autumn coloring so vivid and beautiful to match its rising sun. But his moment of peace was interrupted when its leaves abruptly shook angrily as something bounced off the branches before hitting the ground with a surprising thud. He didn’t reel back but he also didn’t hide his fear. A silver box lied in wait beside exposed roots gleaming ever so jeeringly. He peered up into the tree and back down again in wonder. Somebody apparently knew he visited here on occasion but whether it was a trap or not was undetermined. Against his better judgement, he carefully brought the box to his lap and opened it.

“Primus! There’s no way!”

Optics grew wide at what they saw: stunning purple crystals shined bright that almost made him let go of the box in shock. Purple core crystals were not just rare but they were only found in Kaon and used for expensive accessories mainly. Only the wealthiest could ever afford to get a single crystal much less a bunch of them. Mining and production had halted during the war to use its factories for military industrial items but the fact that they still existed in pristine condition amazed him.

But who would give them to him of all people? Surely there had to be a mistake? Narrowing his optics in confusion, Smokescreen closed the box and put it in his subspace. He then transformed and headed home, not realizing someone was watching from afar.

A screen lit up in the shadows tracing his every move, watching him speed away. A comm. link activated as a baritone voice echoed.

_“It seems our little Elite Guard likes our gift. I wonder if he knows core crystals are used for courting one’s future mate, or in this case ‘mates’. Such a brave, perfect consort deserves the best, wouldn’t you agree Soundwave?”_

The spymaster nodded to himself, moving across the rocks like a panther as he still kept his eye trained on the fleeing Autobot. The panels on the side of his visor twitched in response.

_“He is absolutely worthy of more than the Autobots can give. If only he could see how our sparks yearn for his. Keep him close, my dear. We will soon have him for ourselves.”_

Smokescreen drove into base later that day but was careful not to show his fellow teammates the gift he had received. He even hid its presence best he could from the humans since knowing Miko, the girl would accidentally rat him out loudly even if it was only because of sheer curiosity. When he got to his room, he quickly reopened the box just to smile at it. What great lengths his admirer must have gone through to get them was unfathomable. He honestly appreciated the effort, Bot or Con.

He rubbed the top of the box delicately. “Whoever you are, just know I will take care of them. Thank you.”

The following night, the speedster raced to his favorite spot again. This time he had snuck out without Optimus’ consent so hopefully the boss bot wasn’t monitoring the scanners tonight. Ratchet usually did but recently the low Con activity made the medic less prone to watching the screens intensely so his discovery was practically risk-free. 

He rested upon the ground again but saw in the corner of his optics another object, this time a bit more octagonal in shape as well as clear to where something was visibly moving inside but it too looked like a container. Grabbing it, Smokescreen gave a sincere laugh as he saw what lied within. Various colored Kaon Kropids, fish-like Cybertronian fauna, swam in the makeshift tank full of transparent non-carbonated oil so peacefully. Their bio-lit metallic scales shimmered like the stars above. He had thought they had gone extinct since the war wiped out their natural habitat in the oil fields but apparently someone had saved a few of them. He could hear their little chirps as they briefly broke the surface before settling back down among their fake objects that lied at the bottom.

The crystals were one thing but Kaon Kropids alerted him to the pattern. Both were from Kaon and that was the Decepticon capital so his admirer had to be one in order to have had both items. No Autobots could get near the city once the war became an idea so it was extremely unlikely someone from base or an Autobot undetected would have acquired them. 

As unusual of a notion that was for him, Smokescreen still held his smile. He had a good concept of who it could be. Knockout only loved Breakdown so he was out. Starscream hated pretty much everybody and Dreadwing had no interest in pursuing any relationships so that left Soundwave and Megatron. It made sense for the third in command to have been watching him the entire time but it was Megatron who spoke his name so chillingly while he jumped from the Nemesis. One problem: Megatron and Soundwave were together. It was common knowledge so did they both become enthralled by him?

Keeping the tank steady, the rookie carried it back home with him despite it would take about thirty minutes walking. But he paused after a few feet and turned towards the cliffs lingering in the backdrop of his spot’s view. A small dash of black or maybe purple sat in the far distance and slowly, he tilted his helm. His admirer was here. Soundwave was here.

He only gave a shy nod knowing the communications officer could see it and continued on, one digit caressing the Kropids’ container softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really think of extremely rare gifts so I bullshit them and figured if they cam from Kaon (Megatron's home city), it would be rare enough. I noticed Smokescreen also has a knack for Earth wildlife so he may have had some interest in Cybertron's.


	10. Loyalty - TFA Megatron/Shockwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Megatron/Shockwave**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Size kink, Autobot form kink(?), jealous Megatron, roleplaying**
> 
> **Requested by Catrinne (Guest)**

Among the wreckage that was the Nemesis, courtesy of Starscream, the remaining Decepticons tore the shredded material away and rerouted the scraps towards a new project their leader had in mind. Project Omega was one of the greatest feats of Cybertron and they all had to admit Ultra Magnus was pretty damn incredible for pulling that off. Now, of course, it was their turn.

Shockwave did his best to make sure the parts required for the Omega clones were mainly unscathed to provide excellent armor for the titans. Lugnut, however, wasn’t as careful and was simply throwing damaged or unnecessary parts into the pile. This made the spy glare. But before he could say anything against it, all the comm. links among the crew sounded.

“Shockwave! Get to the main deck immediately!” That was Lord Megatron…and he sounded angry. Great.

“You enraged our glorious Megatron?” Lugnut growled, central optic dilating in fury.

The purple tank did his best not to give in to the urge to charge at his teammate. “Oh shut up, you brute sycophant.”

As he made his way through the halls of the warship or at least what were supposed to be the halls, he couldn’t help but wonder what did he do wrong? He couldn’t recall any incidents or blunders on his part throughout his spying career. The whole concept seemed illogical for someone like him. He rarely if ever made any mistakes. Unless Megatron still was ticked about his recent feud with Lugnut, then that was understandable but even then he hadn’t really done anything. 

When the door to Megatron’s slightly damaged throne room opened, Shockwave froze in confusion. His leader was nowhere in sight. A few seconds passed before he decided to leave only to suddenly find himself slammed against the wall by the throat. Who else but his superior stood in front of him, optics holding such fire which he was very unfamiliar with.

“My liege? W-what did I do? There must be a misundersta-ACK!”

The warlord hissed, “Do you really think I wouldn’t notice how much attention you’ve been getting as your Autobot disguise? You let yourself be gullible to play with the Autobots like that Velocitronian half breed, Blurr is it? You belong to me, nobody else! Not even an Autobot should be able to taint your loyalty to me!”

The Decepticon subordinate was hit by the realization of what his master meant and if he could he would have frowned. “I did not fraternize with the enemy, my lord! At most I only lowered myself that far to get information for the Decepticon cause but I assure you, I did no such thing throughout my time on Cybertron!”

He was dropped and landed on the floor on his aft, causing him to rub it in irritation. When his master’s expression abruptly changed from anger to that of a mischievous smile, Shockwave actually began to become quite fearful.

“Then why don’t you prove it?” Megatron mewled, taking his spot on the throne. He patted his lap invitingly and for once, Shockwave was dumbfounded at what he was offered. But if it meant demonstrating his dedication to his superior and him alone, he would gladly take the chance.

Unquestioningly, he approached his master but did not object when black servos brought him to straddle the grey thighs. He only held onto Megatron’s forearms as he leaned against the warm chassis, his port fluttering with anticipation. He was abruptly pushed back slightly while his lord continued to grin.

The tyrant chuckled, “Longarm is the treacherous one in this situation, is he not? I need to remind him of his place.”

So that’s the game Megatron wanted to roleplay? So be it. Shockwave gave a low moan as he changed into the traitorous Prime disguise, cunning blue optics hungrily meeting lustful vermillion. He was definitely smaller than Megatron but that didn’t mean he couldn’t impress his master. 

“Blurr was good, but can you prove to me you can do better, Decepticon?” 

“So you did frag the blue racer?”

Shockwave shrugged, “If you must know when I let him have me, I only thought about you.”

Megatron began running his servos up and down the waist of the former intelligence officer as he was unfamiliar with the body. Well to be fair, Shockwave never had the time to show off his new form in this way but so far, the warlord loved the curves and wide format the body gave. What Longarm lacked in height he made up with in width. Kissing the lips of his subordinate, Megatron growled possessively and clutched his hips as he rubbed the underside of them. 

He smirked again when the Autobot pretender arched to meet his grasp. “That’s a good Autobot. Show me how much of a traitor you are.”

“Of course, my liege!” Shockwave purred as his valve opened in response to his superior’s pressured spike being released. He spared no seconds and took the huge appendage to the hilt. He actually had to pause for a moment to adjust due to the fact that his Longarm disguise also changed his interface array, making it tighter but he wasn’t complaining as the feeling of being overstuffed set his circuits on fire. Leaning his helm to the side so his master could bite his neck, the spy let Megatron take his hips and slam himself into his stretched opening. He could barely contain any sounds as the red optic on his forehead flared to life with each thrust.

Megatron snarled while his spike was clutched so aggressively. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? Longarm was becoming his new favorite toy each time he made the Autobot scream. So tight, so perfect that he couldn’t think of anything to match it. When one of his thrusts hit a very delicious bundle of sensors, Shockwave let out a cry loud enough that he was sure everyone on Earth could hear. The valve he was so eager to fill finally contracted brutally, milking him empty within seconds as he groaned against Longarm’s neck.

They both slouched upon the throne. The larger mech had his dear scientist lie upon his chassis in comfort as their internal levels cooled down. 

Shockwave still grinded down upon his master’s spent member slowly to enjoy the ripples his port loved to produce in the aftermath. He didn’t dare remove himself as he found the transfluid stuck inside his plugged entrance feeling absolutely wonderful when he moved. If he continued, he would no doubt bring himself to overload again.

He snagged his leader’s lips with a flustered smile, “Blurr doesn’t have anything on you, my lord. He is nothing compared to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A counterpart to the common Shockwave "Longarm"/Blurr ship. I am surprised this pairing isn't very common. It's on the verge of not being a rare pair but it still lacks enough support which is why I added the Longarm part in it to make it seem rarer.


	11. Unique - Bayverse Quintessa/Vivian Wembley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Quintessa/Vivian Wembley**
> 
> **Rating: General**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Interspecies relationship, admiration**
> 
> **Requested by templarhalo**

Quintessa laughed, “Look at them, Megatron, so primitive. Such a shame Optimus wastes his time protecting them. Now go fetch the staff and find my Knights if you can.”

The Cybertronian nodded silently and transformed, leaving the self-proclaimed creator to stare upon the etchings on her wall. It was nice that her new warrior didn’t seem to fight her control. He was tired because he just wanted to go home which left him susceptible to her brainwashing. Poor mech.

She placed a hand on the wall and the swirling mass that was her mirror to the outside world changed to a new vision, one that made her glare in wonder and disgust. Vivian Wembley, a history professor at Oxford University, 32, seemed to be the stubborn type of human always with a sarcastic tone. Apparently she was the last descendant of Merlin, the supposed wizard whom the Knights entrusted with her staff. Fools, all of them! Because of that, the staff imprinted on the human and now only those related to him could wield it. She was the last one.

How could a creature made of flesh be so endowed yet so blind and frail? There was something alluring about her though, something powerful that Quintessa couldn’t explain. The humanity in Vivian was filthy but every other aspect wasn’t bad per say. In fact, it was almost like looking at a reflection with some altercations. If only she could study the woman up close then she could figure out why she found the fleshling so interesting. She couldn’t exactly bring her here of course but soon Cybertron would breach Earth’s atmosphere and Vivian would be the only person capable of discovering where her staff lied since it would now only reveal itself to those it trusts within the bloodline of this Merlin. Nemesis would be on standby until then.

“What makes you so special?” Quintessa muttered to herself.

She watched as Vivian began speaking rather arrogantly with the other human that stood in her way, Cade Yeager. She apparently didn’t like being told off and it was perfect understandable for Quintessa’s point of view. Femmes were rare but superior on her world, why not on Earth? Besides, teachers like her were treated with utmost respect. They were considered the wisest of all so for a lowly junkyard scrapper to speak in such a way to a high position was outrageous. Did humans not respect those who carry valuable information? That Cade should have been decapitated right where he stood for his manners.

Of course, human knowledge was a bit flawed but nevertheless one who teaches must not be treated this way. What if she could coax Vivian into joining her? That way she wouldn’t have to waste such a talent and humans could always learn new tricks. If she could convince the woman into realizing she was above all including the Cybertronians, perhaps there would be no need for unnecessary impractical fighting for the staff. She didn’t want to kill what she could rule though Unicron would still have to perish for her plans to work but that may kill the humans also. At she would have her new pet.

Quintessa laughed as she saw the headmaster named Cogman jump the male in response to his tongue against the professor. She already had a knack of influence on some mechs yet she was still oblivious to it. Pity but that could be fixed.

“Oh my dear Vivian, how you are so distinctive. You would be perfect among us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea how this pairing would work but I tried to kick start it to see where it could possibly go. Wasn't that bad actually.


	12. Not Alone - TFP Megatron/Miko Nakadai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Megatron/Miko Nakadai**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Post- _Predacons Rising_ , suicide attempt (trigger warning), holoforms**
> 
> **Requested by TransformersMangaFangirl**

There were things she remembered that were the epitome of her life. They were unmatchable to common routine people drowned themselves among now and days. She was alive back then at seventeen. There were things she regretted as well, things that she couldn’t take back. Now she knew how the Cybertronians felt once their world was destroyed.

Cybertronians. Bulkhead. Awesome, demolishing Bulkhead. She regretted that. He wasn’t here anymore; he never did return. But she never blamed him for staying on Cybertron. That was his home and Earth was hers. Jack, June, Bill, and Raf understood that just as much as she did. Her friends…family she had to leave behind to return to Tokyo which she regretted too. Turns out her call back to Japan were her parents wishing to give her a life with an arranged husband and to make an honest woman of her. Her family in America was blocked from her life because of it. Eventually, the phone no longer rang and the emails didn’t come. Maybe it was for the best.

Last she heard, Jack became a motorsport superstar and nicknamed two of his prized rides the _Prime Divinity_ (07) and _The Guardian_ (84). June retired from her job as a nurse and became a caretaker of stray animals whom she trained so she could get them good homes. Since the Cybertronians weren’t among them anymore, Special Agent William Fowler was relocated to a base in Qatar and so far, he has been neck deep in paperwork. Raf went on to become a great technician and technological scientist, discovering new ways to conserve energy and make everything less deadly to the planet’s ecosystem…whatever that meant.

It seemed everyone had moved on rather well and weren’t bound to anything whereas she was stuck here, trapped in a loveless marriage with nobody to understand what she could have been and what she could become still. But the domestic life had taken its toll on her skills and her spirit so perhaps not. She felt alien in her own home, in her own city, in her own country. She didn’t belong caged in a place she lost compassion for. 

To be honest, dark thoughts swarmed her mind like ravenous wolves and their voices were becoming harder to drown out. Was she the bad guy of all this? Tears made mascara drip down her cheeks as she rocked in her chair. There were very few options Miko had left in life and at this point, only one sounded great. A swift release and there should only be a brief minute of pain, maybe less. There was no fear in the thought either but she could argue she had faced the fears of death when she got trapped in the cave-in with Bulkhead and the Decepticons, killed Hardshell, and managed to survive a beastly dragon. There couldn’t be anything she could be afraid of now.

Silently, she walked towards her bedroom and peered languidly at the wall where her husband’s handmade katana rested. It was beautiful piece of steel but it was supposedly only for decoration instead of actual combat. It was time to change its purpose. She took the sword and headed into the field of cherry blossoms her husband grew. Their flowers fell from the branches so delicately that she swore she could make out whispers as they landed beside her. She exhaled calmly as she brought her weapon to poke at her stomach. Swift and sure. Nobody would miss her.

But before Miko had the chance to sink the blade in, another type of whisper echoed through her trees. A deep baritone murmur seemed to have rattled the vegetation and the plants all shifted slightly to her right but she did not feel any wind.

The whisper then became a full bodied voice that made a smile creep upon her tired visage. “What happened to you being the only face I’ll never forget when that face holds not the fire of the one I remember?”

The katana clattered on the ground. “Megatron? You came back?” Her broken tone made him usher something in Cybertronian in response. Warm air breezed past her neck as the shadow of a large horned helm dwarfed her, his presence was no less welcoming.

“I…I’ve just been…so lost that I’ve forgotten…myself,” Miko nonchalantly continued. “I miss you guys so much that…nothing feels complete anymore. I can’t stay like this, Megatron. I want to go home. Can you…save me?”

She heard the mechanical whirrs of his cogs moving and before she knew it, he stood in front of her with those blood red optics most would faint at. He must have been in holoform mode because he was only seven feet tall so his body may have been hidden within the fields. He was a bit more rustic than she remembered but that didn’t deter his appearance from being outright terrifying. His fangs formed a rather calming sneer.

“Miko, the human Wrecker, has finally submitted to the world she knew she was better than. Death will not fix anything but make the other aspect of your problem worse. I can merely observe. I know how you feel though. I left my Decepticons behind to enter a permanent exile away from what I’ve done and I have considered offlining myself but that would be merciful and I do not deserve that.”

The woman made a neutral expression, “I guess we’re even then?”

Megatron stared at her for a second before grabbing her arm gently and placing a servo on her shoulder. “You and I are survivors of our own hells we’ve formed. To escape it is another chance at life but with a new take on the world. This doesn’t have to be the end, only the beginning. I’m not going to lie, I’ve grown rather fond of this planet but since I can’t return to Cybertron and you wish to disappear from the world, how about you go with me around Earth. It’s a pretty big adventure and I may need someone to accompany me. Are you up to it, Miko?”

The human began to genuinely laugh as the former warlord wiped away her remaining tears with his claws. 

That evening, her husband returned to find Miko’s favorite old outfit missing from its place and outside his katana embedded in the soil of the cherry blossom fields with his wife’s sash tied around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was depressing as shit to write and review. I personally have never experienced suicidal tendencies but some of my friends have and helping them get through it was...scary for a multitude of reasons.
> 
> I know somebody's going to criticize the voices part about suicidal thoughts so I will tell you this can happen. Everyone's suicidal episodes are different. One of my friends had no medical record of schizophrenia or any mental illness at all but then she suddenly grew depressed from a personal event I won't mention out loud and she started complaining about the voices. They would only kick in when she became sad, cried, or sometimes angry. She eventually sought therapy and the voices dwindled to merely nothing over time. A sister of another friend developed suicidal thoughts but didn't seem to have voices. Instead, she experienced fabricated pain where her mind would try to simulate the pain she imagined which led to vicious migraines and nerve disruption. So maybe it works differently for some people, I don't really know.


	13. The Soldier's Wife - Bayverse Ironhide/Sarah Lennox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Ironhide/Sarah Lennox**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Seduction, cheating, interspecies romance**
> 
> **Requested by optimus+maximus**

Ironhide was ashamed of himself. If Optimus found out, the Prime would bind him to his chambers back at base for eternity. If Will ever found out, his head would be the new trophy upon the fireplace right next to that giant scary buck with the fucked up eye. He was dead! 

But she was persistent and he did love her. Lennox was one thing but Sarah was an entirely different ballgame on the human spectrum he wasn’t prepared for. His job was to protect her while Will was transferred out and he did…but the guilty pleasures that came with his absence were out of the Autobot’s control. He would never rat Sarah out for being curious even though he knew damn well it was more than just an interest now.

What was worse was how she could become “intrigued” by him at any given time without warning even when Will was back. Sarah once had actually crawled into his cab in the middle of the night wearing skimpy lingerie while her husband was asleep in the bedroom no more than seven feet from the garage where he was parked and technically interfaced with him or at least with some of the parts within his interior. He had to admit the human was a wonderful partner for someone so small but it still put him on edge that Will was just a few feet away as his truck form had creaked up and down with her driving him to the brink twice. Even he wasn’t that daring.

This time Will was home and Sarah was deliberately teasing him, trying to get him to rev his engine. How long he could resist her fatal charm he definitely couldn’t say. It didn’t help she had short shorts and a ripped shirt with no bra on as she played, keeping herself at an angle so her husband wouldn’t suspect anything out of the ordinary even if he decided to look their way. The angle also gave his optical sensors a great view. Although he didn’t much care for them normally, her mammalian glands peeking out were large from breastfeeding Annabelle and they did look very appealing. He had wondered what human sparklings found so enticing about them until he used the internet and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised by the results. 

“P-please, Sarah, I can’t take it!”

She slid her hands over his dashboard which made him purr. “Don’t worry, baby. Mama’s here for you.”

It was absolute torture how much Ironhide wanted to bring out his holoform and just take the bitch in heat but for one thing, that form didn’t not do great in crammed spaces and secondly, Lennox…was…right…there! Hunting season, no thank you! 

“Ironhide, your seats are burning up. Are you okay?” She asked innocently.

The topkick breathed heavily as he felt her hand rub his gearstick in the center of the cab. He knew what she wanted to do and he desired it too oh so badly. She still leaned against his window to lookout for Will who was occupied fixing one of his quads. What the human didn’t know was that technically that was Ironhide’s fault and he may have backed into it out of shock one night with Sarah but that information was sealed tight.

Another pulse of divine pleasure shook through the interior of the truck vigorously. The woman merely raised a brow at her companion but Ironhide was far worse than she could guess. It took every ounce of restraint to not deal with the problem head on. His temperature was sky rocketing to unbearable levels.

Finally, Ironhide couldn’t take it. He squeaked but kept his voice as steady as he could when he shouted, “William!”

The soldier turned to see Sarah slightly surprised and smoke pouring out from the stacks. He narrowed his eyes, “Yeah?”

“Sarah needs to run to the store so I’m taking her! We’ll be back in an hour!”

“Fine, go for it-”

Before Lennox finished his sentence, Ironhide bolted from the driveway and left dust in his wake. He didn’t go too far but far enough so an entire tree line would cover them from any unwelcome distractions.

Sarah undressed and stroked his seats mischievously as his panting intensified. Less than a second later, Ironhide roared, “You started this, you’re going to help me finish! Get yourself on my gearshift now!”

She smirked at his persistence. What had she awoken? Well, she was about to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I made this, I decided to add a cheesy scenario because it cracked me up and every time I reread this, it gets even funnier. Like it took five days to get it where it is because I was laughing my ass off each sentence I made and for the first three days, zero progress had been made because of it.


	14. Three's a Crowd - TFA Lockdown/Bumblebee/Swindle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Lockdown/Bumblebee/Swindle**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Mods, black market, manipulation, prostitution**
> 
> **Requested by Echo Stargazer**

Bee knew the risks and the illegal nature of mods but there was a sense of empowerment they gave him that he craved. Now he wouldn’t say he was compensating for anything but at the same time, the Elite Guard had always been his dream and powerful bots got in the easiest. If he could only prove himself to the Magnus, then he could be the best. Of course some help would be nice. It was not cheating…it was playing it smart.

The black market held everything a bot could get their servos on that usually was out of reach. Mechs and femmes lined up for weapons, tools, and exotic items that came from across the galaxy just to please their greed and pride. If Optimus ever found out he had snuck out and bought from the market, he would flip and the chances of promotion would fade to nonexistence.

As he navigated through the thick crowds of the underground, he spotted a surprisingly familiar mug in a shop. If he could guess, that face actually ran the joint. Swindle had survived the time piece incident after all. The bot may have made a horrible first impression by almost selling a dastardly weapon to the Decepticon Leader but even the younger mech had to admit he was a wonderful concierge to the world of mods and awesome stuff. 

Eagerly, Bumblebee made his way to the place stockpiled with things that he had never seen before. Objects of mysterious make lied within protected boxes while weapons from perhaps the Vos Swindle mentioned before sat menacingly on the walls. They had to be high caliber since they looked compelling enough to blow Megatron to smithereens. 

“Well if it isn’t the little bug that lost me my payday?” The cheery salesmech seemed to keep his business façade in check when others were around but he feared behind closed doors Swindle wouldn’t be so happy.

Bee gave a forced smile, “Hey, yeah, sorry about that. I had to do what I had to do. Listen, I really want to get some mods for better firepower and perhaps speed. You wouldn’t happen to have anything like that, would you?”

The tan mech’s mouth twitched but he peered around before waving the compact car towards the back of the shop. Hesitantly, Bee followed until the door was slammed behind him, leaving him to deal with the cross armed sneering dealer. He briefly caught sight of the SUV studying him for a second but then called out the name of his partner.

“Lockdown, you remember Bumblebee? He was with that Optimus and your fellow ninjabot back on Earth.”

The bounty hunter appeared scowling but merely laughed at Bee’s expression towards him. “Yeah, I remember.”

Swindle raised a brow, “Bumblebee, you do realize you owe me a lot for that stunt you pulled right? So tell you what, I’m not going to just sell you anything until your debt is repaid but if you do manage to repay it, I’ll give you those items you wish for with a discount.”

The yellow speedster frowned, “Work for you?”

“If you want them, you will repay me by helping me in the store every day until I state otherwise. If not, I can force you to obey and you will get nothing at the end of your small career with me. Either way, you aren’t just going to walk away from what you’ve sewn. Everything has its price and this is yours.”

“I’d take it, kid. I’ve seen great deals but that’s actually very fine compared to the alternatives,” the black and green mech shrugged.

Bumblebee vacillated on the thought but when Swindle held out his hand with his signature dealing smile, he knew there was no choice. He took the servo and shook it with a fair nod.

With his jolly persona back in line, the dealer collected a few items off the shelf. “Alright then! You will start tomorrow a cycle after dawn and finish near midafternoon for six solar cycles of the week every week and you shall answer to both Lockdown and I, understand? Considering your payment of half a day if you had one in this type of business would be about oh 200 credits per week, that means you should be able to pay me off in about half a stellar cycle.”

“Half!?” Bee grimaced.

Putting his arm around the smaller mech, Swindle patted his chest. “Don’t worry, Bumblebee, it’s not that bad. I’m courteous enough to let you work part time so you can spend your evenings at home. Of course, full time would mean dawn until dusk which would have you pay it off in half the time but that would be a bit suspicious, don’t you think. After all, you wouldn’t want your friends to find out you’ve been hanging around the underground? That can ruin lives, ya know? Although, there are a few things that could help cut your time down but they aren’t exactly chaste favors, if you catch my drift.”

Lockdown held a cruel smirk while Swindle gave the Autobot an honest expression. When the realization of what he was asking hit, Bumblebee, the mech’s face blushed. Both of the larger bots found the flustered appearance very cute on such a model like their new apprentice.

“Are-are you sure that’ll save me time? I-I mean-”

“-you aren’t very active in that field? Plus, what will that say about you? Hmm, I don’t think you need to worry yourself with such nonsense. No one will know because even I don’t like bragging about my personal endeavors or others’ really. Besides, we’ll take care of you. We aren’t as vicious as we seem…well, I’m not. I can’t say the same for Lockdown but hey, nobody’s perfect. So do we have a deal, my sweet little Bumblebee?” Swindle purred.

Peering at the corner of the room, he saw several different types of boosters. Those could be his soon. He wanted to prove he was the best but even the Magnus had skeletons in his closet. With another nod, Bee huffed, “I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what event this is based off of? Yeah, I don't think Swindle would have forgotten that and yes, a threesome is considered rare even if two members of it have been shipped constantly before.


	15. Courting - TFA Ultra Magnus/Alpha Trion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Ultra Magnus/Alpha Trion**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Inappropriate public behavior, flirting**
> 
> **Requested by Caitlyn12blu**

There were times Alpha Trion really wanted to sock the Magnus right in the jaw. Oh he was well aware Ultra meant well and was just playing around but doing it in the middle of a courtroom, especially the Council Chambers of the Metroplex was outright embarrassing. Then again one could argue he was the Magnus so he could do what he wished and not many could say against it. On the other hand, this was Alpha’s court.

“Ah yes, well the farms have been producing rather great this stellar cycle and I would hate to have to put their remaining bounty to poor use but we do not have available stores for them to be held at,” Ultra said. He then turned his attention to Alpha Trion, “Of course, we can always find other uses for unprocessed Energon crystals though the storage might be a bit too compact.”

The Magnus gave a merciless, smug grin at the nervousness of the older mech, not paying any mind to the defendant down below stating his case. The red and purple Cybertronian tried to keep his optics on anyone other than Ultra but it was becoming hard since he could feel the eyes of the other observing him, scouting for any weakness in his stubbornness. It was pretty easy to say that he was losing.

“Ultra!” Alpha snapped as he slammed his fist down. He cleared his throat before returning to his normal stance, pinning his concentration to the defendant below who looked a bit disturbed from the outburst. 

“Ultra Magnus, I meant to say, is aware of your predicament as much as the rest of us. Decepticon forces have indeed attacked other farms as well but we cannot do much around this time until we put stop to their raids. I am afraid to say you must hold out with any remaining credits you can until we can resupply what you have lost. The left over Energon can be donated to the Autobot cause for our troops trying to protect farmers like you. The court is adjourned. Twenty cycle recess.” 

Most of the mechs and femmes in the room left immediately as rising tension was a sure sign of inner turmoil between the two leaders. When everyone but Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion were finally gone including the guards, the latter gave his fellow Autobot a deadly glare before marching up to the larger mech.

He fumed, “Ultra, what the frag was that? A comment like that is highly wrong at this time! Slipping a notion like that into a matter of the Decepticons destroying our agriculture is-is inexcusable!”

The Magnus lifted a brow and kept his sheepish smirk. The head councilmember had forgotten words usually don’t affect Ultra no matter how angry the speaker was. It was like holding a quarrel with a wall sometimes.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself, you obscene egotistical son of a bi-”

Alpha was silenced as Ultra’s lips met his own, nipping and pushing his glossa inside for dominance. When the blue mech broke away, he stared in utter disbelief as his dormant urges tried to surface. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t take long distance relationships. I just want so badly to play with you and I’m not going to let feeble citizen needs drive me from my desires,” Ultra replied.

That comment threw Alpha Trion off briefly but he eventually scowled lightheartedly, “Thirty feet is not considered ‘long distance’. Secondly, you signed up for treating such cases when you became Magnus. You can’t exactly weasel your way out of them for someone.”

“Perhaps but since we have twenty cycles recess, I now have the ability to weasel my way into something else if you let me. I promise afterwards I won’t cause any more distractions but the angle I have on you makes you look very refined.”

A blush crept upon Alpha as he bit his lip, peering around to make sure no one had remained to hear such vulgarity between them. “Fine, but you better keep your act together in the future. And no, we aren’t doing anything with those crystals as you proposed.”

Ultra Magnus began to push him backwards to lean over the control module of the platform. He didn’t expect a servo to suddenly hold him an arm’s length away with a disgusted expression imprinted on his partner’s faceplates.

“Not here, you idiot! OUR temporary chambers are just down the hall, remember?”

A look of pure terror changed to innocent realization and a shrug as Ultra realized Alpha was right. It was best not to try anything in the actual courtroom because they would have to explain themselves and that case prior would be…uh…dismissed from their care. As they began to make their way through the court towards their rooms, both of them looked at each other sweetly.

“By the way, Alpha, did I ever tell you that you were very adorable bent over that railing when you yelled at one of the guards?”

“You pervert.”

“Can’t say I don’t try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be based on the notion of when the Magnus was slightly younger because I've come to believe Ultra may have been a cross between Optimus and Rodimus when he was new on the job which may be a scary combination of personalities when you think about it.


	16. Corrupting a Cop - RID Thunderhoof/Strongarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairings: RID Thunderhoof/Strongarm, Decepticons/Strongarm**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Prison sex, voyeurism, masturbation**

The cave system they were stuck in was horrible but it was better than being out among the elements though this labyrinth offered little warmth. Strongarm could be at least thankful for that as well as being able to stay and _watch_ their prisoners while Bee and the rest of the team salvaged what they could from the scrapyard. The two humans were staying at a prepaid motel not far from them until further notice. This meant Strongarm and the Decepticons were the only bots around.

Underbite whistled, “Darlin’, I can make you squeal louder if you bring that pretty little aft over my way.”

“The revolution could wait for you!” Quillfire exclaimed.

The crab-like mech muttered, “I-I think your absolutely gorgeous! I am actually pretty good in berth-”

Thunderhoof suddenly roared, “All of you’s shut up! She’s mine!”

She panted as he rammed into her slick valve while the others watched in awe. “T-Thunder…hoof, please!”

The horned mech sneered as he kept one servo on her aft and the other on the bars of his prison. The energy bars between them didn’t stop him from making her press back against him, nearly taking his length to the hilt. He knew she couldn’t release him without notifying Bumblebee which was unfortunate as he did wish to try a few things with her so he made the best of the situation and had her posed like a mutt in heat to accommodate his member and limited range of movements.

He always had a thing for cops and having them melt to his bidding by making them act on their desires was his specialty. He owned several of them on Cybertron, having them redirect crime busts towards a rival gang and paying them more than the Autobots did. In fact, he treated most officers better than the Autobots did. Most just had their judgement of him twisted by his enemies but he found ways to reel them back. Then he met Strongarm and the gal was a blast to verse. It took him a while but he managed to convince her that he was not bad, that he could offer her more than the Autobots ever could if she ever decided to become one of his dirty cops. Not a Decepticon, just a part of his personal mafia.

She had thought it over apparently and the offer was initiated with a kiss after his capture then it erupted over the course of a week into something more. Interestingly, Strongarm had a crush on him this entire time so he wasn’t complaining. She was cute, feisty, and a seemingly great companion. The only thing he didn’t like was how she was able to attract other’s attention which made him want to exert dominance over her to remind everyone she now belonged to him. She was his little dirty officer.

"Cybertron's finest indeed. Look at them prisoners in the cages. Quite a show you’s givin’ them,” he growled lowly. “You’s my favorite copper, that’s for sure. But do ya think this is all you’s goin’ to get under my care? Nah, baby, this is only the crumbs of what I can give ya. I can give ya Cybertron itself and all its secrets so you can take anything ya want and nobody’ll know except me.”

He stroked her abdomen as she moaned his name again, one servo grasping his wrist in comfort of their rut. The mech could fantasize her being at his berthside every other night while the rest of time she took care of his rivals, hunting them down like prey to her predator. She would definitely be a great addition to his syndicate. In the back of his mind, he also thought about the possibility of producing an heir with her especially if they continued to do this.

The other Decepticons were just as horny as they were with Underbite being the most vigorous of the three. As Strongarm was being pounded into, the large Chompazoid timed the sound of their interface panels clashing to his own hand job. His tongue oozed saliva in response to the pleasure he was enduring. Quillfire and Clampdown were a bit afraid to follow suit as they feared Thunderhoof wouldn’t take kindly to their prowling.

“Frag me! Harder, please! Thunderhoof!”

Sensors on his spike rumbled when the cadet gave a pleasurable scream and her opening fastened down upon him. He could only get a few more thrusts in before he could no longer move and he too felt the surge of the overload ripple through his chassis, a bovine-like bellow emitting from his vocalizer. Transfluid filled her to the brim and the pressure of it made Strongarm lean forward so she could reach back and spread her valve lips. When Thunderhoof removed himself from her, filaments of the sticky substance slid out. He admired his handiwork with a proud grunt from his nasal vents. He ignored the roar of the Chompazoid and the whimpers from the other two as he did not want anything to distract him from the beauty that was.

Strongarm lay on her side with her arms cradling her helm and her legs shut together, her folded but leaking valve still presented to the mob boss as a gracious view. She eventually peered up at him sweetly as he wiped away a few loose strands of transfluid from her inner thighs.

“There’s more where that came from, baby, as soon as I get out of here. I won’t blame ya for doin’ you’s job and haulin’ me in but just remember to return to me when I get out of custody,” the Decepticon grinned.

“Yes…sir,” she mewled as he pet her valve soothingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing is one of my favorites and I found the concept of Thunderhoof inaugurating her into his circle of corrupted cops something he would actually do. Also prison sex! Can't hate that!


	17. Fun and Games - TFP Megatron/Bulkhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Megatron/Bulkhead**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Mud wrestling, flirting, morphophilia**

Sparks flew from clashing weapons, Decepticon and Autobot alike. In terms of progress, not much was made as the relic still sat undisturbed in its cradle of moss. It had rained a few hours earlier so ground was slippery and some Vehicons, Arcee, and Breakdown had slid down the hill because of that into a newly formed mud pit. Bumblebee joined them to even the odds so the femme didn’t have to fight alone.

Bulkhead bashed one Vehicon in the gut sending the poor trooper across the battlefield in pain. Another tried to jump on him from the side but he immediately did a barrel roll into the ground, mud flying and splattering on his chassis. When the Vehicon didn’t move, he brushed off some of the mud with a scowl, “Decepticon scum.”

Thunder was briefly heard a little less than a mile away so there was no doubt a storm brewing and he really didn’t like the lightning all too much regarding his past experiences. He turned to the others to see how they were fairing when suddenly a flash of silver tackled him over and he found himself sliding down the dirt. He tried to slow his fall but his servos only made line marks. Less than three seconds later, his aft splashed down into the grimy soil. 

“What the hell was that?” He groaned as he scratched part of his backside. Some of the mud had crept into places he knew were going to be difficult to clean out. Trying to get up was horrible. Every single move he made his pedes shifted like they were going to come out from under him. With no other options, he forced himself to crawl to the mud pits edge to attempt to get out but found the ledge unreachable. In fact, he had landed in a miniature valley of mud it seemed. The ledge was high in all directions so escape had to come from above.

On his servos and pedes, he tried desperately to keep his balance. He was slightly thankful his unusual limb size allowed him to walk on all fours but even in mud he was restricted. A few times both suddenly gave way and he fell back into the mud on his front. As he lay confounded, a shadow loomed over him sprinkled with Energon that he could guess was not his.

“Poor Bulkhead, you like this planet yet you are oblivious to its attributes.”

The Wrecker stood at attention as best he could as he growled, “Buckethead. Didn’t anyone tell you it’s not nice to push people?”

The warlord chuckled, “Never got that memo.”

Instantly, Megatron’s feral grin turned sinister as he launched himself at Bulkhead before both were sent rolling in the sludge. Since neither of them could really keep a good stance in it, the Decepticon Leader was more than willing to crawl to attack the Autobot. He made Bulkhead cry out when he snapped his sharp denta next to the mouth piece of the smaller mech as a scare tactic. They rammed practically any body part into each other to get the other down and several times both actually sent the other skimming on their front, back, aft, and side through the muck. The thing was both didn’t want to give up so they always returned to the fray even if the way back to their opponent was wobbly. Pretty soon, both were caked from pede to helm with disgusting Earth materials.

Then Megatron bit down upon Bulkhead’s neck which made the latter see red and flung the tyrant across the pit. Energon stained the tips of his fangs but he held his terrifying smile as he saw his handiwork from a distance and licked his teeth clean. The Autobot narrowed his optics.

“Oh, you don’t want to play with me, Wrecker? Well I forgot to mention I love to bite so I understand if that part wasn’t enjoyable. But also there’s been some chatter from your dear pet over her cellular device that you enjoy the blood sports like ‘monster’ truck rallies as well as _dirty_ sports. So tell me, is this any different? Don’t you want to play with me? Because I certainly want to play with you,” Megatron emphasized seductively.

Bulkhead turned his helm to the side in an obvious reaction to being slightly flustered by the notion. He then shook his helm and clawed at the mud like a bull ready to charge. His opponent swayed from side to side in response before slowly circling the Wrecker like a tiger preparing to strike. They both eyed each other, noting every part placement they may use to their advantage and how both had very little of their original color scheme showing. This time Bulkhead was the first to move.

He grabbed the warmonger’s chassis and sidestepped a swing of the other’s arm while sweeping one leg behind and toppling Megatron’s form. Unfortunately, Megatron dragged him down as well which resulted in him overlapping the silver mech. He gave an uncomfortable groan of realization of how it looked but instead of being pushed off automatically, he found his enemy began to feel against his side.

“Stop it!”

“Stop what?” Megatron blinked innocently.

Within that second, Bulkhead was suddenly switched from his position with Megatron now straddling him. A purr emitted from the warlord. This was too much to handle. Turning on his front which made the Decepticon smoothly slip off of him to rest in the mud with an amused sneer, the Wrecker got up to scurry towards the ledge again but still collapsed onto the watery substance like a deer on ice. After ten times, Bulkhead simply lied on his front with a defeated moan. He didn’t even budge when his enemy made his way to sit by his side.

Megatron started just tinkering with various kibble as Bulkhead rested his helm on one of his forearms. He could feel the warlord raking his claws over his backside to scope out his chassis in a rather distracting manner. The silver mech even began toying with his wheels making them rotate like a kid with a spinner. Bulkhead mumbled sarcastically to himself as certain parts were touched, “That’s my spine. That’s my wheel. That’s my waist. That’s…ME!” 

Jumping up from his position, he dashed forwards and turned around to face Megatron who still donned his mischievous smirk. “All this fighting has made me rather… _intrigued_...to being around you. And once someone gets my attention, they find I love to play _games_.”

The Wrecker gulped nervously but before he could say anything, another voice echoed.

“Bulkhead?” Optimus called from nearby.

“I-I’m down here, Optimus!” He yelled. He then turned to the other mech. 

Megatron regained footing in the mud and rumbled, “I do hope we can play again someday though perhaps not in organic filth next time. I’ll be seeing you around, Wrecker.”

And with that, Megatron transformed and shot off towards the sky. Bulkhead stared in disbelief but contemplated what King Con would do if they met up again considering the questionable actions he experienced moments before. For a few minutes, he just sat among the mud until he heard small footsteps coming towards him.

“Bulkhead, are you alright? I just commed Optimus and alerted him you were in a pit so he’s looking for something sturdy to help you get out,” Arcee asked as she leapt down into the pit.

“Y-yeah, yeah, I’m just…intrigued.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack fic for all of you! I tend to think Megatron likes mechs his size because they're more fun to play with and there's much more to admire. Optimus, eat your spark out!


	18. Doppelganger - TFP Makeshift/Arcee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Makeshift/Arcee, referenced Cliffjumper/Arcee**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Impersonation comfort, roleplaying, developing feelings**

“Don’t you want to see him again, to feel him again?” The shadowed Con purred. “I can bring him back for you as many times as you wish. You only have to say one word and I will make everything okay again just for one moment at a time.”

The conflictions in her mind made her sigh in frustration. When she felt a clawed servo rest on her shoulder, she shuttered in both fear and desire. Every time they met, the same question was asked to remind her what she was agreeing to yet she still always said yes.

“Come on Arcee, Cliffjumper is only an answer away.”

She knew it was wrong, that he wouldn’t be real but what she would give to be with Cliff once more even if it was a masquerade by a Decepticon shape shifter. The delusion of what could have been played throughout her processor like a broken vinyl. It was the only thing she could cling on to.

She turned to Makeshift whose white optics narrowed slightly. “Yes, I want this…”

The Decepticon chuckled, “As you wish, my dear.”

Those same optics disappeared as she heard metal and cogs moving around, changing to match the ideal character Arcee wanted so desperately. A minute later, the transformation drew to a cruel silence. The femme held her breath as two familiar optics stared back at her from the darkness. Their illusion of kindness was just good enough where even she thought he was the real Cliffjumper. Of course, the deception could only hold up for so long.

Makeshift…Cliffjumper appeared from the shadows, both horns intact and a sweet smile she could admire forever. “How’s it going, Cee? Hope the Decepticons haven’t givin’ you hell while I’ve been gone. Your finish is still as pristine as ever. What wax do you use because I need to get myself some of that.”

Arcee felt like she was going to cry at seeing his visage again. Wow, the Con really knew how to impersonate another down to the details of accent and charm. Smiling, she ran up to the red mech and hugged him. 

“I’ve missed you so much!” Taking Cliff’s helm into her servos, she placed a brief kiss on his lips.

The fake Cliffjumper blushed slightly before swiping her up into his arms. “That’s one hell of a welcome. Don’t suppose there’s more where that came from or are you just gonna gawk at me?”

“I’m debating.”

“You may want to make a choice before Prime decides to cut the reunion short. I don’t think he ever got over me stuffing party poppers in his smoke stacks. He sought me out in the middle of battle angrier than Ramhorn when you mess his Energon stash. The Decepticons were laughing so hard, I swear we could still hear them from base.”

Arcee laughed as she recollected the incident before the three-year hiatus. Megatron was even busting a spring it was so funny. After the giggle fit had died down, she rested her helm on his chassis while he took a seat on the floor and leaned against the wall to place her comfortably on his lap. As Arcee embraced his luxury, Makeshift studied the femme with interest.

He had appealed to her ego and her loneliness out of amusement originally but now he felt actual empathy for the two-wheeler. Cliffjumper was her life support and when he died, there wasn’t much for her to fight for. He understood that pain. Being Cliffjumper made him rather fond of Arcee and he had to wonder what would happen if he decided to stay as the Autobot, become the mech his dear femme loved. He could make it like Cliffjumper had never died. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to go into the Autobot base without causing alarm. Admittedly, the longer he stayed the deceased Autobot, the more like Cliff he was becoming even in his true form after reverting back. It was like a sign or something.

Cliffjumper was a lucky mech to have someone like Arcee. If it was his choice, he would take her back with him and keep her close forever. He was still a Decepticon at spark so his greed would almost always triumph over what was right and wrong. All he needed was her consent and they could be together.

“Arcee?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re not going to leave me, are you?”

The femme sat up with a heartfelt expression, “Never.”

Makeshift leaned towards her and captured her lips, rubbing the back of her helm when she responded positively by returning his advances and straddling his lap. The fact that his guise was still Cliffjumper’s didn’t matter. Even if Arcee was still delusional that he was the real Cliffjumper didn’t matter. He was Arcee’s Cliffjumper now and that was not about to change anytime soon. At least he could do what the Autobot couldn’t.

“I’ll always be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever heard of a situation where a person loves someone else because they remind them of another or has very similar qualities? This actually exists and it's really depressing to witness. With Makeshift's powers, one would think Arcee would fall in a trace and use him to make everything better.


	19. Junkyard Dog - RID Steeljaw/Denny Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: RID Steeljaw/Denny Clay**
> 
> **Rating: General**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Petting, admiration**

After Bumblebee and the team returned to the scrapyard following their departure to fix Cybertron’s chain of command, they found Steeljaw had come back as well. It was apparent the wolf Transformer could care less about his own home planet and still favored this one. He had since sent the Autobots on many chases but then Denny learned that they were only diversions. How did he know such a thing? Well…

_CLANG!_

“Steeljaw, the 1940 Frigidaire refrigerators are not to be thrown! Set them over there gently!”

“Ah, ah, ah! Put…the…gas…sign…down!”

“Careful, they’re collectables!”

It was safe to say Steeljaw became more of an illegal pound hound than a Decepticon. Denny groaned as Billy the Breakfast Beaver was placed in front of him with a looming Steeljaw wagging his tail happily. This was a common expression when he let the Con help him in the scrapyard. Holding out his hand, he couldn’t help but smile when Steeljaw leaned against it. Denny had earned the Cybertronian’s trust after a few visits and now he was like a puppy to the human, adoring the free pets and scratches under the ears. 

Steeljaw gave a low whimper of approval as the human scratched a good area under his chin. He may have disliked being subjected to being under another’s control but unlike Megatronus, at least Denny was compassionate. The human proved great company despite a few lame jokes and a knack for correcting him on the items from the junkyard he handled. But it was respectable nonetheless. Denny also was a very telling man, very fun to poke around and annoy.

The human continued to rub his muzzle as he rested himself on the ground in contentment. “You know Steeljaw, Bee might get jealous when he hears I’ve been paying attention to you and giving you affection.”

“On the contrary, the Lieutenant has no right to criticize who you give attention to. In fact, he can get as envious as he wants but in the end, what we get is what we earn. He hasn’t helped you lately so attention he won’t get. He’ll just have to deal with it,” the wolf purred.

Suddenly, a vehicle approached the gate of the scrapyard and Denny scowled when he heard the person. “Hey Denny, I want that 1976 Camaro and I ain’t leaving this time until we reach a sales price agreement! I’ll hop over the wall if I have to!”

“God I hate him. His name is Ricky and he’s been after a Camaro I don’t want to sell. He’s been bugging me for the past two months that I actually have the urge to shoot the guy,” the human hissed.

Steeljaw sniffed the air vigorously before a growl emitted. He slowly began to creep up to the gate, ears pointed back and teeth bared until he saw two hands clasp the wall and his instincts kicked in. In less than a second, the Con lunged at the gate barking and snarling but sliding to a halt when the hands disappeared. He didn’t stop even as the one called Ricky screamed in fear.

“When did you get a dog!?”

Denny simply crossed his arms, “Ricky, if you don’t leave I will let him out.”

“You wouldn’t!” The voice said in a panic as Steeljaw paced.

“I don’t know, maybe we should test that theory? If you promise to leave and never return, I’ll call him back.”

“Okay, okay! You win! You win! I’ll go! Sheesh!”

As the sound of the car speeding away echoed down the street, Steeljaw gave a grunt and trotted back to Denny with a confident smile. Nobody disturbed his time with Denny. His tail moved pleasantly again when Denny began to laugh.

“Good boy, Steeljaw! Oh you sent him flying back to Crown City! I should hire you as my personal guard dog,” the human chuckled.

The Con lied back down beside Denny’s trailer and mewled as he was given delightful treatment once more. “I would gladly chase away intruders for you. It’s the most fun I’ve had in a great while.”

Denny smiled. Who knew Steeljaw would make a wonderful guard dog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while so I went with it.


	20. Throwdown - Bayverse Megatron/Hound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Megatron/Hound**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Sexual humor, sarcasm, morphophilia, molestation**

“Come and get some, you little bitch!”

Bullets knocked Megatron backwards but he quickly rolled himself right side up and shot the Autobot with three blasts, the radius of which destroyed several scrapped cars in the process. Sneering, the warlord growled as he approached Hound whose hide was merely missing a few pieces but showed no injuries otherwise. The Autobot was resilient to fusion cannon damage…that was impressive for his kind.

Before Hound could pick up his weapon, he slammed a clawed pede onto it to prevent more retaliation. He lifted his battle mask and snarled, “No, no, Autobot, there’s no need to make things more difficult than they should be.”

The military truck scoffed, “Unlike you to tone down a challenge, you blood lusting bastard.”

“Do really think it wise to back talk me in your position, my dear Hound?”

“Fuck you, Decepticon. I don’t deal with the devil especially when he’s as ugly as you.”

“Very well then.”

In an instant, Megatron jumped on top of the Autobot and held the latter’s arms down as he stared into Hound’s fearless optics. Did this Autobot really have a death wish? The names he could live with; he had been called worse but certain words relayed inside his sick processor, giving him very distracting thoughts. He had the right to think like that since all fight and no fun made Megatron extremely aroused but never satisfied. Fine, if the Autobot wanted to act like that then he could be just as ruthless.

“You know, you’re a lot more defined up close. You make my optics want to jump out of my skull,” Hound huffed as he tried to rustle at least one of his arms loose from the ever tightening grip of the tyrant.

Megatron could feel the fat belly of his captive mold against his masculine abdomen well enough so he didn’t have to put much pressure on his arms to keep him steady. It was actually an unusual yet flattering sensation. He also noted how heavily armed the Autobot was, especially since some of it rubbed against him pleasantly and if any of the grenades were to go off...well, a bang or two wouldn’t hurt him.

Hound groaned in frustration, “Get off me, you sick psychopath.”

“A sick psychopath, am I? It was you who told me to ‘fuck you’ and I’m actually considering taking you up on that offer. Perhaps even show you how much of sick bastard I am. After all, I’m ‘not one to tone down challenges’,” Megatron grinned.

For once, Hound didn’t reply and if he did have something to say, it was lost among the realization that he should have kept his mouth shut. He immediately got his leg out from under the warlord and kicked the hip plating in the hope it would startle Megatron into letting him go. It only encouraged the Decepticon Leader to press down upon him more. He gripped Megatron’s forearm as the other’s servo began fondling his side. Of course, that wasn’t exactly the only thing his enemy seemed to be doing. He gave a grunt of surprise when the Con’s interface panel was pressed right above his crotch area.

“Are you a bitch in heat? Never took you for the frisky type; I always thought you lacked the necessities to do it,” Hound grumbled in a cruel tone.

Megatron narrowed his optics at the comment before plunging his glossa into the Autobot’s mouth to silence him. Despite the ticklish feeling from the beard, the tyrant seemed to like the taste of gasoline and smoke. It reminded him of Kaon and the sweet atmosphere that lingered among the city when it was operational. He grinded down upon the Autobot again to make some noise from his captive which earned him a low moan.

“You were so opposed to me a few minutes ago. What happened to that famous Autobot vigor, Hound?”

The smaller mech growled, “Kind of hard to do anything with you rubbing your filth all over me. If you stop, we can work this out bot to bot in the best way we know how.”

Megatron shook his helm amused, “I think not. I already made up my mind to spare you this time in return for an outlet for pent up… aggravation. Next time we meet, Autobot, I will kill you.”

“And I promise you after this, I’ll blow your fucking head off,” Hound panted as the warlord began to caress his interface cover.

In the background, both of them ignored the angry voices of the other Decepticons watching from afar while in the approaching TRF vehicles, Lennox and his team stared awkwardly at the screens as Megatron became more intimate. Ironically, Will was the only one not fazed by what was unravelling as he only gave an expression of bland disbelief.

“Sir,” Santos gasped, “you never mentioned they could do that.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Lennox dully replied with a grin as he took a drink from his canteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably be banned from writing Megatron with the chunky Autobots but I find something very endearing about Bulkhead and Hound that mixes weirdly well with Megatron. That or I'm just plain crazy. This is what happens when you people allow me these powers. And then there's Lennox...


	21. Teacher's Pet - RID Drift/Grimlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: RID Drift/Grimlock**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Rough sex, bondage, bestiality (in a sense)**

The Dinobot whimpered in arousal through the muzzle he wore as the chain to his collar was pulled, bringing his helm down to be parallel with his master’s. His tail curled inwards as he pressed his back against one of the shelves, slumping pleasurably as he watched Drift sink hard onto his spike. He couldn’t use his servos to feel the samurai freely because they had been bound together while his legs couldn’t exactly do anything except stretch on occasion, the claws of both sets flexing to grab ahold of something.

A servo rubbed the side of his helm soothingly. “My dear pet, your lack of restraint amuses me. I will let you take command eventually; you just have to be patient.”

“Yes, Master,” Grimlock moaned.

The samurai smiled at how well his student was being compared to last time they played rough and the Dinobot bit him to claim him as his own, thus hence the muzzle. The bite actually felt great but the severe mindlessness of it was a little disappointing. This time, he was training Grimlock to obey and learn self-control.

Drift grasped one of the chains that lined the Dinobot’s chest to steady him as he lifted off the massive intrusion then pushed back down at a rapid pace, enjoying how it split his valve and hit clusters of nodes that he never knew existed. Peering behind him, he panted as he saw his reflection in several mirrors all holding delicious angles of his ride on the tyrannosaur mech. He loved how he looked, how his opening was so greedy for the bounty it was receiving. 

His “teamy” could fill him better than his past lovers and that was one of the things Drift absolutely prized about his current companion. Shadow Raker was good but never made him feel like he was going to explode. Fracture was a one-time thing and that bot couldn’t satisfy his lust either but then there was Grimlock. Bigger, stronger, faster, and rougher. There was no taking it easy with this mech; he was always a powerhouse in the berth and could break the limits his former partners failed to do. 

Seeing the Dinobot in such a state of euphoria, growling and whining from the building overload, made him want to be a bit sadistic to heighten the experience. He smirked as he stopped moving and hovered his empty gaping valve over the large member, alerting Grimlock and making the beast snivel at the loss. Briefly, he shot a glance down and saw his transfluid stain the underbelly of the mech. A very beautiful sight. He used two digits to swipe some of it up and held its dripping contents up to the muzzled mouth of his lover.

“You’re being such a good pet. Perhaps you deserve a treat,” Drift mewled.

Grimlock’s glossa slithered out, brushing the coated digits eagerly. The fluids tasted superb to him as he licked them clean in seconds. After he was done, Drift got off the tamed Dinobot much to the latter’s dismay and undid the chains around Grim’s servos freeing them. He gave his berthmate a wink before giving the leash two tugs signifying to get up.

“Master Drift, are we done? Please tell me we aren’t. I want to make you call my name at least once today,” Grimlock whimpered.

The samurai laughed, “Far from it, my pet. We are just changing course to your ‘Dinobot style’ as I believe it is time for you to take control.”

Optics widened with glee as the Dinobot rolled onto his front to stand and enthusiastically pranced to his master’s side wagging his tail like a puppy. When Drift nodded at him, he roared and pushed the smaller Autobot to a scrapped truck and made the samurai plant his servos onto the hood while his aft was presented. Grimlock snarled lustfully as he placed his own servos around Drift’s waist and lined up his throbbing spike to the leaking entrance. His chest nearly rested on Drift’s spinal strut perfectly. The orange and red mech still had the chain to his collar and pulled down on it to bring Grim’s helm beside his again with a seductive purr which made the Dinobot hiss satisfyingly back.

Drift gave a soft moan when the spike filled him to the hilt, sensors in his valve lining surging like crazy. ‘Dinobot style’ was one of his most favorite positions because the animalistic sense it copied made him feel very unorthodox and the utmost desire to be fucked without restrictions. It helped that it also hit angles other positions couldn’t.

Suddenly, Grimlock rutted against Drift vigorously. Thrusts were hard and quick, stuffing the samurai and stretching him beyond the normal limits. Drift didn’t objectify to the treatment as he panted with a smirk and let the Dinobot roughly grasp the underside of his thigh to lift it for an even better angle. He could feel Energon joining the mix of fluids but it bothered him none as this was normal in their interface. The sting of the small rip in the mesh only drove him to move back to meet Grim’s plunges and a new flare of pleasure rippled through his chassis.

“Grimlock! Grim-AH!”

Overload hit him faster than he anticipated and the pressure in his valve tightened to an unbearable level. He heard the monstrous bellow of his lover above him and the chain in his servo jerked upward before a marvelous warm rush of fluids filled him beyond his capacity. Flustered, Drift groaned as Grimlock left him open, dripping, and completely vulnerable. To be honest, he was unsure if he could walk properly for a while.

“You okay, Master?” The Dinobot asked with concern.

Drift breathed heavily with a grin, “I am more than alright, my pet.”

Twirling the chain in his servo, the samurai could feel all the combined liquids trickling down his legs to the ground. It was a very welcoming feeling indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimlock's not actually his pet. He only calls the big guy that during sex whereas in public, they are a kickass team and they treat each other as such. I questioned what I could possibly do to make this pairing a bit kinky and ta-dah! At least I'll go to hell with my pride.


	22. Prime Problem - Bayverse Optimus Prime/Mikaela Banes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Optimus Prime/Mikaela Banes**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Trent bashing, possessive Optimus**

The college she went to wasn’t much, primarily because she couldn’t afford anything over a community college and her grades were never the best. This didn’t deter the Autobots from considering her the greatest mechanic of their base. What was surprising to her was that the college actually let a bone-head like Trent inside considering his grades had always been terrible and he didn’t even really go to the college to learn, he just used it as a way to get free tuition and find girls. He apparently still wanted her most.

Usually this would have been dismissed but ever since being among Sam and the Autobots, her standards were raised. It annoyed her how often he tried to hook up with her even when she was preparing to drive the patient Optimus back to base. She attempted as much as possible to keep him from climbing in for she knew the Autobot Leader was not a fan of the bully though the Cybertronian hid his anger well. Then one day, Trent managed to get on her last nerve…with a price.

“Hey sweetheart, you heading home so soon? If you want I can take you back in my hummer? I got her all tuned up with a pristine coat of matte black paint just for you.”

Mikaela opened the flame-covered cab door and gave a fake smile, “That’s very sweet of you but I’d rather not. I need to bring this bad boy home at a certain time or he becomes moody.”

Trent raised a brow, “You call it a ‘he’?”

“He’s my baby. He’s all a girl needs,” Mikaela cooed as she stroked the wheel covering.

“Gee, Mika, I think you need a real man to take care of you. This old piece of shit,” the ex-jock tapped the hood of the Peterbilt, “even primed with décor isn’t right for a lady. A man should be behind the wheel anyway.”

She tried her best not to grind her teeth but part of her mouth couldn’t help but frown and she wasn’t the only one becoming agitated. Faint mechanical whispers clicking and rumbling through the stereo told her that Optimus was not pleased. She didn’t even bat an eye when Trent sidestepped quickly after receiving a small static shock from said hood.

“Ow, your baby doesn’t seem to like me,” the man laughed.

Suddenly, the hood of the truck popped open which made Trent jump. He looked at Mikaela then at the semi open hood. Curiosity got the better of him when he lifted the steel snout to see state of the art internal components shining newer than his own hummer’s did. It even had a beautiful Cummins ISX15 silver engine. As he gazed in awe, one of his hands cupped the seam of where the hood connected to and Mikaela shook her head. The hood flipped back over before Trent realized it moved and instantly caught his hand not hard enough to injure it but to cause enough pain to make the man scream. As quick as it happened, it released him just as fast making him reel back to cradle his hand.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Mikaela said and she rushed to his side.

“Y-yeah, yeah, I’m fine! It’s…ah…it’s just a bruise.”

“I can take you to the hospital to make sure you didn’t break anything.”

Trent somewhat smiled, “You would? I-I mean it’s better to be sure, I guess.”

On the way to the hospital across town, Trent occasionally peered at Mikaela as she drove. He carefully examined her up and down noticing she never lost her gracious physique. What he would give to have that body back. The cold air vent he rested his swollen hand on instantly turned hot and he winced, taking his eyes off _his_ girl and shaking his hand slightly. 

“Trent, what are you doing?”

He scowled, “Me? It’s not me, it’s your stupid truck-”

The seat lurched forward and bashed the jock’s head against the dashboard, causing said jock to freeze and place a hand on his forehead in surprise.

“What the fuck!? What is wrong with-Mikaela, is this some sort of sick prank?”

The brakes of the semi slammed down, sending poor Trent into the dashboard again groaning. He turned towards Mikaela who gave a sheepish grin after holding up both of her hands when immediately the radio’s tuner began turning on its own. Several stations blurred together making a demonic sound. When he noticed Mikaela had placed her legs on top the center seat, he grew panicked. The cab jerked forward then halted, rushed forward again then stopped over and over as Trent began to cry out in fear.

After a minute, everything became motionless and eerily silent. The truck’s engine no longer roared; the radio no longer chattered incoherently. Trent gripped the handle above the passenger door as if his life depended on it. Slowly, he met Mikaela’s equally shocked gaze.

“I-is your t-truck…possessed?” The man whimpered.

Mikaela stared at him with a sudden calmness, “He doesn’t like it when people try to play with me. He becomes very jealous.”

Trent opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a low baritone voice emitting from all points of the cab. His horror was Mikaela’s humor. “Stay away from her.”

The passenger door the terrified man leaned against swung open hastily, making Trent fall onto the asphalt below. When he scurried to try and get back up to run, the door hit his ass hard enough to push him back down before shutting abruptly. They watched as Trent fled down the sidewalk nearly clipping a car in the process.

“Good boy! He’s not going to bother me again, is he?” Mikaela smirked, petting the Prime’s dashboard distractingly.

If Optimus could grin in vehicle mode, his grill would be in the shape of a crescent moon. “Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, Optimus is kind most of the time but I don't think he's the angel we think he is. This was a lot funnier in my head at one point.


	23. Enemy Mine - RID Starscream/Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: RID Bumblebee/Starscream, hinted Steeljaw/Bumblebee**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Jealous Starscream, references to cheating, one-sided, takes place during _Minicon Madness_ **

“Bumblebee, Bumblebee, Bumblebee. It certainly has been a while.”

“Not long enough unfortunately,” the yellow mech sarcastically sneered.

The Seeker cackled as he moved around his prey, taking in Bee’s new appearance. Two of his claws slid across the left door wing curiously and smiled when his captive twitched in annoyance. He wasn’t going to lie, he missed playing with the bug especially now that the little scout was a warrior and a mighty fine looking one at that. All grown up it seemed with a team to boot, though they were more pathetic than Team Prime ever was. Well, no one said being under new management meant being better. 

Clicking his tongue, Starscream purred, “You’ve come a long way from a little brat to a worthy son of a Prime. So tell me, how is your miserable life without him here to aid you?”

Bumblebee growled, “Who said he isn’t here?”

“Don’t play arrogant now. Lying isn’t your best suit.”

“Worked for you over the years, didn’t it?”

A slap rang throughout the area. Bee cracked his neck as he returned to glare at the malicious Decepticon commander who it turn clenched his denta in a deep frown. “It seems you still lack discipline in that juvenile mouth of yours, Autobot! You will respect me in my presence!”

The muscle car didn’t reply but kept his optics from meeting Starscream’s. If he had the chance, he would pound the Seeker to the ground in a spark beat for insulting his crew and degrading Optimus. And maybe for the hit too.

“You know, Bumblebee, I sense we are destined to be more than just Autobot and Decepticon. I believe you and I are two halves of a whole, incomplete without the other. We are meant to be arch enemies like Megatron was to Optimus.”

The smaller mech scoffed, “You’re no Megatron, Screamer. Steeljaw filled that role already better than you ever could.”

Starscream’s optic twitched, “There’s someone…else!? No, that will not do! I should be the only adversary worthy enough to be your true enemy! He will not take you from me!”

Bumblebee grimaced. He knew Starscream was possessive when it came to Energon and credit for certain actions but he failed to realize that also counted other people apparently. And when Starscream wanted something, he would use any given tactic to achieve it unless it was a lost cause. He had a feeling if Steeljaw ever met the Decepticon commander, the rogue would not be leaving Cybertron except in pieces. As cowardly as Starscream was, a fool he was not. In fact, he was the third deadliest Decepticon in terms of power and engagement following Soundwave and, of course, Megatron. Steeljaw didn’t stand a chance.

Starscream roughly grabbed Bumblebee’s chin, leaning in until there was barely any space preventing them from touching. “I will be the only bot your attention is one and I intend to keep it that way forever even if I have to imprison you on this ship for all eternity. You are mine and no one will come between us.”

“I beg to differ,” Bee hissed.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll get rid of all the competition then we’ll see about that.”

Suddenly, his lips were covered by the Seeker’s. He froze not knowing how to react as the latter’s glossa entangled with his. A wave of disgust hit him hard when the kiss ended and Starscream returned to the computers to search for the missing Minicons. Groaning, he peered down at the floor until a small bump in the vents caught his audio receptors. When he looked up at the ceiling, there was Jetstorm quietly making his way into the room.

Bumblebee smiled. Screamer wasn’t going to get his way after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A returning character marks the potential for lost feelings to emerge. That and it's fun to make a twist in the plot!


	24. Breaking Protocol - TFA Omega Supreme/Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Omega Supreme/Megatron**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Manipulation, bondage, sub!Megatron**
> 
> **Based on an art piece by schandbringer**

“Why, isn’t it obvious? I’m your prisoner, of course. And, as you can clearly see, I am quite helpless,” the tyrant smirked.

Omega was hesitant to answer, “Yes, justice…must be served.”

Several of the mechanical arms that didn’t hold Megatron or Starscream twitched in thought. Since they were extensions of Omega himself, Megatron quickly noted how unsure the living Autobot weapon seemed to be about his captives. His optics trailed one of the arms’ movements, watching while it grabbed ahold of stasis cuffs located in a subspace in the corner of the room. Cables of different widths extended to wrap around another pair. The way the cabling acted, glided almost, made the warlord curious. What else could they do? 

"Great pep talk, oh brilliant strategist. Now we’re going to be shipped off to Trypticon Prison!” Starscream scowled.

Ignoring him, Megatron peered down at the arms holding him. Each one had their sets of cables and he was at their mercy. Watching the cables then dive into a compartment three times smaller to no doubt readjust loose wires had him thinking. When they began sliding in and out of the tiny space, sudden waves of heat pumped throughout his system and made his interface equipment stir. What else _could_ they do?

The Space Bridge had to have drained a lot of power when Omega took in most of the unstable energy released so if the warlord planned this right, the large Autobot vessel would go into stasis once he used any remaining strength via transforming more than twice, using his ability to fly…or perhaps an overload would bring the behemoth down. That may take a bit more work but Megatron wouldn’t exactly have anything to lose. In fact if he used himself as Omega’s _toy_ , he would win much more than a sleeping giant at his command.

A large pair of stasis cuffs were placed on his shins while the normal sized cuffs headed towards his wrists when the helicopter finally chuckled, “As your prisoner, shouldn’t you be punishing me to teach me a lesson of my crimes?”

The arm carrying the restraints halted. “I…punishments for prisoners are not in my directive.”

“But surely you wish to make me comply with your code of behavior, sir? This means you can use _any_ method to tame me. In fact, those cables could be used to inflict the most compelling of penalties if you know how to use them.”

“You are correct, I must make you obey my protocol,” Omega grunted.

Oh this was too easy. Megatron bit his lip when the tubular appendages began to wrap around his thighs. They circled around his forearms, his chassis, and one even went under his aft and back over his heated interface panel. The feeling of them rubbing against him made a small moan emit.

“Your core temperatures seem to be rising. Is this the punishment you referred to?”

The warlord squeaked, “Y-yes although to completely make me submit, perhaps placing your cables into my interface port. It will do the trick faster than any other method and it will have me begging…trust me.”

Omega grew very silent as Megatron opened his lower region to reveal his hardened spike and a leaking valve. Giving a snarl of faux pain as a cable brushed between the lips of the opening, he secretly smiled as the dim-witted sentinel took the bait. The arms Omega controlled quickly changed positions and grasped each of his limbs separately while spreading his as far as they could go with the ankle-bound stasis cuffs on.

“You will suffer punishment for your atrocities, Decepticon,” Omega growled as his cabling lined up to penetrate him.

The grey mech simply mused, “By all means, do your worst.”

In unison, the cables slid inside the captive tyrant. Megatron couldn’t hold in a shiver of pleasure and pain as he felt his valve being invaded. A sickly sweet sensation rattled his frame whenever some of the cables would forcefully twist out and slam back in. Above his own sharp intakes, the faint rumble of Omega’s supposed ventilation system was audible. His plan was going accordingly; he just had to hold out long enough to bring the sentinel to overload first. 

“Are you s-sure this is fine?” Omega’s now timid voice echoed.

Megatron panted, “But of course, Omega Supreme, sir.”

The pace didn’t falter and the warlord bucked back as he was stretched wider from more cables entering. He hadn’t been at the receiving end in so long that the foreign situation was a lot more stimulating than he recalled. He was already swelling in bliss and hearing the Autobot ship wasn’t helping his building desire. Omega seemed less capable of controlling his outcry, breathing heavily with the bio lights throughout his main deck pulsing faster and faster. To think Ultra wasn’t going to be very happy when he found out Megatron had turned his sentinel into a prisoner-pleasing drone made the tyrant amused.

The Autobot huffed, “S-systems…overheating…”

Megatron arched as the cables hit a particular spot. He couldn’t take much more of this. Thankfully, the roar of Omega abruptly shook the interior and he winced when the intrusions in his valve suddenly jerked together deep into him. He yelled as it sent him over the edge. As soon as the sentinel’s voice stalled, the cables stopped moving and the arms that held him unhinged, dropping him to the floor on his aft.

The overload aftermath had the helicopter groaning ecstatically, shaky servos attempting to keep him steady. He grinned as he slowly pulled the lifeless cables from his entrance. That was fun. Each cable he removed sent a slight pulse through his abdomen making him still horny to a lesser degree. He peered around once he was able to stand and sure enough, Omega had fallen into stasis just as he predicted.

A thump of metal reverberated behind him and he saw the head of Starscream gaping at him on the ground. “Sure, you let an Autobot frag you but you refuse to sleep with any of your loyal subjects. Mhmm, totally not stooping to low points right there!”

“Shut up, you ghastly traitor. At least I possess the Autobot’s ultimate weapon.”

“Now what? Are you going to suck Magnus’ spike so you can take Cybertron?”

With a frown, Megatron kicked the head into the hall and took his place on the captain’s chair. Omega was his at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the image it's based off of here: https://vampirekinkprince.tumblr.com/post/134372025523/schandbringer-why-isnt-it-obvious-im-your#notes


	25. If I Could - TFP Optimus/Dreadwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Dreadwing/Optimus Prime**
> 
> **Rating: General**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Comfort, mentions character death, developing relationship**

A set of coordinates for rural China was all Optimus was given in a coded message. It was unlike Megatron to do such a thing so it was less likely a trap by a Decepticon but the encryption code did match an older Decepticon format, one that was originally used by Seekers at the beginning of the war.

Silently, the Prime walked through the ground bridge onto an elevated field with a few Pistache and Empress trees lying about. Their contrasting colors were beautiful currently. Standing beside one of them to Optimus’ surprise was Dreadwing who was peering solemnly at the sky above.

He suddenly spoke as Optimus approached him, “Keeping myself preoccupied, keeping myself full of hope…is often daunting without my brother. He was fearless, ruthless even while I was careful, the more dexterous of our team.”

“I understand what you mean and I too have suffered great loss with very unyielding results,” the Autobot Leader said. 

Dreadwing turned to him sorrowfully, “But you carry through it so easily. You continue to function as if the weight of what was lost never even dragged you down. I know that unlike Megatron, you care about everyone but how do you do it? I’ve lost my way to cope.”

“I cannot teach you how to face what ails you but I can say that it is possible to turn your torment into strength. I do not forget what I have done or whom I have lost, but I use their memories to lead my actions towards a purpose. I cannot lie and say they have not made me feel any emotion every time I think of them, I just allow myself to mourn them behind the battlefield so I do not show any leverage for someone to use against me,” Optimus replied.

A simple nod came from the Seeker before he huffed, “We should have stayed neutral but my brother loved what the Decepticon cause stood for so much that I just followed through with it, not even realizing the consequences.”

Both of them then stood in silence. The Prime knew there was something about Dreadwing that didn’t make him like the other Cons. He was no follower, only a survivor. Had Skyquake chose to at least become neutral or join the Autobots, Dreadwing could have been spared his grief but life had a way of making everything difficult. Optimus admitted that he did feel responsible for the Seeker’s death and his brother’s state of mind. When he lost Megatron to the twisted delusions of power, a part of him shattered and remained broken to this day.

Hesitantly, Optimus placed servo on the mech’s shoulder for comfort. “Dreadwing, I am sorry for what we had to do to that day but if I could, I would take it back.”

“Prime…” Dreadwing began, “there are many things I want to take back but setting them right only often darkens those my actions have damaged. And you are bold enough to claim otherwise, so I’ve heard. I don’t want your pity by the way…”

The Autobot frowned slightly, “Then why did you-?”

“…I need it.”

The winged mech placed a servo over Optimus’ before the latter could remove it. He turned his helm towards to meet the other’s gaze, “I don’t want your pity but I find it reassuring so I see that I need it. Coming from you, it’s calming. That’s why I called you here. Can you please just stay with me for a while if it’s not a bother?”

Admittedly, he wasn’t sure if he should abide by the Decepticon’s request but a large part of him didn’t like to see someone in emotional distress and him not doing anything about it. His job was to serve others and as a Prime, his duty was to all Cybertronians not just Autobots. Giving a heartening smile, Optimus sat with Dreadwing upon the field but he didn’t expect the Con to lean against his shoulder all of a sudden.

Dreadwing’s servo slipped into his and he didn’t deny its comfort. For a few hours, they both stayed like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of all the characters in Prime, the most relatable to Dreadwing may be Optimus and I know Megatron's not the comforting type so he's out.


	26. Soldier in Hell - Bayverse Megatron/Lennox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse William Lennox/Megatron**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Hurt/comfort, AU to _Welcome to Hell_**

“Daddy! Wow Daddy, there’s a large plane at the door! There’s a helicopter and a jet too!” Annabelle called.

Lennox groggily sat up out of bed, blinking a few times before pulling on the sheets and slowly making his way downstairs to his happy bouncing pajama-clad daughter who was staring in awe from the window. His little angel loved the Cybertronians but sometimes her imagination got the best of her. A jet and a helicopter? That couldn’t possibly be-

The doorbell rang its innocent chime twice. Annabelle squealed and waved as shadows shifted. Sighing, Will swung the door open and came face to face with blood red optics and a fanged smile. His mouth was slightly gaping but his expression was not of surprise at the sight. In the background, Starscream and Blackout scratched awkwardly in the grass but waved back at Annabelle sweetly. When he turned his attention back to Megatron who hogged most of his view, the latter began to check him out as he only had a pair of shorts on, purring seductively but also tauntingly at his predicament. 

With a forced smile, Lennox copied the smug look…until he slammed the door on the warlord’s faceplates and walked away with a scowl.

His daughter gave him a stern gaze which was more adorable than intimidating from an eight year old. “Why did you do that to the robot, Daddy?”

“Because Daddy’s currently not too happy with the robot lying outside my door.”

“Oh.”

With a frown, Lennox headed back up to his room and fell across the bed not even bothering putting the sheets back on. He laid there silently in thought. Those thoughts, however, were interrupted when he heard faint thumping noises moving around the house. If he could guess, Megatron wanted to talk to him and he wouldn’t be able to get him to leave until the tyrant had his audience. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk. The light of sunrise was then blocked and replaced with a faint red glow. 

“What do you want?” Will groaned.

“You never told me you had a daughter.”

This made the soldier looked over his shoulder at him deadpanned, “There’s a reason for that when you think about it.”

Megatron placed his claws on the balcony’s rails with a sigh, “About the siege, I meant it when I said you were growing on me but I didn’t mean to push my boundaries by asking you leave Ironhide. That was a bit uncalled for and I-”

“It’s not about that! I’m not upset about Ironhide or the fact that the big bad Decepticon Leader likes me! I don’t give a fuck about that!” Will shouted.

The outburst confused him, prompting him to move his optics around at a loss of words and embarrassment. “That’s not…what you’re mad…at?”

Lennox sat up and faced the tyrant. His expression made the Cybertronian wince a little since the mech was not used to seeing ridicule, especially from a human. There were a lot of things Will could say but he had to make it as clear as possible.

The human exhaled with a growl, “It’s how you said it that makes me want to shoot you in your thick processor. You said it like I was obligated to be with you, like I didn’t have a choice. Normally I would understand how hollow you can be but since you seem to have fallen for me, I expect restraint and respect if you ever want to think about having me or you can kill my ass plain and simple. Your desires and how you get them may fly on your planet but here: you want a human ‘pet’, you fucking earn their respect. I’m not going anywhere with you for any reason until then and if you try and take me by force, I will make you or one of your dim-witted subordinates kill me!”

“But I don’t want you to-”

“Then perhaps you should work on your bravado, buddy, because I’m not going to accept that shit.”

Megatron’s optics dimmed. He hadn’t thought he sounded that bad but apparently he did. A brief installment of guilt covered his features, making him bow his helm and rest his chin on the balcony. Wavering his sight from the floor to Lennox gave him glimpses of the human and the visible disappointment plaguing him. At one point, Will had gotten up from the bed without him noticing because he was so preoccupied with loathing himself. When he finally realized it, he grew worried and when his human failed to return after a few minutes, he whined sorrowfully.

“Wow, I can’t even leave the room for five minutes to get something and you already look like a blubbering mess,” Lennox smirked.

The warlord felt his spirit lifting when the soldier now stood in front of him within reach of his face. Leaning in to be closer, he noted that any further would capsize the balcony because of the pressure his servos were placing to accomplish this.

Will crossed his arms, “Now that I’ve had a bit of time to think things through, are you going to be rude to me after this?”

Megatron shook his helm like a child.

“Are you going to let me consider this situation first before I even think about reaching any conclusion that may or may not damn me for all eternity?”

At first, the mech gave him a rather blank stare but eventually nodded slowly keeping complete eye contact with the human.

“Good boy,” Lennox chuckled as he brushed one hand on the cheek plating of the tyrant. He didn’t hide any humor regarding the way Megatron seemed to lean against his palm with a purr. Oh what was he going to do with the Con?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Blackout are back because I kinda got tired of Nitro and Onslaught. I miss those knuckleheads.
> 
> Sorry for the unexplained break! As you can guess, college has it's ups and downs...safe to say that I survived a down time. I'm terribly sorry for getting nothing uploaded either but now that everything's in the green, I wish to post two more free-lance fics I had prepared before my break then I shall take the people on-hold off hold!


	27. Viens Avec Moi - Bayverse Hot Rod/Nitro Zeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Hot Rod/Nitro Zeus**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Flirting, inappropriate touching, mentioned prostitution**

That Lamborghini Autobot with the ferocious orange highlights and the sweet French accent was something alright. Nitro was flabbergasted at how nimble and absolutely stunning the mech could be on his pedes, battling even the likes of Megatron with such grace. Now that was a true beauty.

Hot Rod came to a halt when Nitro slammed down in front of him in a very Earth superhero-like fashion. He didn’t know whether to attack or call for back up.

The cargo bomber whistled, “Boy, ain’t you a mighty fine four-wheeler? If a sexy grounder like you is what the Autobot ranks have, sign me up for the cause.”

“Flattery does nothing for you, crétin. Now state your business or I’ll blow your organes génitaux off! Tout de suite!”

Right as the Autobot pulled out his gun, Nitro was fast enough to grab ahold of his arm and brought the smaller mech against his chassis. He chuckled as the mech leaned away. “Fiesty indeed.”  Hot Rod scowled while another voice sounded.

“Nitro, we have work to do, man! Quit messin’ with that Autobot and kill him already!” Mohawk yelled.

“But why would I kill something so…lovely?” The Decepticon purred, stroking a digit under the smaller mech’s chin. 

“Suit yourself. Megatron ain’t gonna be happy if he sees you fraternizin’ with the enemy.”

One servo drifted down Hot Rod’s spine until it cupped his aft and immersed down in between his thighs, making him groan in superfluous pleasure. He hoped Bumblebee was somewhere nearby to save him from this torment. Some of the places the Con was touching were ridiculously sensitive and triggering the sensors there made irrepressible stimulation build. Considering he couldn’t exactly see his own facial reactions, something told him Nitro was becoming encouraged because his body was betraying him. A part of him really wanted to let it continue but the reasonable side of him still lingered in his mind.

Nitro Zeus smirked, “I could make you feel wonderful for all eternity if you decide to leave those wimps behind and join up with Team Decepticon. We’d treat you right or maybe if you don’t wish to leave, you can go behind their backs and visit me for a little time together. I’ll even reward your services with anything you want.”

“Je ne te soumettrai jamais, bâtard! Je ne suis la putain de personne!”

“So is that a yes?”

Hot Rod immediately head-butted the Decepticon and slipped out of his grasp, once again bringing his firearm up front and loaded. He was slightly taken back when Nitro shook the hit off like it was a swat and stared at him in surprise.

“Come on, baby, don’t be like that! Don’t play hard to get now. You know I’ll pursue you more,” Nitro sighed.

Keeping his distance, Hot Rod circled him. “You want moi, hmm? As disgustingly disturbing that is, I do admire your brass for such actions. Just know that I’ll put a bullet in your face if you try it again without my consent.”

“But you did like it, didn’t you? You would have already shot me if you didn’t. Those Autobots haven’t paid any mind to you or your needs but I showed you desire although I admit I was too impolite. You want the attention but you just don’t want it from me.”

“Méchant, you no not what I want.”

The Decepticon came close enough to where the gun was point blank to his chest. “Try me.”

The speedster could tell a bluff when he saw one and Nitro was pretty dead serious for a bot who wanted to fuck him. The words of the mech replayed in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more he did in fact realize no one on his team saw him as a valued member since he had been stuck in England for most of his time of Earth. Bumblebee at least saw him as a brother but nothing else beyond that and when they got into arguments, Bee was very possessive on certain subjects and retorted with insults almost through some sort of mistaken jealousy. To be fair, they were from the same generation of sparklings which was the last known to be created on Cybertron so temperament among familiars was bound to be a problem.

Lowering his weapon, Hot Rod grumbled, “You have a very sick personnalité to play with one’s desires like that.”

Nitro Zeus pointed at himself humorously, “Decepticon! No but really, you are a very fine mech and whoever doesn’t wish to frag you is an idiot.”

As objectifying as the comment was, it did make the Autobot smile a little. 

“The offer’s still open, by the way.”

“For interface?” The grounder snarled.

The Decepticon shook his head, “For you to come with me to the winning team…and maybe some sex would be a great bonus.”

Hot Rod narrowed his optics before turning away. “I…shall think on that, diable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be sexual harassment in the real world by the way so don't take cues from Nitro or you're probably going to prison. The original idea for this was a lot funnier in my head but I changed it to more serious note because my fics can't all be lovey dovey.


	28. Perception - TFA ShockwavePerceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Shockwave/Perceptor**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Decepticons won AU, morality pet!Perceptor**

A claw stroked his thigh as he clutched the data pad he was reading uncomfortably. He refused to flinch when he felt the chin of his protector rest upon his helm. The throat cables of the Decepticon twitched against him with what he could assume was a guttural rumble of silent mockery.

“Are you done playing with your equipment yet? I do wish for you to hurry for I am very promiscuous right now and I want to play with my favorite scientist.”

Perceptor grew irked, turning his helm ever so slightly and noting how Shockwave’s head moved with his own in the reflection of a few surfaces. He was lingering like a serpent, so calculating and cold. “I am afraid my job has a bit more to it at this time. Perhaps if you would bother to help, we could get it done faster.”

The one-eyed Decepticon chuckled, “You’re no fun. I would help but I am a bit unfamiliar with this particular section of thermodynamics so I’d rather not take a chance and mess up your valuable work.”

“And yet you have the audacity to disturb me _while_ I’m doing it?” Perceptor sneered.

“Because I think you need a break.”

Removing his helm off the Autobot’s, Shockwave peered down at his partner as the latter turned to face him with a somewhat perplexed expression. A soft hint of amusement played briefly on the smaller mech’s faceplates. “I need a break?”

“In my outlook, you’ve been running yourself down for the past few months helping the Decepticon Empire. Not that your glorious work isn’t appreciated but even I need to take a breather or two, so to speak. Can you not spare a moment…with me?”

Perceptor sighed, tapping his digits on the data pad. He was usually all work and no play throughout his Autobot career…but he wasn’t technically an Autobot anymore. So if he was no longer an Autobot, should the same strict rules he chained himself down with still apply?

Things had changed since the Decepticons took Cybertron. Ideals changed, interests changed, personalities…changed but often kept the same small quirks that made the former Autobots themselves. He wasn’t any different. With his knowledge and emotions on equal footing again, he saw a new balance to his life that he didn’t think he ever lost. He had been wrong. Shockwave helped him see that. Shockwave had also assisted him in recalibrating his voice module so he sounded less monotone too. He was thankful to hear his original voice again.

The Autobot scientist scoffed playfully before setting down his device and crossing his arms. “Shockwave, you are such a sappy lover.”

“But you do love me.”

“True,” he smiled, placing a comforting servo to scratch under the Decepticon spy’s chin. 

The larger mech vocalized a purr, melting to Perceptor’s touch. He wouldn’t have done this to anyone else. Perceptor was everything to him; he fell in love with the scientist during his time as Longarm and throughout his undercover mission, the little Autobot was the only one who could understand and listen to him without shutting him down or out. He was the only mech who defended most of his ideas where Magnus ignored them. Granted, they were for secret sabotage but still. He had ultimately become dependent on Perceptor and it was Perceptor who kept him sedated from bashing Lugnut’s processor in or strangling Starscream as of late. He would admit that if Perceptor hadn’t come into his life, he would have either been dead or neck deep in severe insanity by now dealing with idiots.

“What would Megatron say about bothering me?”

A brief moment of thought made Shockwave freeze but he eventually shrugged, taking a seat on Perceptor’s chair and tugging the mech to straddle his lap. “I think he’ll be a bit busy distracting his own mate to care.”

The former Autobot responded to the growing touches.

“Let me help you relax,” Shockwave mewled. He didn’t hide his enjoyment when his servo dipped down and his partner gave a memorable moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody needs a break but how you spend it is up to you. I don't know about you but I'd spend mine watching _Transformers Prime_. Also quick note on Perceptor. I noticed how unorthodox Perceptor was without his emotions so I based him more on his other versions than just the _Animated_ one to add a bit more flare to the relationship.


	29. The Queen Conquers - TFP Megatron/Arcee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Megatron/Arcee**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Agonophilia, enemies to lovers**

An Insecticon head spiraled away from its body with a clang. Its lifeless husk crashed down as another bug stepped over it. It too suffered the same fate as its brother when it took a blade through the skull and a smaller form hopped from it, kicking its body as she landed on the ground with a back flip. A sudden shout of anger made her turn just in time for Airachnid to tackle her. Vehicons also followed the Decepticon’s lead and fled in mass towards the fighting femmes.

It was all a gorgeous sight of brutality that made the tyrant purr in satisfaction. On opposing sides morally they lied but they were the rulers of the arena together, a yin to his yang so to speak. They were bred to duel, defeat, and die. There was nothing to it. The only thing was that she managed to seize his spark throughout the repeating cycle and always seemed to stab it at the very end when he got too close. But that’s what he loved about her. She was just as sadistic as he was in a less regarded manner.

As Airachnid backed off when Vehicons stormed Arcee, Megatron rolled his optics. Those pitiful fools; didn’t they know the queen takes no prisoners? He observed them fall one by one but his attention was not directly at them. A malicious smirk came over his features.

Several Vehicons laid in pieces at her pedes as she performed an uppercut on Airachnid with Energon stained blades. The spider femme only took a few more hits before she fell bleeding and unconscious. Her oppression got the better of her and with a single lunge of her arm, Airachnid’s optics opened for a second then faded. No longer was she a challenge anymore. Arcee wanted to fight larger foes like Breakdown but others advised against it sans one. Plus, most of the Cons were on the field currently fighting the other Autobots and butting in on personal battles wasn’t appreciated.

Cockily, she peered up at the Nemesis hovering high above knowing her mate was indeed watching her and grinned, “Is that the best you’ve got for me? Come on, you can do better than that!”

Taunting him wasn’t a great idea for most if they valued their lives but she was well aware she was the only one who could get away with it. Most Decepticons and Autobots didn’t know of their relationship except for, of course, Soundwave so the warlord’s lack of appropriate reaction to her antics did raise a few flags but was otherwise ignored.

Jet thrusters broke the sound barrier as two artificial cloud lines left the side of the Nemesis, curling before diving straight towards her. She put her servos on her hips unaffectedly as he slowed to hover in front of her. The jet transformed and smiled, “My dear, I see you made short work of my soldiers. Aren’t they any fun anymore?”

“Hardly.”

“Then maybe a real challenge? Me, perhaps?”

Cracking her neck, she laughed, “Bring it on, Decepticon!”

Without warning, Megatron swiped at her with his claws which she dodged by leaping into the air. She landed and when he tried to bring his arm down, caught it and twisted the appendage sideways earning a brief growl from the warlord. In the same moment, she kicked off from the arm and struck him in the face thrice before he turned away then whipped his helm around. The hit stunned her for a second but didn’t put off her defense. 

Every time he tried to move to keep her in range, she found a way to slip past him and strike him in places he was too preoccupied to realize were exposed to attack. She was slippery, damn near impossible to hit or catch and he would know because during the skirmish of the Matrix, his subduing of her was actually extremely hard and he had to carefully strategize his approach which did have a huge percentage of failing. To catch her was based primarily on pure luck, that’s why no one on Cybertron could do it prior to Airachnid’s debut in her life. Then again, Airachnid was the same size so that was different.

Arcee rebounded off the ground and slid her blades across his own as she flew over his helm. He gave a fierce smile when she winked at him before swinging his sword around with her but missed her pede by a few inches. Unearthing his weapon from the dirt, he was quick enough to swipe his leg across and kick up in the second roundabout, catching her mid-leap and sent her tumbling against a tree. It made her grasp her abdomen a little and shake off the pain with a grunt all while Megatron smirked as he approached her.

“Will you yield to your superior now?” He purred.

Keeping her helm low, she waited as he leaned down close enough before suddenly head-butting him and jumping on top of his staggering form, only to push him down to lie upon the grass. Energon seeped through a few seams below his nasal plating, or a nosebleed as the humans would call it, and as he shook of the slight daze of the whiplash, he brought a digit to flick at the blood. 

The femme lay flat on his chest with her legs crossed and in the air, smiling sinisterly. “Will you yield to _your_ superior now?”

Nodding with a look of dull surprise, he examined the Energon with a laugh, “Not bad. You have improved.”

“I learned from the best,” yawned Arcee contemptuously.

Megatron brought himself to sit up and took the motorcycle into his arms, caressing her cheek in a very sidetracking method. All the fighting apparently got them both riled up for his mate kissed him passionately, tasting some of the Energon that crossed over his scarred lips.

“Someone’s moody. I don’t think your ‘friends’ are going to appreciate you consorting with me of all mechs in the middle of battle, my sparkmate.”

Arcee scoffed, “Like they can stop me?”

The warlord clicked his tongue, “Hmm, that’s my persistent queen.”

“Shut up, you love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OTP returns! Got some fighting action in and I took into account that in Orion Pax Part 3, Arcee was able to fling him across the Space Bridge's platform which you would think she wouldn't be able to do yet she did!


	30. Discipline - RID Optimus Prime/Sideswipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: RID Optimus Prime/Sideswipe**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Spanking, rough sex, Optimus secretly loves to dominate and toy with his prey**
> 
> **Requested by Emyly001**

He had been a very bad bot.

His attitude towards the Supreme Leader of the Autobots earlier that day led to his teammates scowling at him, all but one. Considering the crap Optimus took during the war, words of a rash delinquent hardly tainted the truck’s patience. Bumblebee may have given him a displeased look but Optimus’ was…unusual. Now he knew why. 

“Do you think you can get away with such insolence regarding your superior?”

_Whack!_

A smile tugged on the younger mech’s lips. “Yes…”

_WHACK!_

Several more slaps on his aft left him panting. The first did indeed hurt but after the third hit, he had started to press against the servo that struck him. Optimus kept a sturdy face which Sideswipe found was oddly sexy while he was an overheating mess and a half. 

The Prime snarled, “Your attitude will be your undoing. Continue to disobey and disrupt me and I will make sure your punishments are vindictive.”

“So, the ultimate Autobot can be cruel,” Sideswipe taunted. “I’d love to see you try.”

Optimus narrowed his optics but a barely visible grin twitched on his faceplates. If that’s how it was going to be…

A few minutes later, his tormenter had taken things farther up a notch than Sideswipe ever anticipated. Sideswipe gave an uncharacteristic whine of lust as the largest spike he ever saw rammed through him. He was stretched far beyond his limits but no pain was found while his tight valve greedily clenched, begging for Optimus to take him more. Another sharp sting to his aft made him hiss but did little to halt his charge. All of this dominance was becoming a very guilty pleasure for him to the amusement of the Autobot Leader.

Whispers suddenly caught his attention but did not hinder the pace of their rut. “Every time you act up around me, every time you disrespect your fellow teammates, you will be reminded where your place is: my subordinate toy.”

Popping out of the slick valve, Optimus gave a satisfied smirk as Sideswipe began to plead with hazed optics for him to return. His servos opened the wet lips to see how the inner mesh was reacting to being so empty. 

“P-please, Optimus, frag me! Don’t leave me like this! I am so close!”

A darker expression made its way onto the Prime’s face. “I said this was a punishment, Sideswipe. That was just a taste of the reward I am willing to offer you for your compliance. You will learn to be patient until _I_ decide when you get to finish. This will be one of the many things you will endure and I cleared my schedule so I have all night if you wish to draw this out longer than it should go. If you wish for me to continue, you will obey what I say.”

Sideswipe cowered, “You mean this is going to happen every time?”

“No, not every time. I may be lenient but I certainly won’t say when though I will find new ways to discipline you, each more unbearable than the last. Humans, as I have heard, have come up with wonderful methods of punishment so a bit of experimenting is in order. Now I want you to reflect on what you’ve done by staying put and silent. Is that clear?” 

“Yes…sir.”

Optimus made the younger mech lie there for what seemed like an hour, stroking his subordinate’s aft just to tease what the latter couldn’t have entirely. Every minute or so, Sideswipe would complain or try to move which gave him an extremely hard slap that wasn’t as pleasurable since there was no more energy to build off of. It took a while but finally, the speedster actually managed to stay still and quiet for more than three minutes. It was made sure he was not in recharge either.

In the spare time, Optimus had taken up a novel to read while he waited for Sideswipe to cool down. It was one of his favorite pastimes to read human books. After calculating midnight was approaching, the Prime smiled and put away his data pad. 

“You have done well. Since you finally have a grasp of what I simply ask of you, you get your reward.”

Sideswipe nearly jumped up with excitement and immediately presented himself to the Prime. His building overload may have died down but he was already beginning to leak through his opening just thinking about his leader splitting him apart. Carefully, Optimus slid his still erect spike into the awaiting folds, growling as the heat engulfed the sensors. Just as soon as he entered, he started to thrust inside the red mech at a great pace.

“You see, Sideswipe, you being brash doesn’t get you anything but when you listen and learn to ignore your needs for others, you earn something out of it. If you comply, I’ll treat you nice and we can frag as much as you want. Failure to do so and you become my toy for the night and I will not play with you fairly.”

In less than a minute, Sideswipe was once again a frenzied mess. The Autobot Leader debated whether he should stall the growing overload of his subordinate again but decided against it because he believed the youngster had learned enough for the day. Of course, it was yet to be determined whether Sideswipe learned his lesson entirely. Probably not…but he never said he expected the punishment to work the first time. 

The Prime clutched the side of the smaller mech as he pounded him to oblivion. His own pants became coarse like a bull’s when he grew desperate to overload. It was rare for him to become avaricious, especially for pleasure, but this time it had been so long since he had release and he wanted to seize the moment. Sideswipe seemed to be thinking the same thing because with his mouth slack, he was pushing back at a much furious pace than Optimus thought he could take.

Sideswipe was the first to fall and he left imprints in the soil from clawing at his release. A roar from the Autobot Leader rumbled deeply in response as transfluid ejected into his host warm and sticky. Both of them overloaded with Optimus filling the smaller mech to the brim while Sideswipe gasped and bucked as the remnants of his orgasm rippled through him. Although he had been denied his pleasure prior, that was one of the best frags he ever had. 

Smirking, Sideswipe purred, “You know, it’s like you said: be patient and the payoff is nice. But what if I’m bad on purpose just to get you riled up. You may punish me but in the end, I’ll still get you to frag me. You may be able to resist fucking me the first few nights to teach me a lesson but you’ll cave eventually so we both get what we want.”

Optimus hadn’t considered that factor. As arrogant as Sideswipe was, stupid he was not. So apparently there was need for more discipline to tame his new toy. A part of him was a bit glad Sideswipe decided to stay cheeky; it would still be fun either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe, you are in for a roller coaster ride of pleasure and denial! I thought that outburst in the first episode of Season 2 of RID15 was one of the funniest things I've ever heard someone call Optimus and this did linger in the back of my mind for a while. Fortunately, Emyly001 requested it so I actually got to do it!


	31. Family - TFA Megatron/Blitzwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Megatron/Blitzwing**
> 
> **Rating: General**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Triple-changer support/appreciation, mutual admiration, non-slash**
> 
> **Requested by GunMetal2017**

In a way, Blitzwing was almost like a son to him, a very unpredictable son who could well murder someone in their sleep but a son nonetheless. Megatron found that they were very similar to one another in certain ways but one fact remained that Blitzwing was more than able to overthrow him if he truly wanted to. A trait no other Decepticon seemed to possess thus far ironically. It raised questions sure but there was a slight fault on Megatron’s part for those suspicions to rise to the level they were currently at.

He had mentored Blitzwing, finding the triple-changer so unique and an invaluable member to his cause that he could be his successor if anything were to happen to him. He taught him gladiatorial techniques during resting periods between battles, fought him on more than one occasion to test reflexes, and even helped fix any flaws in his own techniques to better prefect Blitzwing’s style. There always was a proud moment between them when a lesson was completed. He praised the harmony of the personas during training while the triple-changer admired him for being a true leader to him. Both of them, of course, never showed their appreciation in public but Blitzwing knew what he saw in him, a mutual understanding that also had the smaller mech looking up to him in return.

Blitzwing was by no means a freak in his optics. The bot had a few screws loose definitely but that was the price for a rare power. Megatron admitted he loved his dependent’s courage to have gone through with such a risky procedure that could have left him in a coma or even damaged his transformation cog beyond repair. Even Megatron himself was a bit fearful of such changes but he had to credit Blitzwing with making the impossible become reality.

The three personas that dominated his brave soldier were interesting to say the least. The icy, blue-faced one was charming, completely dignified and the brains of all three while quite the professional conversationalist if Megatron did say so. Hothead was the brash and brawn of Blitzwing, making the mech very deadly with anger issues that not even the mighty Decepticon Leader would verse. Then there was the most random one and also the most flirtatious at times whose brass scared…everybody. Each one was a highly anticipated force in their own right which Megatron respected.

The only downside was the occasional dip in his mental state which caused rash actions and often insubordination that no one other than Blitzwing was allowed to carry out. Megatron put up with it mostly because there wasn’t any way to control those outbursts. He did find it endearing every once in a while though.

Megatron watched as the anger of the triple-changer got the better of the mech as the face of undefeated rage appeared. A lofty punch to Lugnut’s jaw made the bomber go flying and not in the usual way. Growling, Blitzwing used every bit of muscle in him to lift the larger bot above him roaring up a storm before hurling the brute into the cavern walls causing a small cave-in. The triple-changer sneered with his missing denta plate while Megatron winced slightly from seeing the raw power of the hotheaded persona. It was scary indeed how truly dominant he was now, just like his mentor.

Every moment among Blitzwing made Megatron realize that their relationship was no longer just master and subordinate, they were family. They needed each other, and Megatron needed him because he never had anyone to fully trust before. He never had any children of his own, no one to help him throughout his life since his creation but something about Blitzwing right before his transformation into a triple-changer altered that. It was like looking into a mirror, a broken mirror of the past but this time he could make things right and gave Blitzwing what he could not have. Also just like him, Blitzwing was an orphan so the parallels between them were not coincidental at this point.

They were a family as dysfunctional and damaged as one could be. In the end, Megatron was proud of his counterpart. At least they had each other through all the pain and corruption that came with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but very powerful. I feel like Blitzwing should've had a mentor (not Lugnut!) to help him control his personalities and work with him to unite them, a therapist almost. It would've made his situation a bit more understandable and encouraging but considering it is a cartoon show, there's nothing we can do so...


	32. Leader's Woes - TFP Wheeljack/Optimus Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Optimus Prime/Wheeljack**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Insubordination, inappropriate public behavior, make-up sex**
> 
> **Requested by UnknownAlien**

Wheeljack scoffed as the Prime shouted another order at him. He performed an uppercut on a Vehicon before reeling back and colliding his uplifted pede into the head of another. The second Vehicon's helm made a nasty cracking noise and he fell limp onto the ground. When the last one finally collapsed, he retracted his battle mask but frowned when he heard large footsteps approach angrily. Why couldn't the Prime leave him alone?

"I told you not to engage until we had a plan, Wheeljack!" Optimus fumed, "You instead mindlessly charged into a crowd of Decepticon soldiers and nearly got impaled had Bumblebee and I not interfered. Your actions affect everyone on the team, not just yourself. Had Bumblebee or Arcee died because they had to save you, because you did not yield my authority, you would have been responsible for their deaths which are losses we cannot afford and that I do not wish upon anyone under my command."

Grimacing, Wheeljack barked, "I didn't ask to be saved! If I die, then I die! That's the Wrecker way!"

Patience wore thin for Optimus but he refrained from taking the conversation to a darker level than it already was at. Behind him, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee held mixed reactions even when the femme muttered, "This is the most intense showdown I've ever seen."

"You know what's wrong with you, Prime?" The smaller Autobot shook a digit as he scoffed, "You think you know what's best for everyone. Well sometimes what's best for me is not being under another's control, especially yours. In fact, sometimes I wish you never came back as Optimus and just stayed as Orion Pax so we'd still have our home and most that died under your command would be still alive!"

Everyone froze like the winds of Antarctica just hit them at a tsunami's pace. Optimus Prime was the most bewildered and saddened of all but he was the last to respond. "I…Wheeljack…"

The white mech turned away and began to leave. "Don't bother, Prime," the Wrecker snarled. Immediately transforming, his vehicle mode left tire marks as he fled the scene.

Nearly an hour later, everyone returned to base only to find that Wheeljack had locked himself inside his room. Most of the Autobots gave their leader a glance of worry but said nothing to provoke the feelings Optimus was already endowed with. The Prime took note of the looks and he too began to worry. He had thought about the conversation prior and he knew Wheeljack had various points.

Knocking on the Wrecker's door, he waited a few seconds but no response came. He did hear a bit of movement but it didn't seem like it was heading anywhere near the door itself. Just as Optimus was about to turn away in respect of Wheeljack's privacy, a servo grasped his arm as the door suddenly opened and he found himself dragged inside into an unexpected hug. He was so shocked that he didn't reciprocate the gesture but instead had his servos grasp the air a bit nervously.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I went too far," Wheeljack muttered, placing his forehead on the Prime's abdomen. "Can you forgive me, chief?"

Optimus breathed a sigh of relief and placed his arms around the Wrecker comfortably. "I too fear I was a bit out of line. I know you would never put anybody in extreme danger, only yourself at most. The way you do it concerns me, yes, but I cannot argue with you when you say you know what is best for yourself. I only said what I did to help you understand that I do not want to lose you."

The smaller mech laughed, "I always thought caring made you weak, especially if you cared for more than one mech. I thought about it and I see now I was wrong. Also about the comment I made about you staying as Orion…"

"Wheeljack, it is fine. You were angry and as much of a surprise it was to hear you say that, it was not the most disheartening comment I have ever received in my lifetime," the Prime smiled sweetly.

The Wrecker seated himself on his berth as Optimus placed a gentle servo of reassurance on his cheek. It was warmer than he expected. What he also didn't expect at that moment was for Optimus to lean towards him. Like a moth attracted to light, Wheeljack found himself drawn in. His scarred lips didn't hesitate to meet with his superior's. It was gentle, just what he expected of the compassionate Autobot Leader but he was never one for mild.

Smirking, he experimentally bit down and watched Prime's optics dim. Almost immediately, he was pushed down upon the berth and shadowed by the mech who now kissed back with brute force he wasn't prepared for. Groping of his chest and side grew more frequent as digits raked over sensitive areas. The sudden roughness made his engines purr loud enough for Optimus to hear.

Wheeljack mewled, "I always knew you wanted me. I saw it in your eyes the second time we met. You aren't very subtle when it comes to personal needs, you know?"

Optimus lifted his legs with a low grunt and brought them to straddle his waist so he could get a better angle when he began to rub his interface against the Wrecker's. A short hiss of pleasure erupted from his subordinate, causing the latter to suddenly surge forward and this time, the larger Autobot found himself on his back with a great view. Servos rested on both of his windshield plates while a horny Wheeljack was lustfully staring down at him, rubbing himself against the Prime.

"You like to play, Prime? I've always wondered how good you are in berth. A few of your Autobots have quite the tall tales. Are they true though?"

Optimus gave a light chuckle, "Time to find out."

Both mechs released their equipment but the Wrecker didn't wait for his leader's approval before grabbing the spike and pushing it deep inside. He arched and panted from the intrusion; Prime was a bit bigger than he appeared and even then it was huge.

"Wheel…jack, take it easy. I don't want to hurt you."

The smaller mech purred, "Oh you can't hurt me. I love rough, unless you don't think you can handle it because you're too soft?"

The grin he held didn't falter when Optimus narrowed his optics, heeding the challenge. A ripple of arousal instantly flushed through his circuits when the Prime grabbed his hips and began slamming him down upon the massive member. He met with the thrusts wildly at his own pace, making his body tremble with ecstasy.

"That's it, Prime, show me the power!" Wheeljack breathed heavily, staring down hazily his superior.

Optimus raised a brow but obeyed, forcing his subordinate down faster. Warnings and errors popped up on his hud as he groaned aloud. Oh how good that valve felt around him. Wrecker-style wasn't usually his gig but if that's what Wheeljack wanted, he was more than happy to oblige. It actually felt nice to chance his methods a bit. Wheeljack's vulgar sayings weren't helping him keep in check either; he found them appropriate at this time.

Wheeljack himself looked pleasant to the optics. His glossa was out and panting while his servos were leaving marks upon his windshield, all in sync to bouncing upon his underused spike so zealously. A mental video of that was recorded in Optimus' processor it was so gorgeous. Nearing his peak, his servos nearly dented the hip plating of the Wrecker that would definitely need explaining to Ratchet if his soldier decided to fix them.

"Optimus!"

In the last minute, the Prime flipped them and held the Autobot's servos above his helm. The latter of the two didn't object as he was pounded into the berth, pools of transfluid chaotically seeping out of the overstuffed valve. Wheeljack finally let a wild smirk breech his faceplates when the spike hit his ceiling nodes which sent new levels of tremors across his system. He was so close. Who knew Prime could be such an animal?

Finally, overload hit them like a high speed train and Wheeljack arched to where his chest brushed against Optimus' own while the larger mech was hunched over him, capturing his lips into another brutal kiss. When his servos were let go, he placed them both on Optimus to feel the warmth of the frame above.

Optimus' baritone voice was a blessing to hear. "And to think, you wished for me to be Orion when Orion Pax could never be able to do this."

"That's a fair point," huffed Wheeljack. "You know what, Prime? You're alright in my books."

The Autobot Leader held the Wrecker close, placing tender kisses upon his cheek and neck. This wasn't how Optimus intended his apology to go but it was a stepping stone to a better way to sorting out their arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away with this one because this pairing made me so curious. It works with Wheeljack's rogue personality and Optimus' light-hearted demeanor with the results being funny but sexy at the same time. Who wouldn't want to frag Wheeljack?


	33. Only Logical - TFP Arcee/Shockwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Arcee/Shockwave**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Pregnancy, breeding kink, protective/possessive Shockwave, sequel to _Secrets_**
> 
> **Requested by Mjgrazi**

Her abdomen was large now, swollen with roughly three to four sparklings. She could feel the plating around the protoform always accommodating her movements whenever she walked around, exercised and so on. It was a really weird feeling at best, neither good nor bad but just there. The only thing that was a slight concern was how much Energon she needed to consume. Normally, she couldn’t take half of the supply of the current quota but now she devoured as much as Bulkhead could. And even then, she never felt satisfied.

Arcee didn’t know how Shockwave was reacting to the draining resources for their young but he had yet to say anything about it. Of course, he probably anticipated how much fuel she needed so one could guess he had already stockpiled massive amounts of Energon. That was sweet of him.

The door to her private chambers opened and the present Decepticon Leader walked through seeking his mate. “How are they today?”

The femme shrugged as she sat up on the berth and stretched from her nap, “Very moody. I think they developed claws because I felt a pinch and it stung like the Pit for a minute.”

“So they are beginning to become self-aware? It’s only logical that this far into their creation would they start to move,” Shockwave said as he positioned his cannon arm on the berth so he could lean down slightly and see if he could witness any movement along her belly. Audial fins perked up fully when a slight bump appeared and moved part of Arcee’s waist plating before settling back down in its proper place.

“There’s your proof. Scavenger said he found them absolutely fascinating though he did try and place other points in the conversation as well. Your Decepticons still need to respect a femme’s boundaries.”

He turned his helm a bit to the side in thought until he returned to standing straight and peered towards her, optics dimming slightly. “Scavenger?”

“It was only a brief conversation. I halted his advances and he knows not to go there anymore. It’s okay.”

A moment of silence separated them while Arcee rubbed her abdomen, humming a lovely tune to get the sparklings to settle. Shockwave’s audial fins rose again but this time they shot back completely against the side of his helm after a few seconds before he suddenly moved back towards the door and left Arcee to scoff. Every time she mentioned interacting with another Decepticon in small talk, he would become aggravated. Depending on what the Decepticon did determined whether she would see them again at some point. A few of the mechs that were frequent spectators just abruptly stopped coming around one day. There were a limited number of reasons why and her theory wasn’t a pleasant one.

After an hour, Shockwave came back but she gave a slight wince at what she saw. Claw marks that were too big to be his littered part of his cannon and left leg while Energon also was present but smudged and didn’t seem to be leaking from him, only highlighting his purple armor in light blue. 

Arcee scowled playfully, “Oh come on, you did not just do that.”

“I do not condone irrational behavior towards you or our young. They will learn you are not theirs to take and I will make it so by any means necessary. Now then, I believe the sparklings need more transfluid just in case something regarding the others…happens. We need to make sure no altercations can occur,” Shockwave huskily uttered.

It was more than obvious his beating of Scavenger made him wish to pronounce his dominance more, and Arcee’s newly awakened breeding codes could not deny answering her mate’s call. She laid on her side as his only servo pet her curves reassuringly. Her own servo grasped his on her waist when he sat on the edge of the berth and carefully positioned her to straddle him, her back pressed against his chest. 

“A-ah, easy…easy,” she moaned. 

No objection came from her as his servo rubbed her heated interface panel, both his cannon and normal arm wrapping around from under her legs to keep her wide and at a good angle. When she released her valve, Shockwave’s optics dimmed a different shade of red commonly indicating lust. His servo swept against it, stretching the calipers and rubbing the lubricant seeping from it. With a low groan, his spike sprang free and he tightened his hold on her legs, teasing her by making her massage the lips of the valve upon the length of his erection.

Shockwave purred against her audial receptors, “Your cries of pleasure are always intoxicating; I can understand why my Decepticons would want to steal you away from me. A shame I am not one to share.”

A brief giggle from the femme sounded, “Clearly.”

Entering her made both of them grunt in unison as Arcee wrapped one of her arms around the one-eyed mech’s neck cables to steady herself. The pressure of her pregnancy mixed with the pleasure of her valve being filled made an entirely new sensation for her, one that already had her building to her overload in record time and they hadn’t even begun to move yet. Then Shockwave moved her up and down the shaft slowly with his servo caressing her abdomen for support.

The Decepticon kept this pace for a while, one overload after another was drawn out from the femme too fast for him to match her but it was more than understandable why. He didn’t want to accidentally injure one of the sparklings if they went fast. He was patient enough to keep himself in line while she endured all the pleasure. She did deserve it after all. The way her body heavily contracted every few seconds made his neuro-net go crazy, an emotion he was not as familiar with unlike other Cybertronians no doubt. This wasn’t like the normal sex they had at all. He did get plenty of excitement then but the pregnancy made everything tighter, more stimulating in ways he had never felt prior. It was new and he loved the feeling. Arcee was having a great time from what he could tell with a couple of orgasms happening every minute. Since this was not going to be the only batch of sparklings between them, he was actually looking to do this more often now that he knew what it could give.

He then started going a bucking a little faster but still went at a painless pace. Hearing Arcee moan his name drew him closer and closer. His spike taken nearly completely to the hilt with her warmth caused waves of warnings signifying overheating to roll throughout his systems. Vents strained to keep up until they no longer could and then his vision blurred.

At the same time as Arcee, he overloaded and shot transfluid deep within her already occupied gestation tank. He felt her milk him until nothing else could be exploited, her chassis arching into his chest so gracefully. 

Shockwave kneaded her abdomen again and used his cannon to gently scrape beneath her thigh soothingly as he pulled out, lubricant and transfluid coating his spike to where the original coloring couldn’t be identified as anything but a glossy silver purple compared to its usual darker tone.

Arcee still kept her valve lips across his drenched spike as she mewled from the aftermath. Since their activity was very energetic, the sparklings were moving. Every few seconds bumps would appear and disappear. It was slightly Shockwave’s fault for awaking them but they would settle eventually. Their pleasure was awarding enough for it to be justifiable. 

“Now no one will dare try to woo you without my permission which I doubt will ever come. Your brother would be pleased how I protected you all this time,” panted the mech.

Shockwave saw no flaws in any of the situations here. She currently bore his offspring and will again as well as give him a new purpose to fulfill until death do they part. He loved being with her truly and having others get in the way was a perfect distraction and excuse to be with her at all times. That was only logical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, you guys seem to love explicit material. Another scene of love. I honestly don't know whether pregnancy increases the pleasure and makes you contract more during penetration but I assume Transformer pregnancies make them much more sensitive. I've never been pregnant so I can only guess.


	34. My Little Autobot - TFP Megatron/Smokescreen/Soundwave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Megatron/Smokescreen/Soundwave, implied one-sided Smokescreen/Optimus Prime**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Love triangle, dominance display, sequel to _Gifts_**
> 
> **Requested by Skyress98**

The Kaon Kropids played in their large tank Smokescreen had gotten for them under the noses of the Autobot team. The core crystals gleamed above their home, shimmering as beautiful as ever. The shine of the crystals made small beams of light reflect on the tank floor and some of the Kropids followed the rays as they slowly rotated to and fro from gusts of movement by the sports car. He loved both presents very much which he had gotten from two very intriguing Decepticons surprisingly.

He never got to thank Soundwave or Megatron up close and personal, especially after the events of Darkmount. Since the team was reunited and hunting Predacon bones, there wasn’t much time for visiting his favorite spot anymore where he found the two gifts. Whether Megatron or Soundwave waited for him there, he honestly did not know. Sneaking out also wasn’t an option anymore because of Optimus.

Optimus seemed to have picked up on his disappearing act and became rather…defensive of him. At first, Smokescreen thought of it as a joke how the Prime was behaving but now the gig was becoming a bit creepy. Thankfully when the time to fight the Decepticons arose, he skipped with joy because that meant the Autobot Leader was distracted and he could be on his own again! Speaking of which…he was currently in the midst of battling the new breed of Eradicon Seekers that Megatron had placed among his crew. They were a bit harder to take down but they fell nevertheless. 

Oblivious to him, two Decepticons watched from afar. Megatron smirked with undying interest. Smokescreen was proving to be an excellent fighter, cocky at times but that was part of his charm. Watching him made both the warlord and his third-in-command purr with lust. If only Smokescreen was willing to be with them then a fun time they could have. Optimus was the main problem though.

Soundwave’s side helm panels twitched curiously at the young Autobot, a bird-like whistle track playing briefly in response before he searched the internet for quotes to use. _“You have bewitched me, body and soul.”_

“That’s one way to put it, Soundwave,” Megatron sneered. “Our Autobot is faring well against the new line of military might. Perhaps while Optimus is over and away from him, we can finally have a meeting with no interruptions.”

_“If you want something bad, you have to fight for it. Step up your game, Scott, break out the L word.”_

The warlord raised a brow but said nothing to counter wherever that sound file came from. He then jumped from his spot and transformed to fly towards his mech of interest. Soundwave did the same and when they landed, the Eradicons Smokescreen was fighting backed away to let their leader take control of the situation. Both mechs approached confidently and the young Autobot was not deterred by their presence it seemed.

“The pretty little Autobot has had quite a workout, eh Soundwave?”

Smokescreen scoffed, “Oh this is just a warm up. I can do better.”

Soundwave drew closer, servo nearly brushing the smaller mech’s helm as he spoke with Megatron’s voice clip. _“…pretty little Autobot…”_

A blush crept upon Smokescreen before he found his own voice, “I…um…never got to thank you guys for the Kropids or the crystals. That was extremely nice of you and don’t worry, I’ve been taking very good care of them.”

 _“…extremely nice of you…”_ Soundwave’s tentacles swirled around Smokescreen as a cat-like purr reverberated through the visor. He didn’t halt his actions when Megatron then said, “Perhaps thanking us in a more proactive way is better. After all, we’ve always wanted a pet to play with.”

The blue and yellow-striped mech moaned as the appendages went over some very delicate areas. To be honest, he found the invitation very pleasing. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to them. The gifts were magnificent and so worth the attention but he longed to see what these Cons were made of, what they could do. He placed a small kiss on Soundwave’s visor while Megatron circled them, obviously enjoying the show. The Eradicons were too apparently as the tyrant roared at them to stay away from his mate and his new toy when they drew too close. Bending towards the superior mech, the Eradicons kept their distance.

Suddenly, an angry shout made all of them freeze. Soundwave had to stumble back when a familiar uninvited guest nearly hit him away, an aggressive grunt of supremacy retorting. The Prime stopped in front of Smokescreen, releasing his blade and making sure neither Con could get near the young Autobot. “You will not go near my soldiers, Megatron, for any reason other than war. I don’t know what your true intentions are but I will not allow your presence to distract them.”

“I’ve grown fascinated by your scout and we wish to court him plain and simple, is that such a sin?”

“Considering who you are…”

A hiss from his side made Optimus growl back towards Soundwave but did nothing when a voice file emitted from the predator drone, _“I’m the person that’s gonna cut your dick off and glue it to your forehead so you look like a limp-dick unicorn! That’s who the fuck I am!”_

Ignoring the rude quote, the Prime shot Smokescreen a stern look. “Regroup with the others. You are no longer allowed to leave my sight until further notice.”

“Thant’s not fair!”

“Smokescreen, this is not up for debate-”

Megatron scowled, “And this isn’t your conversation, Optimus. We weren’t done talking. If you would so kindly remove yourself from our presence, we will simply say our good-byes and leave.”

The Autobot Leader paused for a few seconds before he snorted, “You have two minutes.”

Soundwave gave Optimus a void stare as the latter walked away. When the Prime was out of sight, the communications officer spoke with another movie quote that made Smokescreen nearly fall down laughing, _“I think the only reason he did that is because he knows he’s about two minutes away from becoming the house bitch himself.”_

“Smokescreen, it seems we will have to continue our get together some other day,” winked Megatron. “I do hope you consider what we offer. As cruel as we can be, we are compassionate when it comes to loving others like you.”

The Autobot rookie smiled as Soundwave rubbed his visor against his cheek, “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you again too, Soundwave.”

Both Decepticons bowed in a gentleman-like fashion before parting. Smokescreen watched as they danced away in the sky. Oh he would definitely look forward to that. He never thought it possible but both of them had gotten under his protoform and he wanted more. 

Optimus had no right to say what was good for him and certainly was going to be even more of a stick in the mud from this point on. But he was Smokescreen; he would find a way to them again whether or not the Prime liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like giving Soundwave the ability to quote movies and stuff like movie Bumblebee does. If you're curious where some of the quotes come from, the first one is from _Pride and Prejudice_. The second quote is from _Scott Pilgrim vs the World_. Third quote is from the movie _Spy_ and the fourth one is from _This is the End_.


	35. Swift and Sweet - Bayverse Ironhide/Crosshairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Ironhide/Crosshairs**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Pocky (rust) sticks, food and fun, sequel to _High Ho Hellraisers_**
> 
> **Requested by KittyKatt25**

Crosshairs gave his signature grin as his favorite NEST member, Garrett, flipped him off. He couldn’t blame the guy; he and Ironhide had been tormenting the human for well over seven months now although the man certainly had grown from his rookie status. He wasn’t as fearful anymore and met their pranks with a new orderly persona. He wasn’t as fun anymore but that didn’t stop the two trigger-happy mechs from messing with him.

“Hey, Cross, look what I found stashed in Ratchet’s cabinets!”

Ironhide jogged towards him before halting and raised a semi-dented scruffy can with glee. He was met with blank confusion on his lover’s faceplates as he rolled his optics and popped the lid. His smile only grew while Crosshair’s dropped in awe.

“Hide, how’d you get those rust sticks?” The green gunslinger whispered in shock.

His mate snorted, “How do you think? Ratchet left his Medbay open and I decided to see if he was hiding any valuable items for us to use. Came across these beauties and thought how rude it was of him not to share with us.”

Crosshairs raised a brow, “You do realize he’s going to kill you if he found out you stole them?”

A small grunt of apathy answered that question as both grabbed three to four of the sticks each. Taking their share of bites, Ironhide moaned as he tasted them because it had been so long since he ate one. Crosshairs was indifferent, whooping like the cowboy he was over the delicious treats.

Snapping his digits to an idea, the GMC truck swallowed most of his mouthful and muttered, “Mm, you know what we should do? Have you ever heard of Pocky, the candy sticks similar to this but for humans?”

The other Autobot gave the so-so hand movement as he ate part of another cane.

“Well, what humans would do is they would place one of these sticks in their mouth and have someone else attach their mouth to the other end of the stick as part of a game. The thing was both humans would have to bite closer to the center to the point where their lips almost meet unless someone got cold pedes and gave up. It was basically a dare for them to see how far they could get without getting embarrassed. Reach the middle before your opponent, you win.”

The green mech nodded his head a little. “I see where you’re going with this.”

As Crosshairs finished his rust stick, Ironhide placed one in his mouth and stuck in the direction of his consort. A smirk embedded itself across his face while the smaller mech peered at it with strategy and chaos in mind. They both knew what they wanted. With a scoff, the other mech carefully bit the opposite end of the cane. 

Both started to nibble towards the center but Ironhide kept his optics locked onto the gunslinger with fascination. He had to wonder if his mate would taste the same or hold the sweet flavor of the sticks instead. He would find out no doubt but he would also admit he was becoming a bit too eager since he seemed to be moving faster towards the middle than his partner.

They were mere centimeters away from meeting and it became obvious Crosshairs was blushing due to the amount of warmth radiating off his body, especially his cheek vents. Then the older mech went for the kill. He pressed his scared lip plates against his mate’s, ignoring the remains of the rust stick and swirling his glossa around it to meet Crosshairs’ own. He tasted sweeter than the topkick imagined. The fight for dominance only lasted a minute before the emerald green mech could no longer keep a straight face, taking the last of the stick with him and swallowing it deliberately.

“Ah! You lose, Cross! You can’t pull away! I win!”

Crosshairs scowled as he brushed his digits against his lips to wipe any excess crumbs of the rust stick. “One victory doesn’t mean the war is over.”

Ironhide pulled Crosshairs against him, placing a quick lustful kiss this time. “Well, we can prove that in other ways, can’t we?”

“WHERE’S MY STASH OF RUST STICKS!?”

Ratchet’s voice startled both of them and they gave each other sheepish looks of disbelief and humor. So much for getting away with the crime for more than an hour. They hid their laughter like two mischievous kids stealing as Ironhide quickly nudged his mate to move. “Go, go, go, go, go!”

Making their way to their quarters with the rust stick tub in servo, they knew they still had a bit of time to play before they were caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two amigo assholes have returned! Apologies, KittyKatt, but I had to switch the Pocky sticks for rust sticks because it makes more sense but I did put mention of actual Pocky in here so hope that works.


	36. Scars - Bayverse Megatron/Nitro Zeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Megatron/Nitro Zeus**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Implied sex, sadism, secret relationship**
> 
> **Requested by TrickLight2005**

Arrogant, flawed monsters they were and they assumed the words were true because there was no point in battling what they were anymore. It was nothing new though. They had already seen it all, heard every whisper. It hardly deterred them from their decisions. They were both imprisoned with the same chains of war but scattered in ways no one would believe with their differences the only thing to uphold. One was quiet yet vicious, the other obnoxious but prosaic; their scars meant the same either way.

Mutilations were bragged amongst each other and infighting was a given because of it. They were unique to one another but held the same amount of agony, pain that made them turn into animals when the time came to show that their disfigurements were anything but laughing matters. Regardless of rank, they held their ground equally which meant they also had as much to lose.

If there was one thing they had in common, it was the reminders of warfare, betrayal, pain and grief forever embedded in their armor and their processors. There wasn’t anything that could get rid of those mementos. All they had to do was embrace them. It wasn’t hard to accept it or the admittance of what they’ve become, and those cuts were there for a reason.

Muting the pain with profanity was their only solution of escape. It kept them alert, invulnerable to what lied ahead every day they still continued to function. There was also the admiration of the handiwork which was what really made them so drawn to one another. The beauty of the horror they saw on their bodies was their motivation to continue exploring what the other was and could be.

Claws mapped out the dents and scorches delicately yet they always drew Energon which trickled down without notice. Sharp denta capable of ripping wiring out brushed against exposed protoform. Red dawn optics blazed with hate, capturing the sights of their target but never acknowledging their equal. That was what they experienced to dull their systems from tearing each other apart.

It was comforting but problematic they shared a keen interest in finding what ails them and turning it into something more useful for their survival. That meant their reliance on each other became a necessity and a sick indulgence. Not that anyone knew of this, of course, and not that they wished for anyone to know. It was for them and them alone.

The physical conditions told stories only they could read, could map precisely. Making those wounds spill their blood to speak on the Decepticons’ behalf was all they needed to understand each other, and what followed after depended entirely on how stressful or victorious they were. New marks littered their armor every other day it seemed and the tales those told varied though they were no less welcomed as a treat against their counterparts who were earned otherwise. 

As frenzied as they were given, both mechs could respect and envy them as the only times they felt like they absconded the terrible reality that was. Reminders that there was a limited way out of the pain but a way nonetheless they would not take for granted. They despised each other, yes, but their getaway from their deformities was well worth their time together. Of course, it was only a matter of time before only one would walk away from the perverse clemency they had found together.

In the end, their traumas would eventually fade with their mind and body. The terror of their actions would not, however, be forgotten. Their scars upon the world will never fade and they are fine with that. In the meantime, they might as well create some more for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they hate each other profoundly because their interactions seem laced with some sort of tension. I could be wrong but this is how I've been seeing them while writing this.


	37. Outlaw - Bayverse Jazz/Barricade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Jazz/Barricade**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Suggestive taunting, black and grey morality mention**
> 
> **Requested by Villaneous**

As fast as his vehicle form could go, Jazz ran down the highway in the warm breeze of summer’s dusk. He was out and flying because he wanted to, because no sign of Sector Seven meant free roam for the Autobots and who was he to deny himself a chance to go wild on this new planet? His fellow Autobots didn’t approve but there wasn’t much they could do since they were supposed to be undercover.  

He revved his engine to the maximum, passing under bridges adorned with beautiful lights while occasionally shifting on his side to perform a two-wheeled “wheelie”. No humans were really out right now and if they saw his tricks, they probably ignored him thinking he was an idiot and moved on wanting to go home. Everything felt great!

Or so he thought. Red and blue lights blared suddenly behind him, obscuring his rear view mirror’s vision entirely. Where the hell did that bastard come from? Growling silently to himself, he slowed down to assess the situation. If he fled, Optimus would be angry that he put the human patrols on high alert in Mission City again. If he stayed, he would be screwed because they had yet to perfect a human holoform so their secret was at risk.

The unmistakable sound of the loudspeaker turning on broke through his thoughts. _“Make your way to Mission Shipping Yard immediately!”_

That was odd. Why would the cop instruct him to go there? Deciding he had enough, Jazz floored it. The cop car briefly fell behind stunned that he chose to run but it didn’t take long before the officer was up to speed and closing in. Going towards the forest area which just happened to be near Mission Shipping, he desperately tried to shake the cop through the side roads but nothing seemed to be working.

This wasn’t the first time he was in a situation of a chase with a cop but usually he outran them easily, especially among the woods so how was this one not failing? The paths he was taking were so far off course, most cops wouldn’t dare follow unless they planned on risking sliding out, ditches, and severe vehicular damage. He could get through it because he was in fact a whole different breed of machine.

 _“Stop or I will force you to!”_ The intercom voice announced that much darker than last time, almost demonically.

Jazz became concerned and this time obeyed, slowing to a stop in front of…well ironically, the shipping yard itself. The cop car didn’t stay behind him this time but moved to his side and brushed his bumper with the door in a careful, almost seductive way in Cybertronian standards. Since he was completely still now, he could scan for any Decepticon signatures in case of…

“When I give you directions, Autobot, I suggest you follow them for your own well-being. We wouldn’t want Prime to have no choice but to rescue the remains of his criminal soldier imprinted on the side of a road now, would we?”

Barricade!? As if this evening couldn’t get any worse? That explained how the chase went. Jazz scowled, revving his engine angrily, “What do you want, Decepticon?”

The cop Con sent a purr of his engine in response before circling the smaller vehicle, rubbing his door across the exterior angles he could find along the chassis. He could tell Jazz was desperately trying to keep his composure. 

A deep chuckle emitted from him, “Bumblebee and I had a bit of a conversation while in a pursuit and he mentioned you think you own the roads. You managed to nearly drive him off and hog the lanes like it’s a part of your own personal racetrack. You’re fast and dangerous, a desperado of speed; a very tempting challenge to tame.”

Barricade paused from his roundabout and slowly pressed his front bumper to Jazz’s rear, nudging the Autobot forward. He forced the Pontiac to turn and enter the vacant shipping yard before both transformed while Jazz kept a good distance away.

“But we know better, don’t we?” Barricade sneered, “I’ll admit you’ve caught my attention and once I target someone, I won’t give up the chase until the very end. Since you have a knack for disrupting the roads, I guess I’m going to have to monitor you more.”

Jazz didn’t flinch as the Con orbited him again, ghosting silver claws against his shoulders almost threateningly but also soothingly. No doubt to throw him off his guard. The damn cop was playing with him and right now, he really wasn’t in the mood for sick Decepticon games.

The silver mech muttered, “What I do in my spare time is none of your concern. We fight, we part ways. There’s nothing more to that. At least, there shouldn’t be.”

Narrowing his optics, the police car mewled, “Perhaps, but what if I say I love to chase you. What if I say watching you think you can outmaneuver me gives me a thrill I fail to find anywhere else? I live to watch my prey run and hide, not fight back. I’m a hunter but there is no point in hunting if a battle is arising before the hunt can begin.”

“And you’re posing as a human police officer, why?”

“Just to throw you off. I knew you would run and I like when my prey plays hard to get. The runaways are always the best to break,” Barricade snarled.

Jazz shrugged away the servo trailing his arm and growled at the Saleen, “Be careful who you call a criminal, Barricade, because last time I checked, your cause isn’t exactly keeping a clean slate.”

A harsh laugh followed as Barricade stepped back, clapping his servos together mockingly. “You think you Autobots are the guardians of light? Last time _I_ checked, you all aren’t saints either.”

Walking towards the exit of the yard, the muscle cop car paused at the gate and placed his servos on his hips briefly as if he was going to give another speech but instead he just scoffed to himself. He turned to walk backwards as he glanced at Jazz to make sure the speedster wasn’t going to try anything stupid against him. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t spill any dark secrets. It’s not my thing. However, I will be seeing you again, my little outlaw. Don’t go breaking the rules while I’m away,” he huffed. “What am I saying? Break every single one of them! You’ll only be drawing me closer to you and I’ll be waiting to catch you. Next time, I plan on giving you more than a pep talk, Autobot.”

A small frown embedded on Jazz’s faceplates as he watched the police car fly away down the backroads. If Barricade’s threat was true, it finally gave him an insight that maybe he shouldn’t be speeding as long as the corrupted cop was hitting the city. He didn’t want to run into him again, not alone. 

“Don’t worry, Decepticon, I’ll be waiting to kick your punk ass,” Jazz grumbled.

He hit the road again, turning back towards Mission City. Well, he had no intentions on meeting Barricade again but if he had to, this lawbreaker was sure to put up a fight. Prey he had no objective of being, not as long as his spark beats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people forget about the black and grey morality of the Transformers franchise. I thought a good mention of it would make you think a bit how the Autobots truly are. In war, nobody is a saint. They may have better morals but in the end, they can do just as much damage as the enemy...just perhaps in a different way that they don't realize. This especially applies in _Animated_.


	38. In Cons We Trust - TFP Megatron/Fowler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Megatron/William Fowler**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Decepticons won AU, unrequited attraction, mental manipulation**
> 
> **Requested by LittleBittyPretty1**

It had been a long struggle. Humans held up as much as they could without the Autobots but it wasn’t enough. General Bryce was killed by Starscream during the battle of San Diego and more than half the Pentagon was incinerated by Darkmount’s cannons with only one uninhabited corner remaining, not to mention the White House didn’t live up to its name anymore. 

Decepticon forces scoured the world en masse, leaving no leaders or military alive to stand in their way…well no active military enforcements. There were still surviving Marines and Army men but it wasn’t like they could do anything. Bill knew all too well there was no hope left but he still had some fight left in him. 

Speaking of that, Fowler jumped from a crumbling platform as it caved under the weight of a vicious Decepticon grounder. He barely managed to escape but landed on solid ground as he watched the roaring Transformer claw helplessly while it fell a good several thousand meters down with a gruesome thud he knew had to have at least injured the mech. Panting, he brushed off the dirt from his old Army Ranger formal uniform he had modified for combat and donned for the last few weeks in honor of his fallen comrades. It had a bit of a Mad Max feel to it now but he did refuse to alter some of its attributes respectfully.

His cellphone rang a three-note hail he had come to loathe. It was virtually the only call he received because those damn Decepticons had hijacked all the satellites and radio towers across the world. He had no communication with June and the kids, assuming they were still in hiding, or his fellow soldiers he formerly had on speed dial. He was on his own.

“Tough luck about your boy, Megatron. I see nothing but a pile of scrap from where I’m standing.”

The warlord purred, _“So resilient, it’s very…stimulating. How I’m beginning to wish more and more that you were here at my side.”_

Bill’s eyebrows slanted angrily and with obvious disgust, “You sick psychopath.”

A dark, cruel laugh sent shivers down his spine. _“Don’t worry, my dear elusive Fowler, I know what really ails you and I can help where others could not. As much as this game of hard-to-get is fun, I do wish you would see that there is nothing left for you among the other humans. I only want what’s best for-”_

“Not interested the last one hundred times you gave me that bullshit, why do you honestly think I would take it now?” The former agent growled.

_“Because you don’t have anyone else. I’m the only comfort you are ever going to get on this pitiful rock and I’m offering you a way out. I’ve always been here for you. Can your ‘friends’ say the same?”_

Hanging up, Fowler walked away from the site until he reached the city in the distance where immobile cars were parked carelessly in the streets, some even through buildings. He wanted to just drive back to Washington D.C. but he knew one repaired Decepticon cruiser, not as large as the Nemesis though but nonetheless intimidating, was sitting upon the wreckage of the White House in mockery of the fallen executive branch. If he could also guess, Megatron was sitting upon Lincoln’s marble throne waiting for him because the warmonger knew him well enough now to know that he would return to his capital eventually.

His mind was reeling with uncertainty. How long could he avoid Megatron? How long before he ran into the supposed human bounty hunters Megatron hired to capture him? How long could defend himself from the growing waves of Decepticons chasing him down? The war will have to end eventually; no one can run forever. It was only a matter of time before his options were depleted and he was growing tired. Jack. Jack was still out there with Miko and Raf forming a resistance against the Decepticon regime. He was their only hope but even Fowler had a few doubts the boy would succeed. 

After hotwiring a dented Ford Raptor that had a bent but still durable grille guard, he drove it towards D.C. which was almost a hundred miles away. During the trip, he grew cumbersome with turmoil. The more he thought about his situation, the less he really wanted to fight. He knew a lost cause when he saw it but he was a fool for embracing the small sense of hope others had. He should’ve went with his first instinct and just surrendered. At least the burden of the chaos wouldn’t weigh him down as much. He already knew Megatron wouldn’t do anything bad to him either. The mech was obsessed with him.

More and more, his thoughts betrayed him. What Megatron had said about Jack and June not caring for him wasn’t true at all but something…something was changing, morphing him to believe that in some small way, none of them ever did bother to look for him so they must have not cared as much as he thought.

He reached D.C. and the city was just as much of a wreck as the one he came from and all the others he had passed on the way. It actually looked a bit worse for wear than the others. He peered up towards the large buildings and noticed Cybertronian ship cannons latched onto the rooftops and tracking him but surprisingly, they did not fire. In the distance near the Washington Monument, a huge lurking monster of a Con that had mixed color schemes knocked down the pointed structure with nothing more than a nudge. It roared like something out of a Japanese kaiju movie. If he could recall, Prime once mentioned huge Transformers known as Combiners and given all the limbs were not matching, that thing may just be one. 

He brought the truck to halt nearby the Lincoln Memorial as he carefully watched the behemoth stomp over to the National Museum of American History to do god knows what to it. Grabbing his Cybertronian wide-shot weapon, thank you Ultra Magnus, he made his way up the steps only to slow to a stop as the throne appeared in his view. Lincoln no longer sat there as predicted but who did simply gazed vigorously at the Combiner.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” The warlord chuckled. “Combiners have such brutality manifested like a rabid animal, tearing apart all in their way. You humans are merely ants to her so she pays no mind.”

“That thing's a _she_?” Fowler raised a brow as he studied the large beast.

“Devastator is both a mech and femme but she sometimes prefers certain pronouns at certain times. Right now, she is a femme. Next time they combine, she may be a mech. I don’t think she really cares what anybody refers to her as. The collective consciousness she possesses changes in mindset every day unpredictably since there are more than five Cybertronians that make up Devastator. Her emotions are guided by whichever is the strongest among them all. But you are not here to talk about her, are you?”

The human huffed, “Unfortunately not.”

Megatron showed neither concern nor fear as Bill pointed his weapon at him. He merely lied back against the marble with his servos intertwined casually. Scaring the Decepticon Leader into surrendering was too laughable of a concept for even Fowler to take seriously. No, he just had to kill the mech to prove his point. 

The trigger started to edge down a bit but a hesitance grew in the human. Calm and curious, the warlord stared down at him. An occasional purr of thought rumbled from the mech’s vocals but other than that, he did not react. He knew the gun would quite possibly inflict major damage and kill him yet the mech did nothing. Did he want to die? 

“You won’t do it, will you?”

Bill was slightly taken back. He wanted to, dear god did he want to but…he wasn’t pulling the trigger. Why wasn’t he?

“You don’t want to kill me because you actually thought about my offer this time. You want to be free from this hell, this game of running in fear and pretending you can make things right. Killing me won’t solve the problem because the problem doesn’t lie with me, it lies with you,” Megatron mused. “Come on, Agent Fowler, I’ll help you in ways the Autobots never could and for you, I’ll spare the remaining humans. I’ll call my forces off from hunting them. I promise this from the bottom of my spark but all you have to do is stand by me.”

Fowler didn’t notice the large silver Cybertronian leave his throne and kneel in front of him for his broken mind was at war with itself. He gave the ground a look of defeat, the gun lowering to his side. Claws gently pushed his chin up so his brown eyes could meet rather soft, dim red. The optics held honesty for once, or at least what he had seen from the likes of the Autobots. Whether Decepticon honesty and true caring were within the same optical reaction was unknown but a part of him wanted to trust the warlord on his word.

He was tired of fighting this pointless war. There was no winning but he could save some humans now. A sacrifice was needed for any sort of victory and the survival of the human race was victory enough. He made his way in front of the throne and watched silently as Megatron took his seat again like a godly statue awaiting praise. Leisurely, Fowler knelt and tossed the gun to the side. It was for the greater good.

“I live to serve you…Lord Megatron,” he quietly replied, closing his eyes as if the words left a sour taste in his mouth.

The Decepticon smiled with sharp fangs making their presence known. He finally won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's a master emotion manipulator so of course I would make him do this. You can also probably guess what the title parodies and it is fitting. I added the Devastator part because someone once asked why I don't add Cybertronian cultural creatures like Combiners and such so I did. Poor Fowler, what will become of you?


	39. Brothers in Arms - Bayverse Bumblebee/Hot Rod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Hot Rod/Bumblebee**
> 
> **Rating: General**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Comfort, hinted relationship, war for Cybertron setting**
> 
> **Requested by Allspark5101**

“On your left, Bee!”

The yellow mech narrowly dodged a bullet flying past his helm with wide optics. “Aw damn, almost lost my head there.”

Hot Rod gave a false whimper as he fired towards several incoming Decepticons. “And what a pity that would have been, I don’t think I could live without hearing your voice again.”

Bumblebee did a somersault and swung his cannon around just right to blast the chest of an enemy wide open. He landed with such grace that it had apparently distracted his partner for a brief nano-click. Noticing this, the scout snapped his fingers in front of his face with a slight scowl. “Hey, hey, we’re in a war here, Roddy. Don’t doze off now.”

“I-I’m sorry, I just-take cover!” The orange and black mech pushed both of them into a bunker as a large explosion rattled the ground just where they previously stood. A wave of fire flew past them angrily while they stared in shock. The war was becoming more and more a fire fight and the Autobots were given no choice but to keep on their toes at all times, even off battle because of it. Seeing the fire so close made both mechs breathe heavily in fear. It was times like this Hot Rod was afraid that he would lose his dear comrade. He couldn’t live without his companion; Bumblebee was his stability in this nightmare. He was everything to him.

“Bumblebee?” Hot Rod panted.

The scout looked over the edge of the ditch to check the surroundings before kneeling by his partner’s side with an expression that turned from panic to concern. He narrowed is optics questionably, “Hot Rod?”

An unsettling gulp emitted from the sitting mech, “My processor’s reeling right now. I’m thinking about how I almost got you killed by looking at you when I should have kept my optics on the Cons. The thought of losing you…it…I would never forgive myself if that happened under my watch.”

Bumblebee sat beside his companion and rubbed his back gently. “We’re alive, aren’t we? You saved us from that firebomb, protected my aft. Seconds like those are the most crucial. Whether we survive them or not, you made the decision to make up for a small moment of hesitance. Besides, it’s not like we all haven’t had instances where we paused at the wrong time but you got us out regardless. That’s all that counts.”

“But I almost killed you. A second more and we would have been…”

“If we die, we go down together regardless if one of us hesitated to act. I wouldn’t blame you for it. Primus wouldn’t hold it against you either. Not many have quick enough reflexes to escape Decepticon firebombs anyway,” the scout beamed, clapping Hot Rod’s shoulder as he rose up from his position. “Now, how about we show those Cons what happens when they mess with us?”

Hot Rod peered at Bee’s extended servo, his face brightening at the mech’s sweet smile. He was right. If they were to go down even by one mistake, they were going to go down together. They wouldn’t have it any other way. 

A grin embedded itself on Hot Rod’s faceplates as he grabbed the servo and prepared his time-disrupter gun. “Alright then, let’s go make up for lost time.”

Both mechs clambered out of the ditch and charged, guns blazing. They both leapt over one barricade harboring Decepticon troops and stormed the ditch with Hot Rod bubbling them. They watched each other’s backs as they fought when the bubble shattered, one nailing a Con right in the gut and another swung around the former to knock down an enemy before putting a round in their head. 

In the end, Decepticon bodies littered the ditch and two high-fiving Autobots stood proud for their teamwork. When a shot flew past them and hit the barrier, they both paused and slowly turned their helms towards the origin where several more Cons were beginning to run towards them. They looked at each other, then back towards the Cons with smirks and raised brows.

“You think we can take them?”

“Definitely,” Hot Rod sneered.

“Another round then?”

“…Bring it on.”

They clasped servos and nodded to each other. Side by side, they ran into the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one way love blooms. It only takes maybe someone to make you realize that you should take the chance no matter the outcome. Hot Rod cares so much that it could be the death of him or Bumblebee. Not that I would let that ever happen of course...heh.


	40. Slave to Sacrifice - Bayverse Optimus Prime/Quintessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Optimus Prime/Quintessa**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Slight bondage, angst, one-sided, brain-washing**
> 
> **Requested by optimus + maximus**

The chains that bound his wrists clattered when he tried to move them. The more sound they gave off, the more riled he was becoming. His back arched when he gave one final sharp tug at them but his efforts proved unproductive still. 

He hated being restrained; there was just something about it that made him go into a panic even if it was for his own good. Oh yeah, he felt defenseless. Weakness didn’t make any being less than another but it did allow enemies to exploit them easier and this “Quintessa” was not someone he wanted to be around in this state of helplessness. There was something off about her, something disturbing almost.

Optimus snarled when Quintessa came near, his optics never leaving her for a second. Disgust made itself known as she began eyeing him like some trophy she had won. He was not some prize as the humans like Attinger learned the hard way.

Quintessa thought different. Out of all the Cybertronians she had seen including Megatron, Optimus Prime was a beautiful specimen. Muscular build with definition, very handsome facial structure, and an admirable bravado. Many Primes, especially the first Thirteen, were the most stunning Cybertronians ever created but of course, they were an exact extension of Primus himself so there was nothing to expect less from the god’s disciples. In a way, she felt a tinge of jealousy. Why couldn’t she have the power to build such divine brutes? Well, she currently had one in her possession so it would be beneficial to capture and twist his pride by offering the one thing he wants most. Her own personal Prime; how her fellow Quintessons could see her now.

“You are an interesting mech, Optimus Prime.”

“What do you want?” He hissed, his servos clenching threateningly. 

The smaller being paid no mind to the response, only ghosted her hand over his cheek. “I could ask you the same thing. But what I want is irrelevant to what you need. Do you even know what you need?”

Optimus huffed, “I need to know why Cybertron only has pieces of itself left and why you are letting it wander the cosmos?”

Quintessa frowned slightly, “That’s not what you need. I can see it in your eyes, you need to rebuild and bring your brethren home. Do you wish to make up for what you have brought upon your world?”

The pride of the Prime indeed rose out against her words as she predicted with a hidden smirk. His chest and abdominal plating heaved from his rising temper. “I did not do this to Cybertron! I did not mean for the war to divide us so that it would cost our planet its life. I did not-”

She backhanded him but made sure her control was not yet implemented until she could get him to feel a type of understanding. She scoffed, “You are responsible nevertheless because you failed to stop the destruction of the planet that needed you most. But I can fix what you’ve destroyed.”

“You…can?” Now there’s the progress she needed. He was no longer denying what he had caused. 

“Of course but I require a favor from you in return. You remember the Staff I talked about earlier? Bring it back to me and with its energy infused with my power, I can make Cybertron whole again. You will be Cybertron’s savior once more and Megatron will be waiting to make amends with you afterwards. You’ll have more than just your planet back but also the one you consider your brother.”

The Prime’s optics scurried towards the ground in deep thought. “I…want that but-”

“But what?” Quintessa growled. “You already failed your people once. Don’t make the same mistake again. This is your chance to make things right and you risk throwing it away? Pathetic.” 

Electricity began to pulse little by little through the chains. It didn’t hurt entirely but it did make him extremely uncomfortable. He struggled more but the electric sting only began to increase, becoming painful enough for him to cry out. As soon as he eased his movements did the pulse lessen.

The so-called goddess sighed, “Optimus, it is time you knew the truth. The place you call Earth has another name: Unicron.”

“Earth... Unicron? Cybertron's ancient enemy?” He muttered with disbelief. That couldn’t be right. Unicron had been destroyed by Primus, wasn’t he?

“Yes. You are going to kill him.” His captor said with slight amusement. 

Her optics suddenly flashed a bit brighter and Optimus felt light-headed, almost in a daze. His train of thought was lost to her voice, his breathing becoming coarse and venomous. His mind shifted towards a new objective which he thought was wrong but he soon began to feel like it was a necessity. He began to feel like it was the right thing to do. Right or wrong, he no longer knew the difference.

“With my staff, we will drain the very life from Unicron. Earth will die. And your world will be reborn... _Nemesis Prime_.”

Seeping with immediate rage, he did not notice his optics darkened to a purple hue. The Prime snarled, “I will fight anyone who stands in my way.”

His new master grinned with pride at her creation. Nemesis had awoken and she had to pity whoever stood in his way. She knew there had to be a dark side to the mech, everyone had their demons. It was only a matter of finding a way to release the monster within. Once Optimus realized what his task was and somewhat accepted his role, her control could reign over him easily.

“Good. Now my dear Nemesis, bring back what was stolen from me.”

Quintessa gave a small laugh as Nemesis was freed from the chains that bound him and stumbled forward like a beast ready to kill. Prime at last was hers to command and hers to keep. A beautiful, powerful Cybertronian slave. Maybe when he returned with her staff and Cybertron was whole again, she would see what else her new soldier could do.

He was her puppet and she was pulling the strings now. Nemesis’ purple optics burned with wrath he had not felt in some time, anger that he had kept in for too long. Optimus may have been hesitant to save his world but Nemesis knew what was right for the both of them. Humanity and Autobot morals stood in his way of Cybertron’s rebirth. Well, he will have to fix that. No sacrifice, no victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil Nemesis is coming to fuck up your day for his goddess. Even Quintessa appreciates Optimus' form (don't we all?). I added the conversation they had with the chains near the end there to better fit with the movie instead of rewriting the entire scene because canon-complaint can become a bit funky if not handled right so sometimes I try to avoid altering canon lines but I will add onto them with before and after segments no problemo!


	41. Payment Required - TFA Lockdown/Bumblebee/Swindle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Lockdown/Bumblebee/Swindle**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Threesome, prostitution(sort of), incorrect use of mods, sequel to _Three’s a Crowd_**
> 
> **Requested by PineLeafpg**

He was more than halfway done with his service to Swindle. Only one more month and he was free to go with his mods ready for the taking. Throughout his time working, the salesmech actually taught him many things about business and how get the best price out of everything. Scandalous as the tricks were, they were pretty damn smart. No wonder Swindle was so good at making money fast. Play the cards right and the fortune laid not too far away.

Around midday break time though, the second half of the deal reared its helm. The first afternoon he fulfilled his promise to cut down time with obscene favors was a very uncertain affair. It wasn’t his first time in general, no, but he was very unsure about how to go about it. Swindle, however, was very kind and surprisingly patient. Quite honestly, he didn’t expect the older mech to be so gentle but in the end, it turned out fine. Lockdown just watched curiously that time and joined every other session later on. That was before; the present was a bit of a different experience.

His mouth leaked transfluid, tasting the spike and keeping one servo on the mech’s abdomen to stabilize his movements. Swindle looked like a mess but Bumblebee continued to suck off the salesmech relentlessly. His moans were muffled as his body rocked down simultaneously on an Apex cannon barrel which had been rendered completely safe for him to use as an interface toy. 

Swindle grinned, “You’re doing great, Autobot. A shame you’ll be leaving us soon. I’m almost tempted to keep you here forever. Then again, we wouldn’t want the pesky Elite Guard to dismantle our operations in search of you.”

“Yeah, and the last thing I need is Ultra Magnus and his Elite Guard on my aft,” Lockdown scowled briefly. He watched with interest as Bee serviced his dear partner but kept his needs at bay for the time being just so he could enjoy the free show.

“To think, you managed to pay off most of your debt in less than three months. I’ve had workers who were never this committed to fixing what they brought upon themselves. Your determination has indeed been an amazing sight to behold, Bumblebee,” the tan mech moaned.

Purple optics narrowed slightly as he peered toward his companion, “Lockdown, dear, perhaps you would do better to give some assistance than to just stand around gawking? I don’t think our little Bumblebee is getting off well enough with that weapon of yours. Perhaps introducing something with little more of a response?” 

The bounty hunter started to growl as he hated being instructed. Swindle should know this by now. However, he saw the rather cute look Bumblebee was giving him with blue round optics beaming such false innocence that the Autobot could have fooled even the Quintessons. Lockdown’s resistance melted at the sight. He couldn’t deny that look of pure desire and he was already aroused enough as it was.

His self-control crumbled before his processor could wrap around the whole situation he was getting himself into and eagerly strode to Bee, repositioning the mech on his servos and knees while Swindle kneeled to keep the Autobot’s mouth on his spike. Tossing away the cannon mod, Lockdown didn’t hesitate and sank his erection inside the lubricated opening. An uncharacteristic moan slipped from the bounty hunter but he didn’t bother to scold his partner in crime as the latter chuckled.

Bumblebee groaned with his mouth full, transfluid pouring down his chin and torso into puddles beneath him. He knew this was wrong, that to sink this low was far from respectable as an Autobot like him could go but what were the chances he was the only one who ever sunk to this level? Sentinel probably blew the Magnus or one of the Councilmembers if not all to stay a Prime and if the rumor was true, Ultra Magnus was fraternizing with Decepticon prisoners and letting them use him as a frag toy. Probably were just rumors but if the high and mighty did it to get where they were, why couldn’t he?

The feeling of Lockdown’s ridged spike pressing against his delicate inner walls was heating him faster than he anticipated. To keep Swindle in sync with their building pleasure which was bound to break any minute now, he sucked harder on his boss which he was rewarded with a cry that nearly sent him over the edge twice.

The salesmech gave his red-eyed companion a devilish grin, “Bring him over for me.”

Surprisingly, Lockdown obeyed that with zero opposition, slamming into the smaller mech between them which pushed Bee to take more of Swindle’s girth. All three whimpered as the pace grew to where each and every one of them looked like a mess. Then at once, all three came. As a last minute decision, Swindle grabbed the back of the black and green mech’s helm and forced a sloppy, rough kiss. He muffled Lockdown’s cries, clawing the back of his neck but soothingly rubbing the back of Bee’s knowing the Autobot was surely drowning in his fluids.

Once they regained composure, Swindle lifted Bee’s chin as the yellow mech swallowed what was left of the overload with a sweet comforting smile. Lockdown lay content on the floor on his back flicking off remaining lubricant on his appendage with a satisfied neutral expression, not that it was strange at this point in their relationship.

“You did great kid, as always,” the arms dealer gleamed. A small kiss was planted on Bee’s forehead, “Only thirty five solar cycles to go. Are you up for it, my dear Bumblebee?”

Licking his lips, the Autobot smirked, “I can take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was weird for me to write this because I kind of see Bumblebee as not the type to go with anybody except around his own age (or whatever) like Wasp or Hot Shot. It's not exactly pedophilia because he is technically an adult in Cybertronian years but it does become a bit of a "I kinda don't know what to do with this" moment. So for those of you who ship Bumblebee with Swindle, I hope you enjoyed!


	42. Sideswipe Superior - RID Bumblebee/Sideswipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: RID Bumblebee/Sideswipe**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Dom/sub play, dominant!Sideswipe, fingering, masturbation**
> 
> **Requested by FireDancer22**

It took almost three full minutes but at last, Sideswipe managed to pin his leader chest down and aft up. An audible click made the subordinate freeze in his tracks and a devilish grin appear on his features. The silver blue mesh of the valve in front of him was a sight to behold indeed. It was worth the struggle and watching it ripple as Bumblebee tried to lift off the ground made it even more pleasing. 

Pushing down on Bee’s helm, the red mech licked his lips, “I can sense your arousal in all this. Honestly, I never really took this as a kink you would enjoy. I know Grimlock likes to best his berth mates but you? Then again, I only knew you as the bot who trained under Optimus so my expectations were a bit higher.”

“Sideswipe, Release me! That’s an order!”

“Hmm…nope, doesn’t work for me,” Sideswipe beamed.

Bumblebee gave a uncharacteristic grunt, “Sideswipe, I swear to Primus, I will-”

“You’ll what? You need this and you know it so punishing me will be a waste of energy. Besides, it’s about time someone else called the shots around here for once and I plan on helping my teammates with whatever they need, starting with you.”

Shoving two digits into Bumblebee’s valve, he stretched him wide and deep, savoring the yellow mech’s moans of distaste but also hinted desire. Sideswipe was no fool; he had many one-night stands back on Cybertron and all of those experiences gave him a very good understanding of what a bot was feeling even if they tried to hide it and what a bot needed. Every bot was different, both in personalities and frame structure, but he knew enough to get each one revved up. Bumblebee was no exception. It was like a gift that he repressed since coming to Earth, but no longer would that be the case from here on out.

His unoccupied servo intertwined with his commander’s which was clawing at the ground like a wild animal when he suddenly hit his digits hard against the farthest sensors he could reach. At this point, no resistance can from the mech below him. He slipped nearly his entire fist into the tight opening, making Bumblebee arch and cry out in pleasure.

“Screaming like a whore, Bee?  Well how about this?” Retracting his servo, a sinister smirk played on his features as he watched the Autobot groan at the loss. “You want more? You show me how much you need it then I’ll make you overload like never before. Beg for me.”

Sideswipe stood up above his dear leader in stride, narrowing his optics as he watched the panting mess before him struggle to keep balance. When he reached back to touch his inflamed valve, the speedster quickly swatted it away and placed a pede on his aft.

“I don’t hear anything, so you get nothing. We can stay here all day. ”

Bumblebee sluggishly placed his chest to the ground with his aft presented towards Sideswipe in a very tempting way but the latter was used to this submission so the effects of the sight didn’t work on him as it would others. The red mech’s pede did rub against the mesh lightly to taunt him when he pressed back against it. 

He whined, “Can you please continue? Please, I-I want this.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please…Master.”

The final step of submission. Looking at the pleaded mech up and down, Sideswipe licked his lips, “Touch yourself now.”

Obeying, Bee placed four digits into a building pace to continue where his teammate left off. His mouth gaped at the rising heat and the thought of him actually giving a free show to someone he considered a friend. Meanwhile, said friend still had his pede keeping him steady and just observed how much lubricant was gushing out per thrust, not to mention enjoying the sound it was making as Bee sped up.

“Y’know, Bee, I kind of wish I had a leash and collar for you,” Sideswipe chimed. “You’d look good as my bitch. I know how Optimus felt all these years. Imagine how much that mech could have taken if he ever got frisky. That’s also not something I would want to see either but power is a very funny thing. And I know you know you like the thought because you haven’t fought me.”

Sneering, Sideswipe removed his pede and crouched down to pull Bumblebee’s servo out from his valve before replacing it with his own. “Let me hear you moan like the whore you are.”

The valve calipers flared around the intrusion as Sideswipe set a brutal pace again, jamming against practically every sensor node in tandem. It took less than ten seconds before Bee was crying out obscene Earth words, moaning so loud that their team probably heard them from the junkyard. All the while, the red mech kept his arousal in check. As exhilarating as hearing his commander bow to his whim was, all he wanted was for Bumblebee to know his place. After all, Sideswipe was still technically a rogue Autobot; this team of Bumblebee’s was not his own until he accepted them as such.

Lost in his train of thought, Sideswipe only snapped to attention when lubricant squirted past his wrist and dripped quickly down into a puddle beneath Bee. Chuckling as the mech under him let out one last cry before it simmered down to a withdrawn whine, he carefully pulled out his coated servo and stretched his digits to watch the strands of liquid bend and break so delicately.

“Not bad, Bee, I’m almost curious how you get off on a spike,” Sideswipe scoffed. “But that’s for another day. I think I’ve proved my point.”

Bumblebee breathed heavily but lay on his side to press his back against Sideswipe’s chest while the other mech was examining his fluid. He had to hand it to Sideswipe; the former rebel knew his sweet spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe superior, Bumblebee inferior. Considering his bad boy status, I'd think he has experience in the field of interface and here's a life lesson for you who are active: find the sweet spot, hit it right and they will never leave you.


	43. To the End - Bayverse Optimus/Tessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Optimus Prime/Tessa Yeager**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Adult!Tessa (25-ish), xenophilia, comfort sex**
> 
> **Requested by Emiya Nagato**

So many problems with her life; so many disappointments. After everything she had sacrificed, Shane left her. Apparently, he couldn’t handle being among the Cybertronians even now that there weren’t any threats left. It hurt like hell and now her home was suffering from not enough payments per month. They were a team but now, she had to do double jobs just to put food on her plate and survive. The only person she had to keep her on her feet was Optimus.

The Prime was more loyal than any human that walked the Earth and sometimes, she didn’t even feel like she deserved him. There were so many humans he could go to who would give him a better place to rest than an old barely sizable garage in the middle of Houston, Texas. And yet, he stayed with her and never batted an optic towards his rather cramp sleeping quarters.

Banging her head on the table in frustration, tears ruined her mascara and stained her night shirt which did little to cover her underwear. A sniff from a sore nose made her frown but just after did she hear the familiar sound of the thumping of wheels below. Peering around her kitchen, a brief moment’s hesitation conflicted her thoughts but she knew she had no other calling at one o’clock in the morning. Shaking her head after dozing off for two minutes, she quickly made her way down to the garage.

Turning the corner of the stairwell, a soft smile played on her tired face as Optimus lied on his belly in a rather squished position. “Can’t sleep, Prime? Me neither.”

Blue, darkened optics fluidly trained on her before a brief snort of air vented from his nasal plating. A moment of confusion dawned on him, “Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you!?”

Tessa shook her head, “No, no, I…I’m just a bit overwhelmed with all the bills and stuff. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“You are lying.”

“Optimus, really, I’m fine,” she sniffed.

His gaze pierced through her but his optics wandered to the side suddenly with another train of thought, one that made him close them and unexpectedly, his holoform appeared before her. It was a smaller version of his usual self but still large enough to intimidate the bravest of humans. She was barely to his chest but she had no fear towards him knowing how gentle of a giant he was regardless. She didn’t even have time to react when he immediately pulled her into a hug and nuzzled the top of her head with a low purr.

“You are not fine at all. Your heart rate and pheromones are out of balance due to stress which I fear I cannot fix in the way I hope. But I can at least try to help if you will let me,” he softly whispered.

Tessa peered up at him with a few more tears running down her cheek. “Make me forget the pain tonight, please.”

He knew a good distraction but he didn’t know if it was the right one. Optimus didn’t know what he was thinking when he made the sudden move. In fact, was he thinking at all? She was human and he was…well, complications were unavoidable. But in this moment, this didn’t occur to him. His arms tightened around her waist protectively as she responded to his action with a fragile moan and he failed to stop himself from taking this farther than he originally thought she would let him.

Swiftly, the Prime grabbed her legs and had them wrap around his hips while he began to explore her, pressing her against the garage wall. He hadn’t had the time to do this with the other humans he grew attracted to but now there wasn’t much to lose. A servo rubbed her belly before making its way to her mammalian gland which apparently held much attraction for humans despite being a common necessity for most of Earth’s land creatures. He noted internally how she moaned when he went over one of the nipples through the annoying fabric.

As much as he hated that he was taking advantage of her, he wanted this and he knew it. So did she. He didn’t object when she grabbed his helm and placed a rather dominating kiss upon his metal lips. While she was preoccupied with his head, his servos dipped under the shirt and one caressed her breasts while the other dove into more sensitive territory; a sweet cry of pleasure emitted as a result of the immediate use of a digit. She wanted to forget the pain, so be it.

Making sure she was holding onto him as he began to move his digit inside her, he slowly exited the garage and made his way to her bedroom. Her moans and the tightening of her legs around him caused a soft rumble to emit from his engine like a purr. As soon the bed was in view, he removed his finger and slammed her down on the covers before toying with her breasts once more. He pressed on the nipples when her hands shadowed his as an act of eagerness.

Looking down at his Tessa, he stopped, “I can take this further if you wish but only if you are willing.”

“Optimus, fuck me!”

Optimus’ optics narrowed in content and he immediately ripped away her clothes until she was a bare beautiful sight. He growled as his interface snapped open with little restraint, his spike unfolding just above her entrance. Sensing slight distress from Tessa more than likely regarding his size in comparison to a human male, his optics softened his lust into concern.

“If you are afraid, I will not enter you until you are ready,” he calmly soothed.

Tessa giggled, feeling the metal ridges for herself, “I’m not afraid of you, Prime. I’m just wondering if I can fit all of it in me.”

Peering down at himself, the Prime scoffed, “Time to find out.”

Slowly, he entered her; he savored her gasp as she was stretched farther than probably Shane ever made her. A feral grunt escaped his vocals at the thought. Shane was puny compared to him, couldn’t satisfy Tessa like he could and now she was his. Animalistic dominance roared through him wanting to claim her and rid her of Shane’s stench. Cybertronians rarely liked to share their partners and if Shane ever came crawling back, his instincts would probably force him to challenge the man. If he was smart, he would run because fights for mates were often bloody if not to the death and he wanted on the inside to kill Shane for his betrayal of his Tessa.

He began to move with caution for a minute until Tessa grabbed the remainder of the spike unburied and urged him to go deeper. He couldn’t fit all of it in her but three-fourths wasn’t that bad. He jerked forward slightly a few times to embrace the newfound tightness which made a small but noticeable whimper leak out.

The woman patted his cheek, “Good boy, now show me what you can do.”

Optimus didn’t hesitate to start bucking with swift thrusts, clawing the bed sheets to the point where they were beginning to look as if they were ready to tear. Tessa, on the other hand, fluttered her eyes and arched from the movement, occasionally peered the large mass that was the spike nearly tear her in two. She hardly noticed the Prime lean to trap her legs and kiss her neck because the sensations of the alien dominating her were too much of a distraction. Whining as her body grew hot and heavy, she tried her best to meet his thrusts.

This was way better than any human she slept with; Shane would be jealous. The ridges of the metallic appendage rubbed against strained walls so sensitively that she swore she could just orgasm a thousand times with that alone. It also felt strange; it was a good strange that it was obvious Optimus was in her womb. Not at the very edge like some men could manage but actually inside it. The womb passage was probably not designed to take the stretch prematurely without some complications but her body had yet to complain about it.

He grew to a rapid pace, denta bared as he took her. Downstairs, they could both hear Optimus’ true body’s engine groaning with primal lust. At this point, the neighbors were bound to hear that. He slammed into her with little to no mercy contrasting his usual self. He knew he wasn’t hurting her though, her sounds told him everything.

“Optimus! Oh, Optimus!”

“My dear Tessa, let me hear you sing.”

A greedy smile edged onto his features as she screamed, shaking from the powerful orgasm as he still moved to chase his own. Her body started up again building onto her first climax while Optimus panted, optics bright with pleasure. As soon as they turned white, they dilated and the Prime snarled like a bull as his transfluid filled Tessa to the brim. Tessa followed again with a subtle arch of her back and a killer grip on his arms.

The real Optimus below had his engine and horn blare loud enough to shake the room and no doubt caused a major disturbance throughout the block. When it faded, it sounded like a growl as if he was a bit upset he had worn her out for the night...well, very early morning now.

Tessa breathed in, nuzzling his chest. “That was incredible! Thank you for everything.”

The Cybertronian sniffed her pheromones while carefully brushing against her head with his faceplates. A small wayward smile presented itself as he chuckled lightly, “I am pleased you enjoyed it. You deserve to be happy, Tessa. I will make sure of it.”

The human woman stayed in his embrace, eventually drifting asleep. Optimus took notice and refused to leave her side come dawn. He would stay to keep the pain away right to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did it! I just got a job so this came in way too late but I did it. Optimus always hides his feelings but now that there's no obstacles, he has nothing to lose.


	44. Speed Demon - TFP Vince/Knockout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Vince/Knockout**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Post- _Speed Metal_ , mutual admiration (separate reasons), illegal racing**
> 
> **Requested by Rynne**

A muscle car supporting flames, sporty but classic, rolled up to the makeshift starting line, revving its engine as a challenge. A few others met it on the line but none had the same level of décor as the car. Without some detail, the car would feel insignificant as a racer. Vince would know.

He owned the roads in Jasper and everyone knew his name, his car, his love of racing. Not many could challenge him but Jack Darby did once. Damn near beat him, that pathetic wimp did. A shameful moment of his career but now, he was king once again and nobody was going to take it from him as long as he had a say in the matter.

Vince smiled with charm as a few of the girls from his high school waved at him, tauntingly spinning doughnuts to impress them. He was ladies’ man, what could he say? He sent a few more fake kisses their way when suddenly, the color red filled his mirror. 

An Aston Martin, sleek and slender, with maroon decals seductively drove up to park parallel to him. The gold metal of the rims just screamed to be admired from a museum. The beauty of the vehicle made even Vince’s own fans faint in awe. He had to admit, the car was a trophy. It took restraint to not touch the rival but he wanted it, wanted to pet it, wanted to race in it. He wondered if he could use it as a tool for betting.

He rolled down his window and stuck his arm out to rest on top of his door. “Nice ride. I would be happy to take it off your chest once I run circles around you.”

Little did he know who he was talking to. Behind the wheel and hidden by tinted glass, no one sat in the driver’s seat but the pedals still operated tauntingly and the radio was tuned, not on a station but on something else. “I’d like to see you try, fleshling.”

“Racers to the starting line!”

Seven vehicles lined up in front of a young redhead schoolgirl as she held two flags in the air. Engines seemed thrilled at the thought of racing, roaring in anticipation to win. Vince narrowed his eyes with a sly smirk at the Aston Martin, not realizing the car was smiling back with a few fangs. As soon as the flags dropped, tires screeched to their full capacity.

Vince’s car jerked forward at the same time as the Aston Martin, the two neck and neck on the first straightaway. The bully glanced again at his new rival but his smirk became more confused when he thought he heard an unusual almost human-like purr and laugh roar from the cherry ride. 

Knockout, however, was gleefully enjoying the rush and his competitor. It seemed the fleshling didn’t recognize him as his kidnapper the last time they raced each other. A pity; it would have been such fun to watch the insect flee in terror. There was something interesting about the human though. He was a racing addict as much as Knockout was and wasn’t afraid of destroying the opposition if need be. How ruthless, how Decepticon of the male. Now he kind of understood why the Autobots liked having humans around. This one was fun!

Around the bend they drove, drifting in sync and neither scratched the other. He could tell Vince was somewhat distracted by his alt mode and who wouldn’t be? He was a gorgeous specimen of the Transformer population. He wondered though if the bully would appreciate his real form if he knew about them. No, some things were better off unspoken but that didn’t mean his encounter would be the last.

“Give up, crimson, I have this race tagged and bagged!” Vince shouted.

Knockout pulled a one second wheelie to gloat before putting his enhanced speed to its limit and beyond. Cybertronian speeds were never limited by the alt mode they took; even Optimus could go well over 120 mph if he needed to without taking damage to his engine. Racing one was damn near impossible but they were nothing compared to Velocitronians who would leave every human vehicle, air or ground, in the dust. The cherry Aston Martin did nothing but grin as he accelerated and watched the human’s face twist in disbelief. 100…120…140…the flamed car was starting to become a dot of a light in his rear view mirror while his HUD gauge surpassed his limit of 220 before the finish line girl ran out of the way as he crossed it.

Sliding to a halt with smoke emitting from his quick reflexes, he yawned as Vince finally caught up with him no less than 5.8 seconds later. The other racers eventually crossed too but were too slow for the Decepticon to care. He didn’t wince as the redhead human slammed his car door shut and stomped towards him with a scowl.

“You think you’ve won? There’s a series of circuit races happening for next week. I want you there and racing and we’ll see if your luck will run out.”

Knockout resisted a snort. As if this human could possibly take him on when he remained over his speed limit. He’d pay credits to see that actually happen. But then the Aston Martin was startled slightly when a fleshy hand brushed over his hood. Through sensors he could see the human studying his paint job in appreciation. A part of him wanted to run over the annoyance but the other part of him that was kind of winning was to let it occur just to see what the human would do. Silently, his breathing hissed through his grill which no doubt the human could feel.

Vince peered back into the tinted windshield with a rather calm expression. “One day, I’ll own a car just like this. I really love the detailing on this ride. So beautiful. Hopefully, you won’t crash it before I get my hands on it.”

One more pat on the hood and the redhead was walking back towards his car before speeding off with the school girl inside. Knockout sat there for a good three minutes contemplating what he should do. His Decepticon brethren didn’t exactly approve of his racing but how could he resist such a tempting challenge? Oh, that human was a real speedster, a moderate competitor but enjoyable nevertheless. As Knockout sped into the forest, he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A perfect human companion for Knockout, huh? I would have loved to see a bit more interaction with Vince with Decepticons but I understand why they didn't want him to extend beyond three episodes.


	45. High in the Sky - TFA Megatron/Skywarp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Megatron/Skywarp**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Secret mutual admiration, mixed feelings, implied masturbation**
> 
> **Requested by Phelpsie**

The Seeker was afraid of what would happen if he told Megatron of his true feelings. Would he be rejected? Would he be laughed at? Or would he simply be ignored? So many questions but so little time to deduce the possible outcomes. Megatron didn’t need a distraction like him. He wasn’t brave, strong, casual, or articulate which Megatron all was so where would he fit in the warlord’s life?

His wings drooped considerably low for his chassis type, unnaturally in fact that there was a wince of pain when the two aerial appendages almost touched. He was a coward and that was all he would ever be…and Megatron had no room for cowardice by his side.

But Megatron had, at one point, looked his way. He had been flying through the clouds following his sister clone, Slipstream, and caught a glimpse of the imposing mech glaring at him from afar. A soft smile present on his features. It was at this moment Megatron saw him as more than just a fragment of Starscream’s personality; he saw him as a Decepticon, a mech just like any other Cybertronian. That was all it took for Skywarp to fall.

To say he took the nonverbal compliment in panic was the understatement of the stellar cycle. He nearly fainted in his own chambers pacing to where he was sure there was a line on the floor from the heels of his pedes. He didn’t know what to do and he certainly had never anticipated such a folly move on Megatron’s part, paying attention to him. A clone, that’s all he was and yet his leader apparently though otherwise. That was not a very common compliment indeed. 

But maybe he was blowing things out of proportion. Maybe Megatron just gave him a false interest just to shoot him from the sky once the mech was done mocking his crush. Yes, he was just crazy…he had to be. But the following day, Skywarp saw something that really made him wonder: why was he chosen?

On the throne breathing with fits of steam from vents, Megatron wasn’t just sitting there proud and dominant. What was the catch? A holo-screen large enough for him to see held a very familiar face that kind of made a smile twitch on his features. The sight made the Seeker want to approach the Decepticon Leader, to “serve” him. But if he did, would Megatron like it? Would he be disappointed in-?

No, those fears were not going to take him over. Skywarp sighed, his servo leaving the mine shaft entry siding with a few scrapes from tense claws. Why was he so afraid? Humans said the feelings of depression, fear, and disappointment kept a person from reaching the stars. If he was going to be something more for Megatron, sometimes the proper fears were correct to have but shouldn’t be what’s holding him back.

Perhaps today wasn’t the time though. Perhaps another day would be sufficient enough to approach his leader. Clasping his servos together, Skywarp made his way outside and transformed, unintentionally blasting by a single hole in the cavern where the night sky illuminated the cavern. 

Smirking below the moonlight, Megatron shut his servo to shut off the projected holo-screen as he watched his favorite Seeker fly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was delayed for so long, I hate myself but it didn't turn out bad. I decided Megatron would like a submissive partner but one who was perhaps a bit too shy to ask in return. I read a few fanfics of this pairing before and usually, Megatron is very caring towards Skywarp. I think he would be too.


	46. Tangled - TFP Megatron/Airachnid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Megatron/Airachnid**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Angst, twisted relationship, reluctant!Megatron**
> 
> **Requested by Phlexin**

A snarl played on the mech’s features as he caught the scent of her presence. Fangs bared, the loose plating on his body rose angrily when she drew too close. The proximity made them gridlocked in anticipation for one of them to make the first move, the first mistake and Megatron was far from willing to back down from a challenge.

In a second, Megatron let out a bark as Airachnid’s own canines were nearly brushing against his neck in a sudden jerk to keep her in his sight. If she bit him, those larger jaws would do everything in their power to rip her into pieces assuming his clawed servos wouldn’t first. If he moved, there wasn’t much she could do to defend herself against an opponent so giant and a bit too quick for someone his size except get a perfectly timed web to halt him.

They hated each other for a variety of different reasons but in the end, they found not many suitable partners either. They both could take the pain, rebuild themselves no matter the outcome. Megatron wasn’t very fond of the brutality of it she knew but he didn’t necessarily have much of a choice. Unlike him, she found it rather appealing to her sick nature and her big sister was the exact same way though much more vicious considering her queenly status compared to Airachnid. Blackarachnia was a line drawer even for the likes of Megatron.

Outside of the Nemesis, they were fighting for more than just the meaning of their rank; they were fighting to keep it every time it seemed. Airachnid usually never won against him in a fair fight so she always ended up bowing to his whim on those nights, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t keep trying. Funny enough, Megatron had to be provoked to play with her. He would never start their encounters but he would damn well end them when she pushed him too far.

It was all about who was the biggest monster among the Decepticons, who was the big bad among a wolf den. It was only fair the strongest and victorious was king on this disintegrating mountain but Megatron wouldn’t always be there. She yearned for that day and he knew she was waiting. Would he oblige her? Probably not but a girl could hope.

Those moments between them were always aggressive, bitter almost and Megatron was the best when he was agitated, in her opinion. She didn’t know whether he felt the same with certain circumstances but it wasn’t about pleasing him. It was only herself she really cared about. Some may state that their relationship was toxic but she preferred “Cons with benefits”. At least she gave Megatron something, what excuses did his lackeys have?

Raptor-like grunts purred under his chin but he didn’t respond to well back. Tired of waiting, she made her move. Acid-tipped fangs attacked the thick hide of Megatron’s neck who roared angrily, snapping his jaws down to scare her off before clamping down on her shoulder in a flash she barely had time to react to just as she predicted. His teeth punctured nearly three times deeper than hers did and despite the rocketing pain her arm mainly was enduring, she shivered in lust. Megatron didn’t look like he was too pleased which was perfectly fine with her because he would participate in the upcoming activity regardless with the proper coaxing. Since she was damaged often by their time together, she would always look like anything but the good guy in this situation.

He was tangled in her web and she had no intentions of releasing him from it as a playmate even if he wasn’t for it. She planned on making her seem inferior just to get a better reaction time from him but in the end, she knew she would eventually best the beast. She just needed to pretend to be the victim a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not on the friendliest terms I imagine. Megatron and Airachnid don't seem to be compatible much but I was able to make it work albeit a bit forced. This is one of the more darker themed fics I said I may do depending on the couple.
> 
> I decided Blackarachnia is her older sister since they share the same color scheme but unlike Airachnid, she turns into an actual spider and is the Supreme Insecticon Leader. Waking up those clusters of Insecticons in Armada certainly would have alerted her and maybe made her a bit angry.


	47. The Predacon Complex - TFP Shockwave/Predaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Shockwave/Predaking**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Bestiality, incest (kind of), macrophilia, zoophilia, requited love**
> 
> **Requested by Juniper Torohex**

His creation was beautiful. He remembered when it first awoke, a loud roar rumbling his laboratory like an earthquake. So perfect, so magnificent words really couldn’t describe what he thought truly. Then the most interesting thing happened not long after its introduction to Lord Megatron, it turned into a mech. That was a surprise he hadn’t anticipated but technically he saw no downside. The mech who proclaimed himself “Predaking” was even more intimating than his own master. A gorgeous specimen of muscle and might.

Personally, Shockwave was never one to interface or even consider such an activity since there was always work to be done but upon seeing his beast turn into a mech, he had a multitude of mixed feelings that were foreign to him. He wanted to know what that mech could do, if he was a monster in more ways than one. So many questions poured through his processor day and night and he had to know.

He approached Predaking, rubbing the waist of the mech as if he was stroking the underbelly like a good owner would their pet. Predaking purred, seemingly unaware of the intentions of the scientist…or so the latter thought. Shockwave could feel the curvature of the armor made to shape his beast’s abdomen, much more defined than most other bots and he wished he could feel further without startling his pet. He paused when he realized how this type of thinking may have been taking things too far. Backing off, the mech pointed his helm down in shame of himself.

The Predacon smiled, “You seem afraid, do I scare you?”

Just to see how the _king_ would react, Shockwave gave a faux scoff, “Hardly, Megatron is the most ruthless and you are my creation. How can I fear you?”

Predaking grimaced angrily at the mention of Megatron but his aggression faded as he peered towards his creator, noticing how the mech had a rather nice body. He would show the Decepticon Leader who was most feared and maybe change the loyalties of his scientist in the process. After all, Shockwave was an underappreciated mech and that was unfortunate for a fool such as Megatron not to praise this intelligent, charming…beautiful…thick…

He wasn’t losing his mind and to be fair, he didn’t sense any wrong in what he thought. Shockwave may have created him but technically he was more of a caretaker in the long run as Predaking retained his rightful place as leader of the Predacons. And if Shockwave didn’t love him, why did he create him so handsome and massive? There was a part of him that thought maybe the scientist changed a few things from the original Predaking to make him more appealing which he wasn’t necessarily complaining about.

As his heat levels rose, the Predacon grabbed Shockwave’s retreating servo and placed it back on his abdomen. The surprise indicated from the movement of the audial fins was cute and keeping his smirk, he began to drag said servo down farther much to the Decepticon’s pleasure but also slight fear. When he started to forcibly massage his interface panel with it, Shockwave could only stare in awe and let him keep control.

“A-are you sure? I would not think you of all bots would stand being with someone of a different type, especially since I am your creator,” humbled Shockwave who tried to hide his excitement arising.

Predaking responded by suddenly pressing the smaller bot against him and nipping the audial fins he admired so much. He laughed, “For breeding, no. But for fun, why not? Who cares what you are to me? If you have a favorable interest in me as I do you then that’s excuse enough, isn’t it?”

The scientist muttered waywardly, “I suppose that is…logical.”

Predaking lifted him to straddle his hips and pushed his body to lie on the nearest console. Ironically, the screens of the system held various descriptions and data regarding the Predacon strands of CNA. He merely glanced at it before turning his attention to the purple body pinned under his own as he stood above the mech proudly. With his servos perched beside Shockwave’s helm, he gave a pleased rumble of affection before leaning down to briefly kiss the singular optic staring at him with lust.

Biting down on the scientist’s neck, Predaking forced open the interface panel which caused Shockwave a brief moment of pain but this faded to immediate pleasure when rough fingers stretched the already slick passage. The smaller bot had been wet for the past Earth hour even before meeting Predaking so he was more than ready but he didn’t think the Predacon would do this. He figured he would have to self-service himself later but this scratched that idea.

Two digits turned to three and Shockwave moaned, his single servo clawing the shoulder seams of his partner. His body was reacting way more greedily than he anticipated as he bucked back and juices from his valve lubricated the Predacon’s persistent jabbing. His large cannon arm was curled around the thick waistline, keeping him steady and pressing him fully flushed against the monstrous mech with each movement of response.

Predaking growled pleasurably observing Shockwave crumbling before him and he hadn’t even gone that far yet. If this was all it took to make the smaller mech submit, he wondered what interfacing would do to the Decepticon. Judging by the reactions, Shockwave had rarely gotten with anybody which meant he was almost as tight as virgin. This concept made him smile gleefully before removing his fingers to listen to the sweet moans of emptiness. 

He wanted to know if Shockwave desired him. He wanted to hear the mech plead to his true king. Giving a taunting laugh, Predaking cooed, “Is something wrong? Do you wish for me to continue?”

“Y-yes,” Shockwave grumbling, positioning his valve to almost rub against the Predacon’s codpiece. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Master…please,” the scientist huffed.

“I’ll take that,” Predaking smirked. In an instance, Shockwave was lifted and held up by the Predacon before being slammed onto the ground, aft up and chest scratching the metal floor.

The purple mech had one arms clutching the floor while his cannon was posed vertically to help him stay a bit off the ground as he felt his own creation mount him. There was barely any time to register much of the king’s intentions but he gave an undeniable yelp as something large penetrated him. At first it felt extremely uncomfortable but just like the digits that had their fun, the spike of the Predacon quickly made its home among his body and he stared between his legs to see part of his lower abdomen swelling from the size.

The power of the thrusts made his kneecaps almost scrape as he tried to keep himself steady. It didn’t help that Predaking decided to bite his elbow on the arm with the cannon, almost making him lose his balance. Rut after rut his composure deteriorated and he stared at the monster begging him for more while his voice grew more audibly in ways he never thought he would hear in his lifetime. The great scientist Shockwave, moaning like a post-tournament tribute for the victor of the Gladiatorial Pits of Kaon.

“Who’s the pet now?”

Predaking’s claws punctured the protoform of his waist but he was too dazed to care or regard the pain. The spike impaled him completely and he felt his entire valve ripple beyond its limits which made him slightly concerned if he would be able to close it after the session. Like a beast, the Predacon showed him no mercy and leaned over his back to assert all aspects of dominance possible. Shockwave did nothing to stop the king having his way, tearing him open because it felt like a proper place for someone like him to be in. It just felt natural.

Loud grunts and heat emitted from Predaking’s nostrils that blew quickly against Shockwave’s neck and a serpent-like tongue wrapped around the silver audial fins sloppily. He panted, “I want to try something, Creator. If you like me now, I think you’ll love this.”

Shockwave leaned more towards the ground and gave the king a better angle of penetration before gaining enough energy to whisper, “If…umph…you wish…ah!”

The Predacon stopped mid thrust and pulled out until barely the tip was stuck inside the mech. He gave a light chuckle as he began to transform into his dragon alt mode. Parts shifted and whirred as Shockwave kept still with his aft still ready to go and his head resting on the floor patiently. Predaking heard him give a whimper and a slight jolt as his spike reconstructed to a better format suited for his frame. Since it was still technically inside the scientist, the latter could feel it grow and stretch him until the transformation made it stay at full capacity size.

With a reptilian hiss, Predaking pushed back in and used his limber neck to bring his helm around so he could witness Shockwave’s reaction. His massive spike now was only able to fit at most halfway but he didn’t push it beyond that because he didn’t wish to harm his creator to where the latter would not have any pleasure from him. He wanted Shockwave to enjoy his dominance, submit to his whim and keep coming back for more. Damaging him was frowned upon in his mind.

Shockwave’s single optic lit up blindingly bright red and faded more into a pink hue as he didn’t move, allowing the mech time to adjust once again. When he felt the other press back despite not being able to fit more and he saw him stare up with a deep moan, Predaking gave a fanged smile and built a rhythm.

For the Decepticon, pain and pleasure mixed well as his valve was stretched way beyond what he thought it could take. Predaking wasn’t even thrusting much, just jolting forward ever so slightly and retreating pressure and that was enough for him to crave more. His systems blared warnings while his valve rippled fast to the large intrusion crushing practically every sensory node possible against his walls. His fans did what they could to stall the heat but what was the use? 

This was probably wrong on every level…but it felt so good. Years of pent up stress and anger hidden by his calculative façade was about to explode and he kind of couldn’t wait to know what the result was. As Predaking gave grunts and growls, keeping almost direct eye contact with Shockwave to remind him of who he was letting fuck him to oblivion, the scientist tried to squeeze as much of the Predacon’s member inside him as he could.

Any moment now, his overload would come and Shockwave hated the miraculous build he was enduring but had yet to be released. He gave uncharactistic moan of enthusiasm that only increased in volume until a sudden roar stirred him from his pleasurable idling. Feeling his valve tighten as transfluid was shot deep into his chamber, his sensors could no longer take the charge and he ran his claws into the floor madly as everything became white. He pushed back as hard as he could against the intrusion to keep as much of the stimulation as possible.

Predaking howled as he overloaded and gave another roar, a mix between arousal and happiness as he heard Shockwave finally cave to his desires. The mech below him wasn’t very vocal but he didn’t care as long as he knew Shockwave was content. He saw the mech place his servo right below his eye as if he was covering a gasping mouth to prevent screams from coming out. It didn’t work as he was still pretty loud but then again, who would stop them?

Riding out the remaining waves of pleasure, Predaking pumped a few more times to milk himself dry as Shockwave responded well though grew slightly uncomfortable from his orgasm being drawn out. With a content sigh, Predaking slid out of the mech and transformed, placing his servos onto the floor to steady himself while peering at his creator.

Shockwave collapsed onto the ground but turned over onto his back and opened his valve lips to see the transfluid ooze from its threshold. He didn’t mind as the Predacon approached him and nudges his helm with his own. The scientist then brought two transfluid covered digits near his line of sight and studied it in detail.

“Fascinating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it beastiality if the animal can turn into a being who can consent despite originally not being able to do so without alterations? Something to think on, I just said it. 
> 
> Also, I know it's been a while since I updated but I kind of wanted to get some other stories running. I'm still going to create more content for this, don't worry.


	48. Hello Nurse - TFP Megatron/June Darby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFP Megatron/June Darby**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Florence Nightingale effect (opposite attraction more so), intentional self-harm, vulnerability kink**
> 
> **Requested by MidDayDreamer**

Ratchet had taught her a lot in the field of Cybertronian medical and she learned quickly but there were some problems that came with it, some _risks_ to be more precise. 

Autobot patients were one thing but Decepticons were like the patients from Hell. Complaining, impatient, rude, and not very open-minded about a human doctor treating them. She couldn’t tell how many times a Decepticon bore fangs and claws at her but she helped them regardless because a good medic helped everyone no matter which faction they lied in. 

Then there was a special patient of hers. To be fair out of all the mechs it could have been, it was surprising he even took damage. The mech was supposed to be invincible! Indestructible even...yet here he was before her...again...surprisingly. Megatron the great Gladiator of Kaon was sprawled out on a rock face.

To him, this was a different matter. He liked the motherly human; she was very caring and devoted to her work, more so than a certain medic on his own warship. The first time he ever encountered her besides the brief appearance in the Autobot base was when Optimus actually managed to blast open the side of his abdomen and ruptured a coolant line behind the purple vents. It hurt like the Pits of Kaon but he refused to show it until Optimus became sidetracked trying to retrieve the pod they were both pursuing.

Ratchet and Knockout both helped injured mechs to the side as they both realized how much they were needed off-field than on. However, the Autobot medic had also brought dear June Darby with him and out of all the mechs she could have helped, she aided him.

White-pink irises dilated before fluctuating wide as they locked on to her. She was too close, closer than he would ever allow a fleshbag to go even near his face but she was persistent and she gently placed a hand on his chin and something just snapped. He originally growled at her but then he quieted and allowed her to fix him, watching her intently as her small limbs could gracefully grab where Knockout would have to tear apart to reach.

She repaired him enough to keep him going and since then, something made him hesitate to every think about harming her even the other times she came to his aid. Now here he was, lying front first on an elevated rock with his chin digging into the soil. There was no battle, he had just...fallen onto a jagged piece of metal and it breached the protoform of his lower calf through the armor, severing important wires that were required for it to work. No, that was a lie but she didn’t need to know that.

Megatron sniffed the air when she walked up scared to the side of his helm. His frame rattled with brief pain but otherwise calm inhale and exhale. He gave a soft rumble when she ghosted her hand next to his mouth which was positioned in a faux frown. His spine plating rose ever so slightly, not in anger but just acknowledging how close she was getting to his injury. 

Did this female not realize she could call Optimus and have him as a prisoner? Or better, have him killed and the war won? Then again the question should have been: why did he leave himself in such a pathetic state to have her help him? The questions nagged at the back of his processor but he addressed none as he felt her hands paw at the damage, his optics fluxing with natural alarm but an odd sense of curiosity. They were wide as they slowly caught sight of her near his shin.

June grabbed the huge splinter that rendered his lower leg barely functioning and slightly turned it, making Megatron clash his teeth but he said nothing. The pain actually didn’t faze him now, he just needed to keep her thinking he was susceptible to her whim. Pleasantly, she played along and began assessing the damage, toying with the wires and impaled armor to scout her approach in removing the object.

He faked a wince as she began to carefully twist the metal shard out of his leg. What she probably didn’t know was that he was kind of a sucker for brief pain, maybe not extremely intense pain and not long term pain but a good amount would make him purr. He was after all raised to endure it. With a sudden crack, the metal broke loose although ripping a few pieces from his interior. This time, he growled a little. Perhaps he had embedded it a bit too deep and in a bad place to boot. That was somewhat his fault, and he deserved it. But hey, he was partially paralyzed from the knee down now. Great.

June quickly attended to the Energon leaking from the wound and out of discomfort, the warlord rolled his movable leg from side to side on the ground. As she worked hard and fast, he grew flustered as her hands probed his injury. Knockout was never this gentle so it was an unusual feeling but he kind of liked it. He eventually grew comfortable enough to close his optics in peace, allowing her to finish.

When she was done, June hesitantly met his gaze and he was very mellow, content with rare calm eyes. It was scary how peaceful he was, letting an organic touch him. She froze when he gave a subtle animalistic rumble and moved his formerly damaged leg. It was covered by temporary plates that Knockout would no doubt exchange once Megatron returned but it was the best she could do before the Decepticons found their leader and killed her in the process.

Megatron, however, seemed very grateful. She had an unusual talent and he appreciated talent...if met right with proper intelligence and ingenuity. He wasn’t crazy; she was cute for a human and much more tolerable. There was a part of him that wanted to keep her as his personal medic. 

He frowned when she bowed and began to leave. He wasn’t done with her yet. He wanted her to stay. Immediately glancing around, he spotted a granite speared formation and a sly smile grew on his face plates. Limping towards it, he studied it with a huff before peering at his servo and gaining a stupidly grand idea. Breaking off the tip, he placed it on the rock floor and tapped his servo on the ground nearby as if he was mimicking the sound of crawling while he brought it closer to the granite piece.

June didn’t look back as she brought out her cellphone to try and contact the Autobots for a ground bridge when all of a sudden, a roar and Cybertronian profanity echoed. She high-tailed it back towards Megatron and halted in shock but also emitted a groan of disapproval. Crossing her arms with a scowl, she stared down a grinning warlord who held up his struck servo that was bleeding excessively to her displeasure. There was a legit hole in the servo now and she doubted she brought enough parts to fix that.

With a heavy sigh, she snapped her fingers to make him lower his hand towards her and grabbed it roughly. She examined it the same as she did with his shin and he just kept smiling innocently. When she had signed up to be Ratchet’s assistant, he never added “dealing with brashness of patients” to the job description. Picking out bits of rock, she heard him purr but only shook her head at his supposedly accidental blunder. She was beginning to have second doubts since this wasn’t the first time Megatron had injured himself twice in a row...on the same day!

The warmonger knew he was putting a lot at stake for submitting to this human woman but it had its perks. She might have not liked it but he was absolutely obsessed with how she treated him. He wasn’t clingy...yet...but he did wish for her to stay a little longer. He enjoyed their harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Florence Nightingale Effect (for those who are confused) is when a caretaker falls in love with a patient however there is a version of this where the patient becomes intrigued by the caretaker which leads to the caretaker becoming involved with the patient more so which can lead to romance. There is a direct opposite to this effect with the patient in love but not the caretaker but this effect has no actual name or none that I've ever heard of so I still consider it the Florence Nightingale effect despite this.


	49. Until Dawn - TFA Ultra Magnus/Ratchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Ratchet/Ultra Magnus**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Forbidden love, secret relationship, post- _Endgame_**
> 
> **Requested by Wiki**

Ratchet had seen Ultra in such a state of comatose that he became delirious, eager to smash Shockwave to bits but held back only because he also knew Arcee was in danger as was Captain Fanzone and rash actions weren’t something he could afford at that moment. But now the war was finally over and Shockwave was in Trypticon prison for his crimes, he could let go of that anger and channel it into his medical abilities, to help his beloved recover.

Only Perceptor and Alpha Trion knew of their relationship mainly because the Magnus wasn’t supposed to have a mate or any relations whatsoever. It kind of got discovered towards the end of the Great War Ultra was seeing him and although Alpha disapproved, he didn’t exactly tear them apart. The unwritten rule was the public couldn’t know. That would hurt the position and scandals were the last thing the government wanted to deal with.

Ratchet was thrilled when he saw Ultra arrive on the illustrious Steelhaven, formerly known by few bots as Sigma Supreme. It had taken a lot of restraint and faux attitude to cover up his excitement despite Sentinel being there and that night, he never missed Ultra just as much. It was spectacular. Thank Primus the walls were soundproof. 

The medic spent almost all day and night with Ultra as Optimus helped Detroit recover while taking on the new temporary position as Magnus. The kid wasn’t doing too bad for an Elite Guard dropout. Now he understood what Ultra once told him that Optimus was more than meets the optic. He, of course, didn’t acknowledge it back then because the kid wasn’t his concern but now they were like a family and Optimus was like his naive but reasonable son. He felt proud to have served by Optimus and he felt Ultra was no doubt just as pleased.

Days turned into weeks and a few mechs often told him Ultra wouldn’t recover, that he should give up on the Autobot Leader. But he refused to think that way. Ultra was his and he wasn’t going to give up on the one person he loved more than anything until the bitter end. Cosmetically, Ultra was beautiful. His body fixed up and his paint shining almost new but inside, Ultra’s spark wasn’t responding well. Too many blows to the spark chamber caused a cave in the armor and he hoped that none of it penetrated the spark or there could be unalterable damage. It varied per mech but he didn’t want to take the chances.

At one point, Ratchet almost cried. Lubricant began to blind him as his servos grew shaky with the tools they held. He peered down at Ultra and let out a strained brief grunt. It was unfair how the last time he spoke to Ultra, it was an argument about Optimus being leader. He claimed Optimus was a natural but Ultra had doubts; it was a relatively messy fight. That was after the Elite Guard left Earth which during their visit, that was the last time he touched his lover behind the backs of his teammates. Now, he realized he never told Ultra he loved him after that moment on Steelhaven.

Slamming his fist down on the headboard of the computer, he pressed his helm against the desk before glancing idly at Ultra’s resting form. He was still breathing, still able to function physically now but would he ever wake up? Some like Sentinel wanted to pull the plug on the Magnus, believing it was time to shove the old out and bring in the new. The title of Magnus was expendable, the life of Ultra was not. Ratchet would be damned if he was going to let the mech die.

“It seems, old friend, we’ve run into a dilemma. I don’t know how I can keep you from leaving me. Please don’t leave me.”

Ratchet placed a servo on the mech’s rising chest, feeling the spark pulse calmly. Lifting himself up to be face to face, he kissed the immobile lips of the Autobot Commander who only twitched ever so slightly from the gesture. Resting his head on the chassis, Ratchet didn’t move from his spot as he waited patiently until dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sad one this time but not every fic can be happy. Sometimes the reality of a relationship is all it takes to tell the story correctly.


	50. Poison - RID Sideswipe/Drift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: RID Drift/Sideswipe**
> 
> **Rating: Explicit**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Secret admirer, masturbation, stalking (kind of), object insertion**
> 
> **Requested by Wiki**

The hilt of his sword breached his valve and was pushed until the handle was almost invisible. Sideswipe let out a silent gasp as the ridges ran across his sensors nicely. As he pushed it in and out at a steady pace, he stared dreamily at his teammate.

Drift gave grunts and shouts as he wielded his weapons with such grace, cutting off the dummy’s head flawlessly as he practiced new maneuvers he was preparing to use in battle in the distant future. He had no idea that he was being watched, his moves studied though not with the normal intent. Sideswipe preferred it stay that way as he doubted the samurai would approve of his sinful surveillance. 

He would love to see how rough Drift would be in berth, how powerful his movements would ram him senseless. It seemed impossible for Drift to frag a mech due to his so-called morals of chastity but if he ever did, Sideswipe wanted to be the first to experience it. It was a bummer he couldn’t play with the samurai. He could show the mech a great time and Drift would finally get a decent break, one in which he could release all his pent up anger and stress directly into the red mech absolutely free.

Sideswipe could imagine what the samurai was capable of. It made him longing for Drift to a point where he was following the master everywhere and finding new ways to pleasure himself to the evasive ex-Decepticon. That was another thing. Sideswipe wanted to know more about _Deadlock._ Did Drift have personality shifts occasionally where Deadlock would come out to play? What if Deadlock was what Drift turned into in berth and was the one to ravage him to multiple overloads? So many questions he wanted answers to but it appeared they weren’t going to be solved any time soon.

That was unfortunate but as he continued to observe Drift, he could believe the long the wait, the sweeter the encounter would be. Sideswipe clenched his thighs together as one node was tripped in the far back of his valve, making him bite his bottom lip so he couldn’t let out a moan of pleasure. He stared down at the sword handle as dipped inside again shakily, visualizing it was Drift’s spike penetrating him.

He could accept not being able to have what he wanted but he could dream. He pushed in two digits alongside the intrusion and his vision grew hazy despite refocusing on the samurai who killed another dummy with precision and force. Such brutality, even Sideswipe could admire it. He timed the swipes of the sword with his thrusts and rocked against the wall he was positioned on as he grew heated with desire.

He covered his mouth quickly as an overload hit him, his valve spasming around the hilt of the weapon. It may not have been the real deal, but it would have to do. He could recognize this was his poison that would surely kill him. He wanted Drift but could not have him. These small moments of watching were all he had the courage to do. It was agony but bliss. One day, that will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering Sideswipe's mannerisms, I find it hard to believe he wouldn't do this at one point in his lifespan. Drift letting his old persona Deadlock out during interface would be an interesting concept to write about...but I'm lazy.


	51. Finders Keepers - TFA Blackarachnia/Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: TFA Blackarachnia/Bumblebee**
> 
> **Rating: Teen**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Theft of powers, one-sided interest, reference to cheating**
> 
> **Requested by p23mendenhalll**

When he saw her, he was flabbergasted. He had never seen a techno-organic before and this one was a femme. Not a common frame type among Cybertron but it had its appeal under normal circumstances. He was frozen as she approached seductively, her fangs bared in a deadly smile.

Blackarachnia held his head in a delicate manner like one would a sparkling and cooed, “Well, aren’t you the cutest like Minibot I’ve ever seen!”

The yellow mech didn’t really know how to respond to that and gently pried his helm from her grasp, standing up straight. “Ma’am, I am not cute but I do appreciate the comment.”

She only raised a brow, “You remind me of my former partner. He was a cutie too but I had to give him up for brains and brawn. I don’t think he knows still.”

 _“Former?”_ Bee gulped, “Listen, I don’t wish to be a buzz kill but I think I should be returning to the Autobots. It’s been a pleasure meeting you. I hope you find a...new partner soon and the best of luck. Later!”

Before he could scramble away, Blackarachnia caught him and pressed his back to her chest, hugging him almost. He tried to pry her grip but this time, it wasn’t plausible. 

“But why would you want to leave me? I am a very fun person to be around. I’m sure your friends can wait. Maybe we should get to know each other better, be friends ourselves. I see a lot of potential in what we could accomplish together,” she purred.

Bumblebee tried to turn in her grasp towards her but his awkward angle made him collapse with his face on her collar and his chin on her breastplate. A small blush crept up his cheeks as he held an innocent look of horror. She giggled at the gesture but said nothing which made him slightly unnerved.

“Now come let your dear friend help you in a _special_ way.”

“No, no, that’s...not...necessary!” In utter distress, Bee used his pede to help push the clingy femme off and jolted backwards when she finally let go.

She frowned, “You don’t like me?”

“I’d rather say I think you and I need a break, a long one.”

Blackarachnia growled suddenly, grabbing him roughly and the spider limbs upon her backside began to glow. They tried to swing down on him but Bee was quick enough to maneuver to the side and whipped his arm from her servo, activating his weapon system.

Bumblebee used his stingers to hit Blackarachnia’s side, a small puff of smoke emitting from the wound as gears reset and the protoform sealed the outflow of Energon so she wouldn’t start to bleed out. He smirked while she hissed, claws raised and spider appendages prepared to strike.

“You brat!”

He shrugged, “I try.”

She suddenly swiped under his feet, toppling him and jumped to straddle him. Her appendages illuminated and before he could figure a way out, a startling shock hit him and he felt his body convulse with his weapon system immediately shutting down oddly. As abrupt and painful as it was, the attack stopped and he barely kept consciousness as Blackarachnia stood above him with his stingers now copied in replacement of her servos.

His vision blurred as she spoke, “Thank you for this gift, I love it. So sweet of you. Don’t worry, I’ll play nice.”

The last thing he saw before his processor forced shut down of his systems temporarily was the techno-organic femme pointing his own stingers at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackarachnia was honestly very fun to write because you know she's going to be seductive yet you can hints of anything and it works with her character. Of course, her power-snatching is always key for her to play some sort of act but that's what's so fun about her.


	52. A Con's Bane - Bayverse Barricade/Mikaela Banes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: Bayverse Barricade/Mikaela Banes**
> 
> **Rating: Mature**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Stalking, jealous!Barricade, unrequited attraction, mentioned non-con**
> 
> **Requested by SansisSansational**

What did that boy do to deserve her? He had nothing compared to the Decepticon. And yet, he managed to woo and practically mate with the girl. He didn’t deserve her. He couldn’t protect her like this Decepticon could. 

At first, Barricade was disgusted by all humans, shape or gender but over time he could admire one. The one he watched through the windows of her home from across the street as she did her morning routines as well as nightly. She had a very elegant figure, very curvy and that bust and that...well, perhaps he had been observant far too long. 

Starscream would probably bully his opinion of the human female but he didn’t care. He was in love with her body, her agility in...interesting places, and her street smarts. A Con could admire that, even Megatron. And he wanted her to himself. The boy, special or not, shouldn’t have such a beauty. He could do more than the boy could if only dear Mikaela would let him near. He would show her _fun and games_ that she wouldn’t forget. And then she would be his. Forever.

When she left her house, he trailed not far behind. He was learning everything about her slowly but surely. He knew he favorite hangout, her friends, and her secret getaways even Sam didn’t know about. They would probably get her into trouble soon but he would be there to catch her in the end. But he stopped in his tracks when she stepped up to the boy’s house and watched her smile the whole damn time.

Barricade grew restless after a while. Sam had his fun, now he wanted a turn. A broken growl rumbled through his engine as he spotted Mikaela leaving with her purse. He did his own routine and followed. When she hit the Badlands of Tranquility where her father’s closed mechanic shop of stolen cars lied, he made his move.

Slamming his foot down on the rear passenger side of her car, he stopped the vehicle and pried open the driver’s side to get Mikaela. She didn’t scream but just stared at him with malicious intent. Beautiful. He knew this femme was a feisty one and he adored a challenge. Of course, her manners needed improving as she raised the middle finger towards him which he could only smirk at. She hit his index digit as it began to stroke up and down her side and he laughed.

In a flash, his glossa slid over her face and breasts, earning him a disgusted and defiant moan. He didn’t mind that one bit. She would be his even if he had to keep reminding her with more unethical ways. All fours optics kept his sights on her expression as he did more with his tongue than what the boy could possibly do with his male appendage. The entire time, Mikaela hated him. He could live with that.

He licked his lips and let go of her, watching her tainted form stare at him with the intent to kill. She knew better than to think she could do anything against him but the challenge was nevertheless welcome. He merely grinned as she cursed at him, tending to the bruises she no doubt would have to explain to her “boyfriend” later. 

He finally got a taste and now he wanted more. If this was supposed to be a weakness, then he was gladly happy to have it. Starscream could suck his spike because he had the greatest thing worthy of his weakness. If anything, the Seeker would probably be a little jealous himself. He could find his own beauty, Mikaela was Barricade’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think you can claim an alien raped you because who would believe you? I like playing mind games when it comes to little detailed fics like this because if you want this to be naughty, you're going to have to make your mind work for it. To be fair, some things are better left unsaid, don't you think?


	53. Our Team - RID Fracture/Airazor/Divebomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing: RID Fracture/Airazor & Divebomb**
> 
> **Rating: General**
> 
> **Details/Themes: Parental relationship, protective!Fracture**
> 
> **Requested by Guest**

“Fracture?”

The purple mech glanced curiously down at the four-legged Minicon, “What do you want, Airazor?”

His little companion held up an Earth raccoon and waved it around happily, “I found a new pet!”

“That’s not-I don’t think a rodent is a good pet,” he scoffed as he raised a brow.

Airazor frowned, “Then why does Divebomb get to keep his?”

Fracture turned with a dull expression towards his other Minicon who held what looked like a bear cub. The little thing yelped as Divebomb cuddled it, clearly calling to its carrier. He was about to call out to the  smaller Transformer but he suddenly heard a fierce roar and a giant grizzly broke through the bushes, baring its teeth at his Minicon. 

Divebomb was horrified and frozen by the appearance of mama bear that he dropped the cub but failed to run away, perplexed by the dangerous animal’s seemingly brutal pace.

The bounty hunter’s optics went wide before he was swift to move, standing in the bear’s path and catching its jaws inches from the Minicon’s face. He roared back in an attempt to frighten the creature but mama still thought it could take the mech. He dodged three swipes before trying to stomp on her paws and quickly reeled back to kick her square in the head. That finally drove mama away as it turned over and ran back into the wilderness with its cub in tow.

Fracture blew smoke from his nostrils angrily as he watched the creature retreat, one hand placed over Divebomb while the other posed to strike to kill. His denta eventually wasn’t clasped as tightly as his Minicons dove behind him and between his posed legs. He peered down as they clasped his shins in fear and his expression turned soft.

“Next time, you might want to choose a less dangerous pet or don’t choose one that will attract danger,” he falsely scolded. 

He didn’t have the spark to make himself deadly serious and yell at them as he too found himself scared. He was scared he would lose them. As annoying as they may have been sometimes, he loved them and their antics. He just didn’t like when he took the brunt of the mischief.

He voice then became soothingly concerned, “Are you both okay?”

Airazor and Divebomb smiled sweetly and nodded. Fracture didn’t hesitate to bend down and playfully pat their helms.

“You two are going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little tidbit of Daddy Fracture, nothing to be concerned about.


End file.
